


Ethereal Souls

by Gariell



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels and Demons, Blood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gariell/pseuds/Gariell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to an old belief, only a person with pure heart has the ability to see angels.</p><p>One rainy night on crowded Tokyo street, Tachibana Makoto's life took a sharp turn after he saw a stunningly beautiful man sitting on top of a building, with wings so real, exquisite, and as black as raven.</p><p>(Written to celebrate SouMako Week 2015 Day 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you happen to read my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated my older fics in a while. Truth is, I've been preparing this fic to celebrate an exciting event on Tumblr (SouMako Week).
> 
> I want to specially thank [DatHeetJoella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DatHeetJoella/pseuds/DatHeetJoella) for her kind support in my insecurity about this fic (I am always insecure, but one fic can make me more nervous than the other). She read the first chapter and told me her honest opinion, which is precious for me.
> 
> Unlike my other fics, though, this one will be regularly updated. Thank you for giving it a chance. This fic is special in my heart, not because of the content, but because I specially dedicated this fic in celebration for the wonderful SouMako ship we all love. Any form of your support is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Angels are heavenly creatures,” Makoto read, fumbling with an old hard-cover book he'd just found in one of the many shelves. “Some angels have different roles. One specializes in music. Another in bringing happiness. Others in protecting humans—guardian angels, they say. Another one—oh, it has a pretty broad list of the known roles of angels. Haru, do you believe in angels?”

“I don't know,” was Haruka's only reply.

Makoto chuckled in response. “I've pretty much figured that out.”

“What about you? Do you believe in angels?” Haruka asked back, flipping a page of his magazine and fixing his eyes on one particular article about olympic swimming.

“I guess I do.” Makoto smiled gently as he shifted his attention back to the book in his hands. “It's written in this book that according to an old belief, only a person with pure heart has the ability to see angels.”

“Close that book.”

Makoto blinked, bright green eyes reluctantly leaving the worn pages and colliding with Haruka's oceanic blue ones. “Eeh? Why, Haru?”

“Makoto needs to focus. You have exam tomorrow.” Haruka said, tapping his pen on a blank book page. “You should finish your study sooner so you will get enough sleep.” The blue eyed man huffed. After a pause, he went on, “I just don't want Makoto to get sick.”

“I just need to refresh my mind by reading other stuffs beside child psychology right now,” Makoto whined, but despite his small protest, he closed the hard-cover book and pushed it aside on the desk. He paid a last quick glance to the cover of the book before pulling a heavy volume book of psychology in front of him.

“I know you love literature,” Haruka stood up, taking the old book Makoto had just read for him and returned it to its shelf, “but you haven't got enough sleep these past days. I'm worried about you. If possible,” Haruka muttered, “you should just dump these books and go home already.”

Makoto shook his head. “Can't do that. What about tomorrow's exam?”

“Such a worrier. You will do fine.” Haruka replied flatly, “Your health is more important.”

“I understand. Thank you, Haru.” Makoto grinned until his eyes closed up.

“If you're grateful, then do as I say.” His best friend mumbled, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine in the evening.

They were both sitting inside the library of Tokyo University, where Makoto attended his studies to achieve a career in coaching. Haruka enrolled a different university to pursue his dream in professional swimming. After swimming practice, Haruka took his time to visit Makoto and accompanied him in studying. Makoto had been studying really hard and went home late at night every day back in Iwatobi when he was trying to get into this university. He ended up sick and bed-bound for several days. Haruka came to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen.

In response, Makoto's head tilted and he produced a subtle laugh. “I think you're right. I've done enough.” Makoto raised both his hands in surrender as Haruka leaned his body forward and flipped Makoto's psychology book firmly closed. Makoto removed a pair of glasses on his eyes, folded it, and carefully hung it on the neck of his shirt.

Haruka began to pack his bag and stood up, slinging the bag onto his shoulder. “Let's go.”

* * *

 

“Whoa—it's drizzling.” Makoto said once they'd made their way outside the university building. He and Haruka stood by the building entrance, gazing at the black cloudy sky. “It can turn to heavier rain pretty soon. Haru, do you bring your umbrella?”

“I don't mind getting wet.” Haruka answered, eyes still staring blankly up toward the sky.

“You really need to care for yourself more.” Makoto fished out a small folded green umbrella out of his bag. He thrust it to Haruka's hand, “Here, use this. Safe trip home.”

“What about you?” Haruka frowned. Makoto caught a concerned look on his face and smiled cheerfully in return.

“My jacket's got a hoodie.” He grinned, pulling the hood of his black jacket up until it covered his olive-brown hair. “Hopefully I will see you tomorrow.”

Haruka's mouth parted open as if he was about to reply, but he closed it again. Instead, he gave a hesitant nod. He opened the green umbrella to cover his head and wrapped his palm around the handle.

“Don't forget to bring your phone tomorrow. Send me a text if you have time for us to grab dinner together.” Makoto took the first step away from Haruka before waving good-bye. “Take care, Haru!”

While Makoto moved toward the bustling street, he stole a glance back at his best friend and smiled brightly for one last time. Makoto spotted a subtle smile adorning Haruka's lips as the dark-haired man lifted his hand and waved good-bye. In satisfaction, Makoto turned his head to the front and carefully made his way over the damp and slightly slippery street.

The street of Tokyo was crowded and interesting, probably with numbers of mystery hidden in-between alleys of the many buildings. Being a boy who had been living his whole life in a small town by the sea, exploring Tokyo and considering it home was a new and exciting experience. What made the change even more wonderful was Haruka's presence in the same city.

Haruka and Makoto had been childhood friends. They had known each other since the longest time Makoto could remember. It was way back before kindergarten. Practically everybody in town knew they were inseparable. The thought of leaving Haruka for Tokyo had been eating Makoto alive, and his best friend didn't take it well when Makoto announced his decision to move. That was why Makoto was elated when Haruka chose Tokyo as his path toward a future as an olympic swimmer. Now they could and would always be together.

Makoto pulled his hood down his bangs, as if the fabric was long enough to cover the wide smile stretching over his lips. Just like he'd predicted, the drizzle eventually fell in heavier drops. Makoto rushed forward, trying to escape the rain before it could drench his body.

As he passed the road, Makoto stopped in a halt when something fall lightly and slowly in the air just inches in front of his face. Makoto blinked his eyes as he recognized it to be a rather large black feather. His hand raised up to catch the feather, fingertips pressed against the soft damp surface of it. Two more black feathers fell upon him and one was gently landing on his shoulder. These feathers seemed too large to be a feather of a raven. In his confusion, Makoto promptly looked up toward the sky.

He didn't expect to see a dark-haired man, sitting nonchalantly at the edge of a short building's rooftop. Attached to his back was a broad pair of wings so real, exquisite, and as black as raven. The black wings were partly stretched out, cutting the humid air with graceful motion. They were like those often depicted in paintings of wondrous angels—strong, broad, and swan-like. Even from such a distance where Makoto couldn't tell for sure the color of his eyes were, he was struck by how stunningly gorgeous the man was. He wasn't at all pretty, but he radiated a beauty of masculinity.

Lightning struck down the earth, followed by ear-splitting growl of thunder. In that flash of lightning, the man turned his head and looked down at Makoto. Eyes in brilliant teal shone under the flash and stabbed through Makoto's green ones like ice peaks.

Makoto broke the magnetic contact by blinking several times, making sure he didn't imagine the whole thing. Unsatisfied, Makoto shut his eyes and tilted his head down. His eyes opened up again and he looked around. The people were still walking casually over the street, nobody bothered to look up to the sky. The brunet carefully lifted his head again and saw the black angel already standing at the edge of the building. The man took a step forward.

And let himself fall freely in the air.

It took a surge of willpower for Makoto to not shrieking out. “Wha—don't!” He cried anyway, dashing toward a position he predicted where the man would reach the ground.

Several meters away, he caught sight of the man again. Makoto stood agape as several black feathers were blown and swirled in the air around them. The man landed gracefully on the ground, his black wings fluttering and quickly folding themselves before Makoto could witness how broad they were when stretched to their fullest.

Makoto noticed how passersby didn't turn their heads toward the black-winged man. Not even a single person gave a quick glance. They walked forth and casually passed him as if he was invisible. As if there weren't any black feathers flying around or a man just jumped down from a rooftop like he was committing suicide, or simply a man with seemingly real and broad black wings standing in the middle of the road.

He began to doubt his own eyes. Maybe Makoto was the one hallucinating. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to suggest himself otherwise, the black angel in front of him was ridiculously vivid and real.

The man glared coldly at him with his teal eyes before walking away and entering a dark alley. Makoto gulped, clutching the black feather in his hand as he carefully followed him down the alley. Under normal circumstances, Makoto would freak out and run away. Yet, he surprised himself by not being afraid of the black angel. He didn't find the man scary. If anything, he emanated an aura that pulled Makoto like a strong magnet—an aura that sparked his system to life, as if it had been dead this whole time, out of his awareness.

Makoto took a peek at the dark area between two buildings and saw nothing except walls that seemed to have been sprayed by street artists. From here, he could see that this alley led to a dead end. After a moment of hesitation, Makoto entered the alley, searching for a clue that could explain how the man just disappeared right after he'd entered this area. He found no other path connected to this alley.

His body began to shake in unexpected fear. Did the man just disappear like that? Then again, it was really weird how passersby walked forward as if they couldn't see him. Could he be a ghost? Makoto had always avoided the dark. He knew he was a scaredy-cat. He wanted to smack himself for taking such a risk that could lead him to fainting on the spot. The raindrops were freezing on his skin, and Makoto shivered even more when he quickly turned away to leave the alley.

“So you can see me, huh?” A gruff low voice stopped Makoto on his track. The brunet let out a girlish squeal before jerking his body back toward the voice. The black-winged man was now standing in the middle of the dark alley. His body was broad, well-muscled, and very tall, wrapped in turquoise shirt and dark jacket. His hands thrust in the pocket of his black trousers. Makoto's jaw dropped in awe. Where did he come from? Behind him was a dead end. The only way that could explain his abrupt presence was from the above. Did he just jump down from a window or what?

Or maybe he was indeed a ghost, showing up and disappearing like that. Without anyone but him noticing his presence. Makoto was starting to freak out at his own idea.

“Uh,” Makoto looked around, hoping uselessly that Haruka would be here with him so he could just grab his best friend's shoulders and hide behind him. “Um... nice costume.” Makoto smiled amiably, although his legs were quivering like dandelion puffs. “Those wings are great. I honestly thought they're real. I... I just remember that we're in October month now so is that a halloween costume property? Very well-made. Anyway I have to go. Good bye,” Makoto blurted, barely taking a breath between sentences. His hand moved up to wave, stiff as a robot.

Before Makoto could turn away, the teal-eyed angel had approached him and trapped his wrist firmly in an iron grip. Makoto should have freaked out, but now that they were touching, the warm feeling against his skin proved that he wasn't a ghost. Makoto found out that he didn't feel scared of this man either—at least not in the way he usually would be. “So it's not just you can see me,” the man pulled Makoto closer to him, his other hand grabbed Makoto's chin and tilted his head up, forcing the brunet to directly face him, “but we can touch as well. As a human, you're amazingly pure.” He stated, sounding somewhat amused.

“Excuse me,” Makoto breathed, blushing furiously for reasons he couldn't tell. He could hear his own heart pounding against the ribcage, “I don't understand what you mean by that. I think you're talking to a wrong person.” He tried to jerk away with no avail. While the man was clearly a bit taller and broader than him, Makoto was still amazed by the amount of strength he put in restricting Makoto's movements. “Please let me go.” Makoto muttered in frustration.

The man tightened his grip. Makoto's eye twitched as he felt hot pain sipping through the skin of his wrist. “I can't wait to show you off to the archangel.” The man whispered and finally loosened his grasp. Makoto took this opportunity to pull away with more strength and release himself.

“You've got the wrong person.” Makoto raised his hands, “You must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't understand your talking. Good bye!” This time, Makoto sharply turned and sprinted out of the alley. His body had been soaked by the rain, but he didn't even care to find the nearest shelter. Makoto ran away like he was trying to save his life.

He wasn't scared of the black-winged angel. He was scared of all things that could happen if he let himself being affected by his seemingly dangerous, hypnotizing droopy teal eyes.

That night, after Makoto reached his apartment and tried to clear his mind under a warm shower, his head throbbed with twisting pain and his wrist burnt like hot coal. Makoto found nothing wrong on his wrist—not a visible bruise or scar that could explain the excruciating pain.

Makoto tried to convince himself that he would be okay. He had studied too much and got soaked under the rain, thus having a headache. The weird winged guy he'd just met gripped his wrist too hard that it hurt. He had nothing to worry about. Makoto climbed onto his bed, wincing when the pain became more intense. Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to finally fall asleep. He dreamt about black wings, teal eyes, and a rare smile—a subtle yet passionate one.

* * *

 

While the pain had gone, Makoto woke up with something on his wrist. A complicated chain-like symbol was imprinted like a tattoo around his wrist. The first time Makoto noticed, his heart seemed to stop beating for a moment of dread. He considered calling Haruka for help, but making his best friend worried was the last thing he wanted. Going to the doctor didn't seem like the best option, either.

It took quite a long moment for Makoto to calm down. While he was still anxious about these bizarre things that had happened to him (meeting a weird invisible guy with black wings and receiving a strange marking on his wrist, that is), Makoto forced himself to prepare for his exam today. Before leaving the apartment, Makoto grabbed his orange wristwatch and used it to cover the marking on his left wrist.

* * *

 

When Makoto was ready to go home after his classes, his cellphone buzzed with a short email from Haruka. His best friend informed him that he's available to have dinner together. Makoto immediately replied with a yes and a huge smile symbol, longing to tell Haruka about his anxiety. Yet, when they met each other in front of their favorite ramen shop on one of the streets of Tokyo, Makoto's tongue went stiff, unable to tell the strange events he'd experienced to his best friend.

Instead, Makoto told Haruka about his exam today. “I'll pass with flying colors.”

Haruka shoved a spoonful of ramen soup to his mouth. He nodded in response, blue eyes softening a little. “I know that already.” He muttered after gulping the hot soup down his throat. “You don't look well.”

“I'm tired because I've studied too hard,” Makoto replied, hiding a thin sheet of lie under his sentence. “How's your practice today, Haru?”

“...Same old.” Haruka paused for a while before continuing, “Coach Yamada said I've made a great progress, though... almost unbelievable.”

“He _praised_ you?” Makoto dropped his chopsticks on top of his bowl, “That's great, Haru! Isn't he the one you called the 'killer coach'?”

Haruka nodded, a slight blush was visible on his cheek. “Well, he's not really a killer... he's kinda annoying, but nice.”

Makoto smiled widely, giving all his attention to his beloved friend. “How's that feel? Receiving approval from a professional swim coach?”

“Nothing really.”

“Eeh, you're always like that, Haru.” Makoto let out a chuckle. He looked at his own ramen bowl, gulping a little as he imagined how delicious it would be if he added an egg. He lifted a hand to request an egg from the chef standing in front of him. “Excuse me, I would like an extra egg, please.”

The man in front of him turned his head and smiled sweetly at him. He had a wavy, messy light pink hair and a pair of gorgeous purple eyes. He radiated an aura of happiness that sent gentle, warm fire to ignite in Makoto's chest, lifting his mood up instantly.

“An egg?” The man chuckled in amusement, “Coming right up.” He winked, turning his body away from Makoto and walked deeper through the kitchen.

“Makoto?” Haruka frowned, looking at his best friend in bewilderment, “Who are you talking to?”

“What?” Makoto's head tilted in confusion as he turned it slightly toward Haruka. “The chef, of course. The light pink-haired man in front of me.”

“Pink hair...?” Haruka stared at him blankly, “There's no man in front of you, let alone a pink-haired one.”

The brunet shook his head, “He's not in front of me anymore. He has walked away, but when I talked to him, he's standing in front of me.”

His dark-haired friend didn't budge and was silent for a little while. “There was no man standing in front of you in the first place.”

“That is so not funny, Haru.” Makoto pouted.

“I'm serious.” Haruka's brows turned a bit sharper.

Makoto stared back at him without batting an eye. He gulped, feeling cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. “When he comes with my egg, I'll prove you're wrong.”

Haruka huffed. “Fine.”

It took quite a long moment of waiting before Makoto repeated his request to another chef. “I've requested the egg to your chef. He has pink hair and purple eyes.” He politely informed, keeping his criticism subtle.

The chef—an older man seemingly in his forties—scrunched up his brows. “We have nobody like that working in our kitchen.”

Makoto already felt a little bit exhausted. “But he was in this kitchen, right? Maybe he doesn't work here but—“

“There has been nobody but me and my wife here in the kitchen.” The chef patiently answered, pointing to said wife who was frying some tempuras in the back of the kitchen—a middle-aged woman who looked a bit grumpy. Makoto released a deep breath through his quivering lips.

“Oh... okay.” Makoto smiled a bit, trying to slow down the rapid drumming of his heart.

“Makoto, are you alright?” Haruka asked in concern.

“Ah, I'm fine!” Makoto chimed, faking a bright smile to Haruka regardless of his awareness that Haruka could easily tell when his smile was fake or not. Before his best friend could do anything in response, Makoto's eyes caught the very same pink-haired man he'd referred to, now leaning against the wooden wall of the ramen shop just beside Haruka. “Wha—there you are!”

Haruka blinked, turning his head to the other side to follow Makoto's gaze.

The pink-haired man grinned back at Makoto, waving cheerfully at him. Makoto's lips turned up to form an automatic smile. Although a bit bewildered, he waved his hand back. Haruka turned his head back and forth toward the man and Makoto.

“Makoto?” Haruka bit his lower lip, looking a bit worried, “Who are you waving to?”

“The pink-haired guy over there!” Makoto exclaimed, “The one I was referring to.”

“There's no pink-haired guy.” Haruka stated, “Makoto... are you okay? Maybe you're tired.”

“Not funny, Haru.”

“No. It's you who aren't funny, Makoto. I don't see anyone there.”

“He's right beside you!”

“No, Makoto.”

Makoto broke his gaze from the man and created a thin line over his lips as he turned his attention back to Haruka. “Look there once again.” Makoto was about to point his finger toward the pink-haired man, but when he lifted his green eyes, the man had already gone.

* * *

 

“Have you calmed down?”

Makoto nodded, forcing a little smile.

“Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night at your place?”

The brunet shook his head. “Before I change my mind, I think you should go now, or I'll drag you to my apartment because I'm scared of ghosts.” Makoto suggested, pushing Haruka's shoulder a little.

“...You've seen a ghost today. A pink-haired one—“

“Aaah! Stop! Don't remind me!” Makoto whimpered, slapping his palms over his ears. However, it didn't take long until Makoto released his hands again. “Oh, wait. That _does_ remind me of something.” Makoto dug through his pocket and pulled out a large black feather—the one he'd caught yesterday night from the sky. “Haru... look at this.” He lifted the feather pinched between his fingertips.

Haruka's expression didn't change, except for a slow blink of his eyes. “What?”

“Here. Look at this feather.”

“Makoto.” There was another streak of concern and worry characterizing Haruka's stoic expression. “I don't see anything.”

“I'm holding a black feather here. Quite a large one, too.”

“You're holding nothing in your hand.” Haruka observed, trying to look through something visible in Makoto's hand, but failed to do so. Makoto stared at his best friend, knowing full well that Haruka was not joking. He would never joke about something like this. The concern on his best friend's face was undeniably genuine.

Makoto thrust the black feather to Haruka's hand. His eyes widened in horror when he found out that the feather penetrated right through Haruka's skin, its other end easily burst out from the back of Haruka's hand. Makoto's fingers instantly jerked away and released the feather, as if he'd just touched boiled water. The feather pierced through Haruka's flesh and slipped outside of it. When it touched the ground, it permeated in the ground and disappeared.

Haruka could neither see nor touch the feather.

In desperation, Makoto dug his nails around his orange wristwatch, snapping it open and yanking it away from his wrist with brute force. “Haru,” he breathed, showing off the chain-like tattoo imprinted around his wrist, “do you see this mark?”

Haruka's eyes glimmered. His brows scrunched up as he stared at Makoto's wrist. Makoto could tell that his best friend was trying too hard to see something that wasn't really there. In hesitation, Haruka finally gave up, looking the other way and avoiding Makoto's eyes.

“You can't see the mark on my wrist.”

Haruka remained silent for a moment before he attempted to be more cooperative. “Do you mean the mark left by your wristwatch—“

“A complicated chain-like symbol.” Makoto corrected, “You can't see it.”

Haruka shook his head. After taking a deep breath, Haruka stepped closer toward him. “Makoto, I'll accompany you tonight—“

“Nah.” Makoto closed his eyes, trying to extinguish the blazing fire of frustration and panic in his chest. “I'm fine. I... I think I'm hallucinating. I'll visit the drugstore and see if I can find something helpful for my condition.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“Haru, don't. You have important joint practice tomorrow, right?” Makoto warned, “You'll have to get up really early to reach your university from my place. You're already exhausted today and you should get enough sleep.”

“It doesn't matter.” Haruka stubbornly countered, “It's not important. I'm worried about you.”

“I have to catch the train. See you, Haru.” Makoto raised his hand and stepped away, waving at him. “Make sure your phone's active. Maybe I'll call you tonight. Bye.”

Without giving his best friend another chance to react, Makoto dashed off through the crowded street. Makoto wasn't going to involve Haruka in this mess he'd gotten himself into. He knew who was responsible for this: the teal-eyed black angel from yesterday. Makoto was going to hunt him down until he received all the satisfying answers and demanded back the normal life he'd rudely stolen from him.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, fatigue washed all over Makoto—more mentally than physically—that he was too tired to consider visiting a drugstore. All he wanted was to lay in bed, to step into dreamland and forget about the peculiarity of real world. He didn't even bother to call Haruka. Makoto slowly ascended through the stairs as he made his way toward his apartment room.

When Makoto reached the second floor, somebody was waiting beside the door of his apartment room. Makoto stopped on his track, gaping at the person in disbelief.

“You!” He exclaimed, pointing his index finger toward the man—the teal-eyed black angel he'd met yesterday, to be precise.

The man in question was leaning against the wall, his droopy teal eyes were half-closed as he lazily turned his head toward Makoto. His expression was stoic and unfriendly. His large black wings were slightly parted to the side, preventing them to get pressed against the hard wall. Makoto had thought about hunting this certain winged stranger down, but now that he was in front of him, Makoto stood like a gaping idiot, too transfixed in his place and at a total loss of words.

This man emanated an offensive aura of physical power, like he could easily crush Makoto any time he wanted to. Yet strangely, Makoto felt no fear of this man. If anything, he felt great security from his presence. The man stood straight, turning toward Makoto and took some steps closer. Makoto instinctively took some steps back, eyeing him with wary.

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” The black angel suddenly said, offering his hand for a handshake. Makoto blinked, staring at the hand with complete distrust. Soon, he noticed a chain-like tattoo embedded around his right wrist—unmistakably identical to Makoto's. “There's no reason for you to doubt me.” Sousuke growled, his intimidating cold teal eyes stabbed through Makoto and accelerated the beats of his heart. “I am an angel. Not a fallen one, but I'm not one you often see in paintings and books.”

“What...?” Makoto managed to reply. He didn't know what to think. This was too much for his exhausted brain.

“Only a person with pure heart has the ability to see us.” Sousuke explained anyway, his eyes never leaving the shorter brunet in front of him. “And that person is you.”

Makoto finally looked up, staring deep at the cold teal eyes. Somehow, he could sense more emotions hidden behind those layers of brilliant teal.

“Tachibana Makoto,” Sousuke continued, taking Makoto's left hand and gently rubbing his tattooed wrist, “I am Yamazaki Sousuke, an angel of war, and these symbols on our wrists indicate that I am your destined guardian.”

Those green eyes widened a bit as Makoto stood dumbfounded. Makoto wanted to laugh, to push him away (politely) and say what a strange line he'd just uttered and he would be entertained if only he wasn't such in a wrecked mood. He wanted to give a tug at the beautiful black wings of his and tell him that it was such a good halloween costume, but he couldn't.

He knew this man was not joking. He knew he was a real angel—that he was dangerously powerful and probably possessing supernatural powers or whatever angels supposed to have. He knew because Sousuke's aura was absolutely different—heavenly, probably ethereal.

Makoto knew because he was the only one who could see Sousuke and touch him. He knew because he believed in angels.

And, at the same time, Makoto believed in demons. There was a reason why he was a scaredy-cat. He had acknowledged that in every dark corner where he was alone, those demons would really show up, always attempting to bring harm.

 


	2. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm so happy with your responses to this story so far! I really appreciate your supports! Thank you! ^//^
> 
> Here's chapter 2. Happy SouMako Week!

Makoto was never a morning person.

That explained why rays of morning sunshine penetrating the glass window of his apartment were tortures for his eyes. Their warm kisses on his skin were returned with a groan. Makoto's body curled into a big bundle, refusing to open his eyes which had been frozen shut. Makoto still rested motionless on his bed. He lightly shuddered when something soft landed gently at the corner of his closed eye.

When Makoto forcefully opened just one of his green eyes, he saw beautiful teal just inches from his face.  _ How pretty,  _ he thought. The teal reminded him of a precious gem—probably aquamarine, added with a tint of green in it. The moment his sleepy brain could properly function, Makoto shrieked and jerked his head away, accidentally colliding against the hard wall at the other side of his bed. A painful thud filled his hot ears.

The weird black angel from yesterday was leaning on his bed, his forearms relaxed on the comfort sheet. He watched Makoto with his stoic expression, but a hint of amusement was visible on it. “You okay?” He asked, looking indifferent.

Makoto rubbed the back of his throbbing head, wincing in pain. “W-why are you here?” He stammered, cheeks adorned with deep blush. “T-this is  _ my  _ room!”

“I know.” Sousuke frowned, seemingly a little offended, “So what?”

“So you shouldn't be here!”

“Excuse me there. I am your destined guardian. Where else should I be?” Sousuke slowly stood up, one hand thrust in the pocket of his black trousers. His dark wings slightly stretched in a strong swing, each side of them bulging with energy. Makoto's eye twitched in disapproval.

He sighed, crawling over his bed and laying down on it. “This is just a dream. I'll wake up once again and this strange creature will be gone.” He muttered to himself and closed his eyes, trying once again to sleep.

He couldn't. Makoto grumbled indistinctly, blinking his eyes several times. He still could see the black angel standing in front of him. Makoto finally sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and running a hand over his messy bed hair. He straightened his back and faced Sousuke properly. “Alright then. Look, Yamazaki-san, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I don't need guardian, okay? I'm not an important person. No one is hunting me down. You've mistaken me for a wrong person.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “I know that. I don't expect some human to kidnap you or whatever. And I mistook you for a wrong person? Don't underestimate me. The mark on your wrist is a strong evidence that I am destined to be with you.”

“Nonsense.” Makoto let out a small laugh, but his laughter immediately died when Sousuke glared down at him. “Look, you're the one who implanted this strange mark on me!”

The black angel shook his head. “I didn't, but the mark would show up when it was ready and touched the body of its destined partner, and that is my body.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Whatever. I don't need you to believe me right away.”

“I'll call the police.”

“Sure, but you'll probably end up in mental hospital. Nobody can see me except you.”

“Oh my God...” Makoto clutched his olive-brown hair. “I'm just a normal university student. What have I done to deserve this?”

Sousuke approached Makoto and slowly sat up at the edge of his bed. “It's because you are a pure soul.” Sousuke spoke the words carefully with gruff voice. “Your soul attracts demons. They love seeing a pure soul like you disgraced and tortured. Naturally, your kind can physically touch both angels and demons, therefore demons can cause you physical harm. That's why souls like you need special protection. Angels of war are obligated in this role.”

That got Makoto's full attention. In a second, his sleepiness drifted away into thin air. “Did you say demons...?”

Sousuke nodded. “I'm going to guard you from demons. They want you to fall. They desire your death.”

“I don't understand...” Makoto bit his lip, “why me?”

“Should I repeat? It's because you're a pure soul. A pure soul like you is extremely rare. Finding you is like digging through countless sands. Demons triumph over the fall of that kind of soul. This...” Sousuke held out his right wrist, showing Makoto his own mark—a complicated chain tattoo, “was my guide to find who should I protect. There's only one person with identical mark as mine, and that's you.”

“How did you find me with that mark...?” Makoto asked softly.

He didn't know if he imagined it, but Makoto could almost swear he saw a small smile forming on Sousuke's lips. His droopy teal eyes went softer—it was such a new sight. “The closer I got to you, the more this mark would inflict heat. Now that we've touched each other, these marks went visible and stay permanently.”

Makoto listened to his every word in new interest. His arms folded across his chest. “Hmm...” his green eyes were closed as he frowned. “But why now?”

“What?”

“Why now? Why didn't you show up in front of me since I was a kid? Like it could be too late, couldn't it? Demons could've eaten me or whatever when I was a kid. I was more vulnerable back then.”

The room stung with uncomfortable silence. Sousuke broke the rather heavy atmosphere with a snort. “It took a while to find you.”

“A while?”

“Finding one person in this freaking giant earth is not an easy task.”

Makoto blinked, a smile gradually adorned his gentle face. His soft lips cracked up the smile to a chuckle. “I thought you were sent straight from the heaven and magically appeared beside me, but that's not the case, isn't it?”

“How convenient. Unfortunately, no. I had to find you with this symbol on my wrist.” Sousuke looked away, a slight hint of blush burnt his cheek.

“So it took you nearly nineteen years to find me?”

Sousuke was silent.

“I thought in books and movies, guardian angels are there ever since the person is a small kid, or even since they're babies.”

“They're different.” Sousuke countered, looking a bit annoyed.

“What differentiate them from you?”

When Sousuke didn't reply, Makoto had leaned closer, watching the black angel with curious shining green eyes.

“Aah!” Makoto suddenly exclaimed, seemingly delighted when he got an idea. A cheerful smile stretched over his lips. Sousuke stared at him with deeper blush on both his cheeks. “You got lost?”

“What in actual heavens—“

“You couldn't find me because you got lost. Could it be true? Are you bad with directions?” Makoto tilted his head in curiosity. Sousuke was prompted to answer, a low grunt was released from his lips before he uttered a confession.

“Well... I'm not that good with directions, yes.”

Makoto's eyes moved down after a slow blink. He raised his fist, trying to cover the sweet smile over his parted lips as he produced a light giggle. Sousuke thought Makoto's voice was almost musical. “I see. That's a funny trait for an angel to have.”

Sousuke's subtle smile instantly turned upside down. A frown characterized his face.

“But,” Makoto continued, oblivious of the change in Sousuke's expression, “it's a cute quality.”

_ “Cute??”  _ Sousuke's teal eyes were blown wide. Makoto couldn't help laughing a little louder.

“Yamazaki-san,” Makoto countered Sousuke's cold gaze with a gentle beam of his green eyes, “I can finally see another form of expression on your face.” He stated, “Since the first time I saw you, you were always looking this grumpy and stoic. So I feel kind of delighted to see your surprised expression—and your cold eyes seemed softer... too...” he trailed off. Heat rushed all over Makoto's face in a sudden. He realized he probably shouldn't say that. Was he being a little too observant?

“I... I see...” Sousuke seemed like he was putting more effort to compose his usual coldness again. Makoto's blush deepened.

“One more question.” Makoto quickly said, but paused in hesitation. “Uh... why are your wings black? I mean, angels usually have white wings.”

“I've said yesterday, I'm not one you often see in paintings or books.” Sousuke answered, regaining his usual cold demeanor, “Colors don't matter for angels. What's wrong with having black, or red, or even rainbow-colored wings? It's our soul and nature that keep us being angels, not colors. You don't need to appear all white to look 'angelic'.”

“Aah, okay then. I'll accept that answer for now. Anyway,” Makoto jumped out of his bed, feeling frustrated at his own self because the tip of his ears were still burning hot. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing Sousuke's face. He was indeed gorgeous—as expected from a heavenly angel, wasn't it? “I have to attend my class on time, or the professor will kick me out.”

* * *

 

“Are you going to follow me all day?” Makoto muttered in a low volume, refusing to look at Sousuke. They were walking side by side in one of the corridors of Makoto's campus. Sousuke's invisibility was confirmed. Nobody paid even a glance at Sousuke, who was walking around casually with broad black wings attached to his back.

“What else should I do?” Sousuke frowned, looking down at the brunet. Makoto was considered tall among his peers, but Sousuke was still a bit taller.

“I don't know. Angel duties?” Makoto suggested, still focusing his eyes in front of him. “I...” he lowered his volume even more, barely above whisper, “I can't keep talking to you. Others will look at me funny.”

“Ah...” Sousuke nodded in understanding.

“So, Yamazaki-san, why don't you walk around campus? Following me all day will be boring. I'm sure you aren't interested in listening to lectures.” Makoto whispered, entering one of the classrooms. Sousuke was still following behind.

“Enough with the '-san'.” Sousuke suddenly said, “I'm not that old. Not much older than you.”

Makoto came to a halt, turning his body and finally meeting his eyes with Sousuke's. “You are an angel. You're probably a thousand years old. How can you say that?”

Sousuke snorted. “At least I don't look older than you. Do I look old?”

“Well... no.” Makoto admitted. In fact, Sousuke looked like he was at the same age as Makoto.

“Then stop putting '-san' on my name.”

“Yamazaki-kun, then?”

“Not that.” Sousuke sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck, “Just Sousuke is fine.”

It took a while for Makoto to finally smile. “Well, if you say so. Then you can call me Makoto, as well.” He presented an automatic sweet smile, unconsciously tilting his head a little to the side. Sousuke's mouth parted open a little bit as he stared at Makoto. Perhaps Makoto was imagining the whole thing, but Sousuke seemed to be blushing.

“Tachibana-kun?”

Makoto's body went stiff and paralyzed, his smile frozen on his lips.

“Who... are you talking to?” One of Makoto's classmate asked. She was a girl who seemed a bit older than him. She was standing in front of Makoto the whole time, but Sousuke's broad body concealed her entirely from sight.

“K-Kaori-san—“ Makoto awkwardly raised both his hands, “I—I'm sorry. I... I was...”

Sousuke helpfully stepped aside, letting Makoto see the girl behind him. She was frowning, then shaking her head. “It's okay.” She smiled, trying to hold her laughter. “You're a unique guy.”

“A-ah...” Makoto laughed nervously, stroking his bulging neck. The girl walked past him and took a seat at the back of the class. There was nothing Makoto would rather do now except digging the ground and burying himself under it. He was too embarrassed to even exist.

“Makoto...?” Sousuke called, looking a bit guilty. Makoto just shook his head, turning on his heel to take one of the available seats. Sousuke followed suit and sat beside Makoto. His comfortable seating didn't last long until another student sat on Sousuke's place, their bodies penetrating against each other. Makoto's eyes narrowed and his jaw went stiff at the peculiar sight of Sousuke's body fusing with another student.

Makoto flipped a page of his notebook open, tapping his pen on it before writing down a message. He glanced at Sousuke, pushing his notebook on the desk. Sousuke immediately stood up and approached Makoto's desk, reading the message written in his notebook.

 

_'I'll see you later after class._

_5 P.M. Meet me at this building's entrance.'_

 

Sousuke stared blankly at the message. “You really don't want me here, eh?”

“I need to concentrate.” Makoto replied in hushed voice, taking his glasses and adjusting them on the bridge of his nose. After the professor entered the class and started the lecture, Makoto completely ignored the dark-haired angel. It didn't take long until Sousuke decided to leave the class and allowed a room for Makoto to live normally for once, without a wandering angel around.

* * *

 

At 5 P.M., Sousuke didn't show up.

Makoto spent nearly twenty minutes sitting on the bench near the university building entrance to wait for his guardian angel. He suspected Sousuke had gotten lost somewhere in this university, but would Sousuke really got totally lost in a campus? Surely he would find the building entrance eventually, right?

After the minute-hand in his orange watch struck another number, Makoto left the bench and re-entered the building. It took a long while for Makoto to explore almost every inch of the building to find the black angel, but Sousuke was completely out of sight. He ended up waiting on their rendezvous. He occasionally stole a glance at his orange wristwatch. It was nearly half past six.

His phone buzzed with an email coming from Haruka. Makoto promptly swiped his finger over the screen to see the message.

_ 'I'm coming to your place.' _

He didn't know if he was ready to meet Haruka in this state. The last thing Makoto wanted was for Haruka to be involved in his struggles of dealing with the physical existence of angels or demons in his life. Haruka would get worried. It didn't close up a possibility of him sending Makoto to a mental hospital, if Haruka came to a conclusion that Makoto had been hallucinating a lot lately. His lips quivered a bit when he typed his reply.

_ 'I'm sorry, Haru. I need a little privacy today. I got so many projects to be done, but I will call you later, okay? Take care!' _

Without waiting for a reply from Haruka, Makoto slid his phone to his pocket and made his way to the train station. If Sousuke got lost, he would probably find his way in front of his apartment like yesterday. He wondered if Sousuke wouldn't show up at all. Maybe everything he had been experiencing since yesterday was actually a dream, a mere illusion mixed up by his slightly malfunctioning brain.

Maybe if he ignored Sousuke and pretended he didn't exist, his life would go back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Yet, he shuddered at the thought. Makoto pressed a hand over the subtle drumming of his heart against his ribcage.

No matter how hard Makoto tried to persuade his heart otherwise, the very core of his being didn't want Sousuke to  _ not  _ exist. In fact, Sousuke's appearance was something Makoto had secretly waited for the longest time he could remember.

* * *

 

The moon was dressed in splendid golden light, almost in full circle. When Makoto admired the soft illumination of October moon, he was reminded by stories. Stories about werewolves and demons. Stories about witches giggling on broomsticks. He imagined their silhouettes shifting on the pale moon. When he was a young boy, Makoto would tell Haruka about these imaginations. They stayed close to each other and Haruka would occasionally hold Makoto's trembling hand. Haruka would say, “Makoto is weird. I only see a mackerel swimming on the moon.”

Young Makoto tried to follow Haruka's gaze. His imaginations about werewolves, demons, and witches reshaped themselves until they all formed a big mackerel. “So there's mackerel swimming on the moon.” Makoto played along, smiling cheerfully because he knew Haruka was simply trying to cheer him up.

“Yes. The moon has water and he's swimming free because nobody lives on the moon except this mackerel.”

Now, grown-up Makoto—nearly nineteen years old, was walking toward his apartment and smiling at his memories. His gentle eyes settled on the almost-full moon, imagining a mackerel swimming happily over it. But then, an image of a tall and broad black angel with delicate, powerful wings replaced the mackerel in his mind. A familiar face with droopy teal eyes and dark hair took over. Makoto's breath caught up in his throat.

He accelerated his pace to quickly reach the floor where his apartment room was located. When Makoto made it there, Sousuke wasn't waiting for him. He was nowhere to be found. “Sousuke...” Makoto whispered the name softly, sighing. He couldn't recognize the feelings hanging in his throat. Should he feel relieved? Perhaps he had indeed been hallucinating this whole time.

After fumbling with his apartment key, Makoto unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark room. He kept the door wide open until his hand found a switch and turned the lamp on. He peeked outside to check if Sousuke had come, but closed the door soon after a trickle of disappointment.

Makoto settled his attention on his tattooed wrist. The mark was still as vivid as he could remember. Didn't that mean everything was real? Therefore, Sousuke would come back, right?

Shaking his head, Makoto removed his shoes and leaned against the wall. He planned to spend a little time contemplating these strange events that had been happening since yesterday.

Out of the blue, sounds of restless rocking and trickles of water entered his ears. Makoto's eyes snapped wide open. The sounds were coming from his bathroom.

Chills started to run down his spine. Who could that be? There should be nobody in his bathroom. Makoto jerked his body away from the wall, standing straight and staring at his bathroom door with rapid beatings behind his chest.

_ I'm coming to your place,  _ Haruka had said that to him through his email. Could that be Haruka? Then again, Haruka was the only person who had the key to his apartment. His best friend was obsessed with water and would indulge every minute he could spend in a bathtub, and Makoto's bathtub was no exception. Makoto tried to calm himself down, breathing heavily before hooking his fingers to grab the cellphone in his pocket. There was one email in his inbox, sent by Haruka not long after Makoto's careful rejection to his offer.

_ 'Are you okay, Makoto? Fine, but I'll call you later tonight if you won't call me.' _

Creases formed up between his eyebrows after Makoto took in the message Haruka had sent him. So Haruka didn't come here? Then who could that be...?

Heavy trickles of water falling over his bathroom sink soon followed the restless rocking sounds. Somebody was turning on the tap. “S-Sousuke...?” Makoto asked, his body shaking in fear. “Is that you?” His voice was high-pitched, loud enough for anybody in the bathroom to hear.

No answer.

Makoto punched Haruka's numbers on his phone with trembling fingers. He took a deep breath as he waited for Haruka to pick up. After a clicking sound and Haruka's calm voice on the other line was heard, Makoto blurted the first sentence coming in his mind. “Haru, I'm scared.”

“Makoto?” Haruka asked, sounding anxious.

“No, it-it's just...” Makoto stuttered, quickly walking toward the front door. “S-somebody's using my bathroom. There shouldn't be anybody inside—“

The cellphone slipped out from his fingers and landed in a hard crash against the floor. Makoto stood transfixed in his place, his entire body paralyzed in shock. In that moment of terror, Makoto had forgotten how to breath.

A grotesque creature was standing by the front door. Its body was quite similar to a human, but they seemed to be made of thick black smoke. It had one huge red eye taking place all over its face. It had sharp claws made of shadows, so long that it almost touched the surface of the floor.

Although rarely, Makoto had seen demons, but never this vivid and close. Never when he had nobody to run into and never so directly like this. He had seen shadows and bizarre creatures lurking at dark corners, seemingly waiting to prey on him, but never really showed up their entire forms right in front of his face. Makoto instinctively inhaled a breath to scream, but the creature's gigantic shadow claws had lurked forward, covering Makoto's mouth and muffling his scream.

Makoto struggled, fighting his best to break free. His bathroom door burst open and a similar creature jumped out from behind the door. To Makoto's horror, both creatures moved forward, approaching him with their bodies unnaturally crooked as they walked closer. The more he struggled, the more those claws tightened their grips around his body and left him fewer space to move or even breathe. When the creatures were both standing close to him, Makoto's body shook so hard in intense fear so great that his heart must have stopped beating. His vision went blurry and darkness started to take over.

Before his consciousness drifted away, Makoto could hear Sousuke's voice shouting his name.

* * *

 

“Makoto?” The voice was soft and gentle, “Are you awake?”

“Mm...” Makoto mumbled, shifting a little. His eyelashes fluttered as he tried to open his forest green eyes. Soft wind kissed him all over the skin, but he didn't really shiver in the cold. Something warm and strong held his body and provided comfortable heat.

When his blurry vision eventually came to a clear focus, he saw Sousuke's moonlit face and gentle droopy teal eyes staring back at him. Makoto blinked several times, trying to break out of his sleepiness. He realized that he was lying in Sousuke's arms. Sousuke's broad black wings stretched all over their bodies, protecting them like solid shield.

“Sousuke...?” Makoto softly spoke the name. Sousuke tightened his embrace.

“Thank God...” Sousuke breathed in relief, “I... I'm sorry.” He continued with his gruff voice. He sounded annoyed, but the annoyance wasn't directed at Makoto. “I should've been there the whole time and protected you.”

“Where were you...?” Makoto muttered sleepily, “Where are we?”

“I was... sorry, but your university is unnecessarily huge. I couldn't find my way to our rendezvous.” Sousuke confessed with a frustrated sigh, which received a weak laughter from the brunet as a reply. A smile—a subtle one—but still a smile, pasted itself over Sousuke's lips when his ears indulged the melodious voice of Makoto's laughter. “We're on the rooftop of your apartment.”

“What...?” Makoto's eyes went wider. He seemed to have successfully regain his full consciousness. “W-wait—the creatures—“

“Demons.” Sousuke explained, spreading his wings to the sides and allowing Makoto to see their surroundings clearly. “You were attacked by demons. They could kill you, but luckily I came on time.”

“Are those creatures still in my room?” Makoto pulled away from Sousuke's loosened embrace.

Sousuke sighed, looking the other way. “Nah. I've cleared your room from them. They're just lowly demons, after all.” When Makoto was silent, Sousuke shifted his attention back to the brunet again. “Makoto?”

“Why did you take me to the rooftop, then? No, more importantly, why did those demons suddenly come and attack me? This never happened before.” Makoto barely paused as he uttered each sentence under his breath.

“Calm down, Makoto.” Sousuke said, drawing small circles on Makoto's back with his finger. “Demons become aggressive now that you...” he trailed off, preventing his tongue to continue.

“Now that I what?”

“I can't explain that to you yet.” Sousuke finally said, “You'll learn the truth, sooner or later.”

“Truth? What truth?” Makoto insisted, his head bulging with headache. “Look, ever since I met you yesterday night, my life has changed. Not a good change, but a bad one. A bizarre change, and I don't like it. I want answers and I want to live normally.”

Sousuke gritted his teeth, releasing Makoto's body on the rooftop floor and letting him support his own self. “Just be grateful that you're still alive.” Sousuke countered, his moonlit eyes glimmering like the sharp edge of katana. “And yes, you're welcome, Makoto.” He continued in sarcastic tone. Makoto's jaw went stiff, feeling both guilt and annoyance swirling in his chest.

“Sousuke,” Makoto slowly stood up and swallowed, “I... I don't know what to do, okay?” He said softly, feeling fatigue creeping all over his body. “I'm confused. I saw beings that other people can't see, then out of sudden, demons invaded my apartment and attacked me. How do you think I should react?”

The taller man sighed, glancing the other way before facing Makoto again. Any hint of anger or irritation had gone on his expression. “You're in no state for me to tell the actual truth.” He finally said, “I promise I'll explain everything to you once the time is right. For now, you should be aware that demons are targeting on you, but then again, that's the reason I'm here.”

Makoto set his eyes downcast, contemplating. It was when he noticed trickles of blood running down Sousuke's thigh. His mouth cracked open almost in a perfect circle. “Sousuke, you're injured!”

“Oh, it's nothing.” Sousuke followed Makoto's gaze, stretching his hand over the wound. It was a deep, ugly gash overflowing with red blood that showed up his flesh. “Those demons got me for a while, but really, this wound is a joke. It's nothing compared to a war against the Legion.”

“It has to be treated.” Makoto's tone was firm and commanding. “Don't argue. Wait, let me think—uh, what should I do? This looks so bad—you won't die, right, Sousuke?” His voice broke to a higher pitch now. “You shouldn't take me to the rooftop so I can just grab my first aid box. W-wait here—I'll go get it.”

Sousuke laughed a little. Although it sounded gruff and strange, Makoto could easily tell the laughter was genuine. “Angels are immortal, so I won't die. Human medicine does nothing to heal the wound of an angel.” He held Makoto's arm to prevent him from sprinting away. “And I took you to the rooftop because I didn't want to raise an alarm to people visiting your place. What would they think if they found you fainted on the floor? It will be more complicated for you to explain.”

After hearing that answer, Makoto wondered if Sousuke knew about Makoto's habit to lock his true feelings inside and his reluctance to make other people worried. “I... I see,” he nodded, “well, the most important thing right now is to treat your wound. Is there a special medicine for angels or what?”

“Don't worry about this. It will heal itself eventually.”

Makoto didn't respond. He kept staring at the wound. His head tilted to the side, seemingly curious about something. Without warning, Makoto lowered himself and used both his knees for support. His hand grabbed Sousuke's injured thigh, fingers digging into the deep gash. Sousuke almost spit out a girlish squeak at the sudden, painful invasion of Makoto's fingers in his wound.

“For goodness' sake, Makoto!”

Makoto's fingers immediately pulled themselves away. “Aah, I'm sorry!” He cried out, “I didn't mean to—what have I done? I'm so sorry, Sousuke. I don't know why I did it!” Makoto promptly stood up, looking at Sousuke's wound in panic. “I-I don't care if it's going to work or not, but I'll grab my first aid box. Just wait here, don't go anywhere!”

With that, Makoto dashed off frantically toward the rooftop door, yanking it open and almost slamming it shut behind him.

“O-oi...” Sousuke's hand hung uselessly in the air, too late to stop the brunet. When he took a step forward to run after Makoto, he noticed that the pain in his thigh had completely gone. Sousuke frowned, paying his full attention to his thigh. It was still drenched in blood, but when Sousuke swiped his palm over it, the deep gash was nowhere to be found.

Sousuke stood agape in awe. “How come...?” He whispered to himself, then blinking at the closed door in front of him. His lips began to curve up and formed a smile. Since the first time their eyes met under the rain, Sousuke had known the owner of those brilliant green irises couldn't just be an ordinary human with pure heart and soul.

 


	3. Matters of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much your supports (kudos, comments, etc.) I love them to bits. \^-^\
> 
> A little confession: planning and writing this fic is so much fun to me, but also tiring. I lie to you if I say I didn't rush things up. When I heard about SouMako Week, I knew I would love to participate, but I was aware how late I was to acknowledge this event and how limited time was for me to plan and craft an entire fic consisting of nine quite long chapters. Originally I planned three fics for this week, one multi, two one-shots. I scrapped the other two and decided to focus on this one.
> 
> So, through what I've written, I hope I can share the fun I had with you. Happy reading! ^_^/

The first aid box was located in the bathroom.

Makoto had inhaled and exhaled, given a reassuring massage over his chest, and told himself that Sousuke had gotten rid of all the demons. Sounds of running water were heard, but there shouldn't be any more grotesque, vicious creature lingering inside. Makoto carefully approached his bathroom door, turned the knob, and kicked it open.

There was no strange creature inside. The tap was running, his bathtub filled with water, the floor wet and slippery with puddles, but no monster on sight. Makoto breathed in relief, his muscles relaxing after all the tensions.He carefully stepped into the bathroom, released the plug of his bathtub and turned down the tap. He opened a medicine box attached near the sink and reached the first aid kit inside.

Makoto almost jumped in place when the doorbell of his apartment suddenly rang. He pressed a hand on his chest and breathed deeply. He was unbelievably jumpy now after demons had directly come to him. Bringing the first aid kit, Makoto got out of the bathroom to answer the door. He wondered if it was Sousuke, but did Sousuke have to even use the doorbell? Angels could just penetrate the door, right?

 _Not another demon please,_ Makoto thought. He placed the first aid kit on his study desk and fetched a broomstick leaning against the wall. He strongly doubted he could fight demons with a broomstick, but it was still better than nothing. Makoto could see whoever standing behind the door was impatient enough to restlessly attempt on turning the locked door. Clutching the broomstick firmly in his hand, Makoto stepped closer to the door, turned the key still attached to its place and opened the door with shaky hand and sweaty palm.

A shy, creepy creaking sound of the door preceded a heart-relieving sight of Haruka's pale face behind the door. Makoto quickly settled the broomstick in his grasp against the wall and swung his door wide open. “Haru? Why are you here?”

Haruka's jaw clenched. “What happened? Are you alright Makoto?” He blurted the question so fast that Makoto was surprised. The usual Haruka spoke his words slow and quiet. Without waiting for Makoto's gaping mouth to reply, Haruka spilled more sentences without composure, “You called me saying you're scared and there's someone suspicious in your bathroom then I heard your phone cluttered on the floor and you _no longer_ responded to me! Why do you think I'm here?? I thought you're kidnapped or killed or something—stupid Makoto.”

Makoto's hands landed on Haruka's trembling shoulders. In seconds, anger and frustration vanished from Haruka's expression, replaced with quivering jaw and a significant glimmer in his ocean blue eyes. “I'm sorry for letting you worried like this, Haru.”

“It doesn't matter.” Haruka looked down, finally calming down. Makoto could see that Haruka didn't care about being involved in whatever problem he was having right now. Haruka wanted to help. If Makoto pushed him away, Haruka would probably accept it and leave him alone, but Haruka would struggle with a feeling of helplessness for being unable to help Makoto.

“Haru...” Makoto said softly, tightening his grasps on Haruka's shoulders.

“What happened, Makoto?” Haruka's calm voice was vibrating. This was probably Haruka's last attempt to offer his help. If Makoto decided to tell him an obvious lie or refuse his offer, Haruka's heart would sink, and Makoto hated doing that to his best friend.

Makoto slowly released his hands from Haruka's shoulders. “You will probably think I'm going insane, but will you hear me out?”

* * *

 

Soft yellow moonlight was reflected on the teal of Sousuke's eyes as the angel gazed at the sky. The sky was beautiful tonight. Sousuke's wings fluttered open and folded close again, before finally releasing themselves in full stretch. His pair of black wings gleamed under the moonlight, most part of it seemed to merged with darkness of night. They were broad, bigger and taller than Sousuke's own body, the tip of it touching the floor of the rooftop.

“Sousuke?” Makoto's voice interrupted his wings to catch the wind. Sousuke turned his body toward the sweet voice he'd secretly loved since the first time Makoto let him hear it. Makoto was standing by the rooftop door, obviously in awe at the sight of his expansive wings. Sousuke would like to treat his eyes to that admiration reflected on Makoto's face, but he couldn't help noticing another person making his presence known beside Makoto.

He was a shorter man with dark hair—almost black, but a hint of deep blue was evident in those neat strands of hair. His moonlit blue eyes settled on Sousuke, but they were unfocused. His gaze was fixed against Sousuke's body rather than his face. Sousuke was aware that unlike Makoto, this man could neither see him nor sense his presence, let alone physically touch him.

“Haru, he's standing there.” Makoto pointed out, “He's an angel of war. His name is Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Sousuke frowned, folding his black wings neatly behind his back. He lazily strolled forward, eyes still glued on Haruka's entire body. He observed Makoto's best friend from his head to the tip of his toe. “Can he even see me?”

“No.” Makoto answered, smiling sheepishly with a head tilt. “But I told him you're real. Eh? Sousuke, your wound has healed! That's pretty fast.”

“Are you talking to that angel?” Haruka asked, casting his eyes around their surroundings, as if his eyes could catch Sousuke's presence eventually if he kept looking. “Where is he?”

“In front of us.” Makoto said, looking directly at Sousuke. “Sousuke, he's my best friend, Nanase Haruka.” The brunet cheerfully introduced them. The introduction process should be awkward for Haruka who couldn't even see the person he was introduced at, but he nonchalantly played along.

“So you're Yamazaki,” Haruka stated the obvious, looking straight through Sousuke's chest. “Makoto has told me about you.” He folded his arms in front of his chest, “And since I can't see you, I'll just tell you this: either you wholeheartedly protect and take excellent care of him, or just get out of Makoto's life forever and don't you ever bother him again.”

Sousuke glowered at Haruka with the coldest sword-steel gaze Makoto had ever witnessed. The brunet shuddered at the sight, pulling Haruka closer to him. “H-Haru, you shouldn't say that!”

“What? Did I offend him?” Haruka closed his eyes, curving his lips to a small smile. “What's his answer?”

“Of course I will protect him wholeheartedly.” Sousuke spitted the words out. Makoto looked a bit surprised, with pink blushes burning his cheeks. “It's my job after all. What else should I do?” Sousuke continued, oblivious of the small shadow immediately crossing over Makoto's face. “Well, you tell him, Makoto.” Sousuke shifted his attention to the brunet, who had quickly regained his composure.

“Sousuke said he will protect me wholeheartedly.” Makoto smiled gently at Haruka. The blue-eyed man blinked slowly. His expression was calm, contemplating.

“Alright then. Mark my words.” Haruka said, “If something happens to Makoto, I'll be the one who hunt you down, regardless of your state of being. Whether you're an angel, demon, ghost, or spirit... try me.” Haruka kept his tone flat and his look blank, except for rather offensive creases between his brows.

“Like I will ever let a single demon get close to him.” Sousuke grunted. Makoto just smiled nervously at him. Then, Sousuke's cold eyes softened as he looked down to the ground, “I've sworn to guard him with the entirety of my existence, my body and soul.”

Makoto's lips cracked open, but no words came out of it.

“What does he say, Makoto?” Haruka observed his best friend, not letting a single change of Makoto's expression out of his awareness.

“He has sworn to guard me with the entirety of his existence, his body and soul.” Makoto's lips formed a soft smile. He was blushing again and keeping his eyes downcast with a certain shyness. Sousuke thought Makoto was very adorable that way.

“Keep that promise.” Haruka seemed relaxed now, “Makoto is very important to me.”

Makoto blinked and lifted his head up to face his best friend, jaw dropping low. “H-Haru!”

“Let's go back to your room. I'm staying the night.” Haruka shifted his eyes to the side, a tint of red colored his cheek.

* * *

 

“You don't have to say that, you know.” Makoto was laying on his bed and staring sleepily at the ceiling. “That you've sworn to protect me with the entirety of your existence thing. That's such an exaggeration.”

“Not at all. It's the truth.” Sousuke answered. He was sitting and leaning against the wall near Makoto's bed. Haruka had already fallen asleep on an extra futon Makoto had provided for him. Makoto slowly turned toward him.

“Why?” He asked, genuinely curious. Makoto realized he'd wondered too much about Sousuke's promise the entire time since the angel uttered them without hesitation. “Why did you swear about that kind of thing for me? Is it because you're bound by duty?”

Unlike usual, Sousuke was silent. He rubbed his fully healed thigh, running his fingers carefully over it. “Well,” he began, “you can say that, yes.”

“Poor you.”

“Makoto?” Sousuke turned to directly face him. Silver moonlight penetrated the window and casted its soft light over Sousuke's teal eyes. They were glowing so beautifully that it hurt Makoto in a way too unfamiliar for him to interpret.

“You're bound to protect someone you barely know. A nobody to you, but you have to put your body and soul on the line for that person's safety. I can't imagine how that would feel if I were you.” His voice was soft soothing hushes, serene.

“It's... fine...” Sousuke trailed off. Maybe Makoto was imagining it, but Sousuke looked somewhat hurt. “I'm used to it. I'm an angel of war, after all...”

“I see...” Makoto fought his best not to fall asleep. “Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for saving my life today.” Makoto managed a smile so genuine and gentle, almost loving. Sousuke's body slightly shook before he nodded.

“It's my duty.”

“I know.” Makoto closed his eyes, feeling his chest tightening. He sighed before he gave in for a dream to snatch his consciousness away.

* * *

 

Days passed by so casually that Makoto felt like his normal life had returned to him. Haruka's almost blind faith in everything Makoto told him definitely sent his feelings for the better. Yet, Makoto couldn't help but wonder if Haruka pretended to believe him only to make him feel accepted and not left out.

Makoto might go through his days like he would before on ordinary days, but he couldn't deny a significant change in his life, which was Sousuke's presence in practically every activity. The angel sat by his side in his university classes, accompanied him in shopping, leaned against his bed every night, woke him up every morning and greeted him good morning with his gruff voice and usual cold demeanor. Despite him following Makoto everywhere like a loyal dog, Sousuke almost never let his aloofness slipped out of him.

“Aren't you bored?” Makoto spilled his concern one day, “My life is not interesting for an angel like you, is it? You could be out there flying alongside planes, doing adventurous angel duties, fighting demons, performing miracles, traveling around the world, playing with cats—“

“Why would I play with cats?” Sousuke was reading on the bed while Makoto was preparing his dinner. Makoto plunged the ladle tip inside a small pot of green curry, stirring it carefully. He wasn't good at cooking, but university life had forced him to learn to at least prepare something edible for himself. Green curry was his favorite food, so it was one of the very few dishes Makoto could make.

“Because cats are adorable.” Makoto answered with an eye twitch, like Sousuke had just asked him the dumbest question ever. “Seriously? You can't touch people but you're holding that book like it's made of spiritual material.”

“You're giving me headache.” Sousuke dropped the book and rubbed his neck with his palm. “Tell me how that Nanase guy survives a day with you.”

“Hey!” Makoto dropped the tip of his ladle in the pot and folded his arms in front of his chest, lips pouting a little. Sousuke loved seeing him pout—actually, he loved observing every expression Makoto could make, except maybe some expressions that indicate sadness. Of course, his favorite was Makoto's genuine sunshine-drenched smile capable to make flowers bloom, combined with a head tilt. Every time Sousuke was lucky enough to witness that, he would stop whatever he was doing to admire a certain beauty radiated along with that miraculous smile.

Sousuke loosened himself a little as he grinned in amusement. “Kidding.” He smiled playfully, “I can easily understand why.” Of course he could. Living with Makoto was like having an actual visible angel in his life, so how was it possible for Nanase to get tired of him, really?

“Why, then?” Makoto stared at him, as curious as a child.

“Because having you is like having an ang—mother.” Sousuke would instinctively say 'angel', but he twisted his tongue to say another word at the last split second of finishing his sentence.

Makoto's beautiful green eyes narrowed. “It seemed like you were trying to say other thing instead of 'mother'.”

“My tongue slipped.” Sousuke answered a little too hastily that he originally intended. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, since you're curious as to why I can touch things, I can do that with little effort using my mana.”

“Your what?”

“Mana.” Sousuke echoed his own word, “It's a kind of spiritual energy every angel possesses.”

The gorgeous green of Makoto's irises seemed to lose its shine for a second, but sunshine quickly shimmered over it. Makoto's mouth gaped open and closed like fish out of water. Sousuke took that as a hint that something just knocked Makoto's head, probably an idea he wouldn't be happy to agree with. “Does that mean you can also make yourself _visible??”_

 _Figured,_ Sousuke thought. “With effort, yes. Using my mana.” He replied, lazily standing up from the bed. “But what's the point? You can see me either way.”

“You can show yourself up in front of Haru.” Makoto grinned enthusiastically that his eyes were pushed close.

“What for?”

“So he'll completely believe me!”

“Are you indicating that this Nanase guy doesn't actually believe you, then?” Sousuke scowled, “What a nice best friend you have.” He said sarcastically.

Makoto was clearly taken aback. “Why are you and Haru reflect the nature of dog and cat? You two seem to hate each other without reason. And no, it's my own problem. Haru is the best friend I can possibly have, and he knows what I need. He wants me to feel accepted.” The curve on Makoto's smile tinged his gaze with particular gentleness. “I just want to assure him that I'm fine. I don't hallucinate, and I'm not going insane.”

“Leave him be.” Sousuke snorted, “I want to see how enduring he will be to your nonsense.”

Makoto took a short breath to reply, but Sousuke raised his hand, prompting him to keep silent. “Before you interrupt, I'm not saying all of this are nonsenses. They're real, but in Nanase's perspective, they're probably nonsenses. Moreover, I should tell you that angels don't reveal themselves physically, unless it's extremely necessary. I don't see you trying to prove my existence to Nanase as something really urgent.”

“Well...” Makoto swallowed, “I can't deny that.” He was aware of this fact. Sightings of angels were extremely rare and miraculous, after all. Miracles didn't happen casually. Most formulas of miracles involved impossibility. They seemed to contradict human's logic and draw either bewilderment, skepticism, or fascination.

Releasing a sigh, Makoto walked back toward the boiling pot and turned off the stove. The dark-haired man never shifted his attention away from Makoto. He could easily detect a certain problem had been draining Makoto these past days. Behind those bright smiles, Makoto looked more exhausted every single day. Sousuke thought Makoto had enough sleep each passing night, but dark circles still occasionally appeared under his eyes. “Hey, Makoto. Care to tell me what's bothering you? Don't answer with 'I'm fine'. I won't believe that.”

Makoto suspended his answer for a moment. He scooped a spoonful of green curry and carefully placed the content on his tongue without the spoon touching his lips. He cringed at the taste. “I'm doubting myself.” He finally confessed, “I've been imagining those demons coming back to me every night. I know you're here to protect me, but...” he grimaced, “I've been seeing demons ever since I was little. Angels? Probably never even once before I saw you. I'm actually scared.”

Sousuke had stood up right behind him. “You're worried that I'm indeed just a manifested product of your imaginations gone wild? Is that what you mean by 'doubting yourself'? Are you afraid I'm not 'real' enough to protect you from demons?”

“Perhaps so. Maybe you're like those creepy imaginary friends some kids have.” Makoto's lips quivered, “Children's imaginary friends are real in their own eyes, after all. When I was a kid, my mom said I have a guardian angel, and that angel will always protect me. I wanted to believe her, but if that angel did exist, why didn't I feel at peace? I'd only seen dark creatures, both in real life and in my nightmare. They always watched me from a distance, like they were waiting for the right time to ambush me, but they never really did. On the day after I met you, it was the first time they actually approached me so directly and attacked me. The experience was shocking and terrifying for me.

“Before I met you, I was reading an old book about angels. I believe them—because if demons exist, so do angels. Yet, at that point I was sure that I'm not a part of them. I concluded that angels are there to protect and bring happiness to other people, but not me.”

Makoto took some seconds to pause, keeping his eyes downcast, refusing to look at Sousuke. “Haru is aware that I believe in angels, but deep down, I strongly doubt he has similar faith as mine. It's always him who protected me from demons. Not angels. Whenever I was scared, I always ran to either my parents or Haru. Once, I thought Haru is actually my guardian angel, disguised as human. These past days since you entered my life, sometimes I thought you aren't real. Perhaps I was too desperate for a guardian angel to exist in my life, to the point where I started to imagine things and failed to differentiate which is real and which isn't. Insane people don't realize they're insane.”

Not a single word wriggled out of Sousuke's attention. If Makoto turned his head now to face him, maybe he would be surprised at how soft Sousuke's droopy teal eyes could appear. The black angel settled his hand on the back of Makoto's right hand, which was holding the spoon. He locked the brunet's hand in a careful grip and pulled it toward his mouth. Sousuke licked the remaining green curry still sticking all over the spoon head until it was cleaned. “Do you still dare say I'm not real enough and there's actually no angel guarding you like a loyal dog here?”

Adorable red tinges started to adorn Makoto's cheeks. “Why do you do that?”

“If I'm not real, then keep using this spoon to feed yourself.”

“I won't!”

“Why? You don't like the idea of indirect kiss with an imaginary creature?”

“Oh my God...” Makoto whined, uselessly covering his blushing face with his free palm. “Fine, I get it.” The burning on Makoto's skin seemed to intensify. Sousuke smiled in satisfaction, closing his eyes for a while.

“Alright, Makoto. I guess we can count this as necessary.” Sousuke gently released Makoto's hand. “You've been looking like a wreck these past days. So here's my offer: pick a day and any place you want to refresh your mind, then I'll gladly put myself into display to every single person we meet.”

“What are you babbling about?” Makoto tilted his head upward to face him, eyes widening in disbelief, “They'll stare at you funny with those black wings!”

“Who says I'm going to show off my wings?” Sousuke smirked, “It takes a lot of mana, but I'll appear as ordinary human and interact with people, so you'll be assured that my existence is absolute, not only based on your own crazy suggestion.”

Makoto studied him for a moment, his fingers slid over his chin. “Hmm... you'll follow me wherever place I choose and at any day?”

“Sure. Pick a place where you think you can be happy and relieved.” Sousuke smiled almost gently at him, “Those fake bright smiles of yours are annoying to see. I want the genuine ones.”

* * *

 

Children's screams of excitement and delight jabbed the cool air with such intensity that made Sousuke cringe. Makoto pushed himself forward, taking all the views around them with somewhat similar enthusiasm pasted all over his face that could match the children's.

Makoto had chosen an amusement park. It was an unbelievably crowded place packed with too many people, mostly families. Sousuke, who wasn't used to being cramped between a lot of people (he was invisible and untouchable before), suffocated in his place while tried to reach Makoto. The brunet had walked faster in front of him and could easily disappear among the sea of human bodies.

Did Makoto even remember the fact that Sousuke was pathetic in finding directions?

“Excuse me,” Sousuke muttered, trying not to bump against people and keep up with Makoto's pace. His pace was interrupted in front of a baby stroller. A blond baby was lying inside, giggling as his soft tiny hands was moving around to grab the little smiling stars hanging on top of him. His mother was busy talking on the phone, one hand securely wrapped around the stroller handle.

Sousuke looked down at the baby, imagining him to have olive-brown hair and pretty green eyes. If only Sousuke had found Makoto on the day of his birth, maybe he would be able to witness the delicate and fragile beauty of baby Makoto. Sousuke imagined pressing his lips over baby Makoto's forehead, feeling the cozy warmth and fresh, sweet smell of him. Yet if that happened, his wrist would burn and baby Makoto would definitely cry, although the pain should be temporary.

The blond baby took notice of Sousuke's presence, his magenta eyes blinked when they collided with Sousuke's stoic expression before they began to water. The baby immediately cried, and Sousuke quickly left before the mother realized what Sousuke's face had done to her baby. The teal-eyed angel sighed. There was a strong reason why he wasn't an angel of happiness, after all. Unlike Shigino Kisumi who could naturally make babies laugh, Sousuke's face would probably give those babies nightmares. Did he really look that unfriendly or even scary? Makoto seemed unaffected by his expression and demeanor, but that was probably because he's used to having Nanase's blank look and quietness around.

Sousuke turned on his heel, coming to a halt in front of a souvenir shop glass window. Through the glass, he could see slight reflection of his whole appearance. He was casually dressed, completely human, no wings attached to his back. He was wearing a green tee, unbuttoned red plaid shirt, dark jacket, and orange trousers. All of them too colorful for his taste and a little too tight on him as they belonged to Makoto. The first time Makoto saw his human form, he had admired him. “You look completely normal!” Makoto exclaimed in delight, holding out his hand to find Sousuke's invisible wings near his back. He nodded in approval when his hand reached nothing but air. “How did you do it?”

“Mana.” Sousuke answered him, as if that one word could explain everything.

Now, Sousuke stood by the glass window, examining his own expression. There was nothing wrong with it. Maybe he could even admire himself a little bit because Sousuke was aware how good he looked.

“There you are!” Makoto's high voice snapped him back to awareness. He quickly turned, finding Makoto running toward him. “I thought you get lost again, Sousuke!”

Sousuke didn't answer, refusing to admit that he in fact almost got lost.

“Either way, we should go now.” Makoto smiled brightly at him, “Time to get on rides.”

* * *

 

What was the point of sitting on a roofless train-like thing and roll around on tracks that went on in a giant circle? Did human really love the feel of falling from high place? From so many rides Sousuke had seen and tried, he smiled a little in amusement how human was quite desperate in their great desire to be able to fly and swing around in the air.

As Sousuke sat beside Makoto on a thing they called as jet coaster, he could see Makoto's hand had turned white from grabbing the bar so hard. “What if...” Makoto whimpered, “if this ride suddenly goes off its track...?”

Sousuke fought the urge to dramatically roll his eyes. He relaxed on his seat. “Now who suggested to ride on this thing in the first place?” He said, silently swearing that if accident did happen, he would immediately release and spread his wings to save Makoto from falling.

And all other people, of course. Identity be damned. Using a high amount of mana, he could just erase himself from everyone's memories.

Makoto smiled sheepishly, looking anxious as the ride began to move steadily forward, up closer to the sky. When it was on top, the jet coaster began to follow the falling track in high speed. Most of the people screamed, and Makoto screamed even louder near Sousuke's ears. He cringed at the voice, not because of its loudness, but the fear blending inside it. The whole ride, Sousuke could detect nothing but fear in Makoto, which made his heart sink. He originally agreed when Makoto asked him if he would like to try jet coaster because he thought it could bring happiness for Makoto. He didn't expect Makoto to be so scared.

After the ride was over, colors had been drained from Makoto's face. Sousuke escorted him to sit on the nearest bench, scratching his head while Makoto pressed a hand over his mouth to prevent vomiting his lunch out. Sousuke looked around, “I'll get you something to relieve your sickness—“

“Don't. You'll get lost.” Makoto cut him off, voice weakening.

“I won't go too far.”

The brunet shook his head, inhaling a deep breath before standing up again. Sousuke instinctively slipped an arm around Makoto's, helping him to walk. Makoto let out a small laugh. “I feel like an old grandpa.”

“Nah. Far from it. What do you need?”

“Something warm... like ginger tea. Apple juice sounds good as well.” Makoto said, gently tugging their arms as a small signal that Makoto would like to lead the way. He couldn't trust Sousuke when it comes to finding directions. The taller man gave in, letting Makoto pull him around while keeping an eye on him.

They stopped by a beverage cart and Makoto let Sousuke do the transaction. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched his guardian angel talking casually with the vendor and ordering a cup of ginger tea for Makoto and a can of coke for himself.

“You two are such lovely young men.” The vendor grinned amiably. She was an old woman, most of her hair had turned grey. “Are you good friends with each other?”

“You can say that.” Sousuke replied, glancing at Makoto who was smiling back at him. Makoto had indeed considered Sousuke as a good friend. They'd literally live together for a couple of weeks now, breathing the same air, sharing the same space. Their personalities almost opposed each other, like him and Haruka did. Combined, they lived in balance. Moreover, Sousuke was his guardian angel. How could they not be good friends?

“Oh, are you two probably boyfriends? Lovers?” The old woman smiled so wide that her eyes were closed. She was pouring steamy ginger tea to a paper cup.

Now the idea of boyfriend wasn't in Makoto's mind before that it jolted him. His jaw automatically dropped. “N-no!” Makoto covered his face with his palm in embarrassment.

Seeing the furious blush burning Makoto's face and the red tinges on Sousuke's cheeks, the old woman laughed heartily. “Oh, I envy you two. To be so young and in love.”

“We're not—“ Both Makoto and Sousuke countered at the same time.

“My, don't take it so seriously.” The old vendor handed Makoto the cup. “When I see you two, I feel this kind of strange happiness. You two remind me of angels.”

“Angels?” Makoto echoed, clearly surprised by the remark.

“Because I always believe that angels bring you happiness.” The old woman gave Sousuke a can of coke. “Seeing you two, I feel so happy I can't tell why.”

Sousuke stared at the woman, his stoic expression had completely vanished. A hand thread through his. When Sousuke looked down, he caught Makoto's soft green eyes and curved up lips.

* * *

 

“Once, you told me so many reasons why you aren't an angel of happiness.” Makoto said as they made their way throughout the amusement park. The sky had gotten dark, and Makoto had been completely cured from his motion sickness. They had tried a lot of different rides. While the jet coaster didn't do the job, Makoto looked content enough with other rides. The more he observed those smiles and laughters coming from Makoto, the more Sousuke couldn't desire anything else but to keep those genuine happiness permanent.

“I did tell you that.” Sousuke replied. He'd told Makoto about many roles of angels several days ago, and obvious reasons why he wasn't an angel of happiness.

Makoto pulled Sousuke in a queue to ride the giant ferris wheel. “Then I must tell you something. I think...” Makoto looked the other way, an adorable shy smile still visible for Sousuke's eyes to witness, “...I think, you had brought me so much happiness already.”

“M-Makoto...?”

“Two days after I met you, I complained about the change you brought to my life. But now, I'm grateful I can have you in my life, Sousuke.” Makoto looked down, attempting uselessly to hide his blushes. “You made me feel at ease. You patiently listened to my complaints and worries. You seemed reluctant and annoyed most of the time, but you still accompanied me wherever I go or whatever I do. Today is no exception.”

Makoto looked up at him, cheeks glowing red. Makoto tilted his head a little, smiling the best genuine smile Sousuke had ever seen—a joyful one. “I had so much fun. Thank you for doing this willingly for me. You must be tired, spending so much of your mana today.”

There was a lump stuck in Sousuke's throat, a glowing warmth on his neck and face, a lively beat inside his chest. Sousuke wanted to tell Makoto that he shouldn't misunderstand Sousuke's outer annoyance and reluctancy in doing his duty. They weren't the real emotions Sousuke was feeling when he accompanied Makoto around and guarded him loyally. He wanted to tell Makoto that he, too, was boiling in happiness by staying beside Makoto all the time.

Instead of expressing his feelings, Sousuke released a sigh, “You're welcome.”

Makoto kept his smile pasted on his lips for a while, lifting his head toward the dark sky.

“Oi, Makoto.”

“Yeah?”

“What's the point of waiting in a line to ride that thing?” Sousuke pointed toward the ferris wheel, smiling meaningfully at the brunet. “I can give you a much better experience than what that thing can possibly provide.”

Makoto stared blankly at him for a moment before his green eyes widened in enthusiasm. “Do you mean...?”

“Sure. Why not?” Sousuke gently took Makoto's hand, pulling him out of the line. “I'll take you to the sky.”

* * *

 

Sousuke was indeed real. He wasn't a product of Makoto's imagination. He was real and he would always stay by Makoto's side. One day at the amusement park had proven him that.

Now, the teal-eyed angel slid one arm around Makoto's shoulders. Settling another arm under the back of Makoto's knees, Sousuke lifted his slightly smaller body easily like he weighted nothing. Makoto had panicked for a while, protesting that he was heavy, but Sousuke convinced him otherwise by grinning and telling him to not underestimate an angel of war.

Beautiful, exquisite black wings broke out of Sousuke's back, stretching themselves to their fullest—broad and powerful. He stood at an edge of the rooftop of Makoto's apartment. “Hold on tight.” Sousuke warned. Carrying Makoto in his arms, Sousuke stepped forward, one heel hanging in the air. Makoto anxiously took a peek at the ground far below, clutching on Sousuke's shoulder. The poundings on Makoto's chest were so intense that Sousuke could feel Makoto's heartbeats on his torso. Smiling, Sousuke let the feathers of his black wings flutter and he jumped off the roof.

Makoto shut his eyes in fear, but instead of falling, he felt his body being lifted up to the sky. Powerful strokes of Sousuke's wings cut the air behind them. Makoto slowly opened his eyes and found themselves easily riding on the wind. He gasped in astonishment, taking in all the dazzling night lights illuminating Tokyo far below them. “It's... it's beautiful.” Makoto whispered.

“Right?” Sousuke smiled at him. It didn't take long until Makoto shifted his attention back to Sousuke's face, all the beautiful lights spreading before them forgotten.

Dark feathers fluttering in the cold night wind, Sousuke pulled Makoto closer and tightened his embrace. As they got lost in each other's eyes, Sousuke's head tilted as he leaned closer and landed a gentle kiss on Makoto's lips.

Tonight, he had planned to reveal another piece of truth he'd been longing to tell Makoto. Yet, as their lips were sealed against each other, Sousuke completely gave up to the fact that not everything could go as planned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little baby with blond hair and magenta eyes who's crying when he sees Sousuke is Nagisa. I can't help it.


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely supports! \^-^/  
> I'm sorry this has taken a little while to update, unlike the other chapters. I'm dealing with college responsibilities.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ever since that night, the relationship between Sousuke and Makoto changed to a rather confusing one. None of them really talked about that particular night. Every time their gazes collided against each other, Makoto would initially get embarrassed, but couldn't bring up the subject of Sousuke suddenly kissing him. It wasn't even only about Sousuke kissing him on the lips, but Makoto's immediate response in pushing his lips to deepen the kiss.

For Makoto, it was a wonderful experience. The kiss was Makoto's first in almost nineteen years of his entire life. He remembered the feel of his guardian angel's lips against his mouth—scorching yet tender—a spark that liven up his long-dead system. It was fire in the midst of freezing wind—inviting, healing, like a home.

Home.

Kissing Sousuke felt like Makoto had finally come back to a home after a long journey. It was weird, because Makoto had his family back in Iwatobi. He had Haruka. Yet, as Makoto parted his mouth to allow more entrance and their tongues subtly touched for the briefest moment, he was in his true home. His family and Haruka felt like temporary matters—the people who meant life for him, a cozy shelter, but not yet a true home.

But Sousuke, the angel felt ethereal, everlasting.

When they broke the kiss, Makoto was instantly addicted. He wanted more. He hold onto Sousuke like the angel could disappear at any moment when he was unaware, like he was just a piece of dream, like Makoto would suddenly wake up on his bed alone, surrounded by darkness.

After Sousuke put him back down safely on the rooftop of his apartment and they walked side by side toward Makoto's room with hands tangled in each other's, Makoto's eyes stung with a single tear of happiness. Sousuke was real. There was no more doubt weighting his chest.

Now, after several days, both of them acted like nothing had ever happened. Much to Makoto's relief, they were definitely closer to each other, despite avoiding that particular subject. Sousuke acted more playful, his stoicism and aloofness were occasionally scrapped off from his face. He often teased the brunet, smiling widely at the sight of blushing Makoto. Pinpointing where their relationship was standing right now was difficult, but Makoto was quite positive it was leading toward a better one. They grew more intimate, more open.

One cool rainy day in early November, Sousuke offered to cook for Makoto while the brunet was busy doing chores. Using a little mana to touch things, he deftly prepared some of Makoto's favorite dishes.

“Oi, Mako,” Sousuke called, stirring a full pot of green curry with a ladle, “taste test.”

Makoto gave a final cleaning stroke over his wooden desk and made his way toward Sousuke. The angel smiled at him, scooping a spoonful of curry for Makoto to taste. He carefully lifted the spoon to the other's mouth and Makoto obediently take it. Those green eyes widened in surprise as he let out a high-pitched voice of pleasure that was close to a moan. Sousuke laughed lightly through his grinning. “It's perfect.” Makoto commented, swallowing the curry. “How is it possible?”

Sousuke was still smiling. “I don't eat this stuff but I learned.”

“I wonder if an angel has any interest in human cuisine.” Makoto rubbed his chin.

“I'm interested. Human foods can taste funny, although I don't necessarily need to eat. Physically eating human foods requires a little mana, so most of the time I won't bother if the foods aren't good.”

“Aah, I see. May I ask you to teach me how to cook sometimes, Sousuke? Until I can make something that worth your 'heavenly' tongue?” Makoto asked, half-teasing him while smiling very sweetly. The gesture hit the teal-eyed angel's heart spot on. Sousuke had learnt that when he wanted something, Makoto could be very manipulative without the other noticing. He would use the other person's interest or sensitivity in order to persuade them to gladly do what he wanted, or he would present a very sweet smile and honey-glazed voice. In this case, Makoto was using the latter.

Sousuke seemed hesitant for a while, but he nodded in the end. “Sure.”

“Thank you, Sousuke.” Makoto smiled in contentment. He took a peek toward the boiling pot, green eyes staring blankly at it. “Uh... Sousuke?”

“What is it?”

“After I'm done with doing chores and we sit together for dinner, I would like to talk to you about something.”

* * *

 

At dinner time, the rain had fallen off as drizzle. Makoto looked out the window, playfully gliding a finger at the cold glass of it. Clear drops of water sprayed all over the glass. He was sitting at the other end of his bed, where the window was easily accessible there. Sousuke approached him with two bowls of steamy green curry. He carefully placed them on a small table in the middle of the room.

“Glad to know you're going to join me on dinner.” Makoto smiled cheerfully, jumping off his bed and helping Sousuke to get other utensils they might need. “You never really want to eat the food I've made. It's unfair.” He whined.

Sousuke snorted. “The taste of your food just made me cringe.”

“Hey! That's why I asked you to teach me.” Makoto settled some spoons and chopsticks on a small plate. He sat on the floor, adjusting himself in front of the table while Sousuke did the same at the other side.

“Yeah, yeah. I will, don't worry.” Sousuke put a plate of  _ tonkatsu  _ on the table and grabbed his chopsticks. He expressed his gratefulness for the food before sipping on the curry with a spoon.

Makoto uttered the same gratitude for the food and began to happily eat his portion.

They ate in silence for a full minute before Sousuke began, “So, what do you want to talk to me about?”

“About that night...” Makoto didn't need to explain more. Sousuke knew which night—the night after a full day at the amusement park—when they first shared a kiss. Sousuke was silent, prompting Makoto to continue. The brunet took a deep breath. “Why did you... kiss me?”

Sousuke took a moment, crunching a piece of  _ tonkatsu  _ with his teeth and swallowing it. “Well...”

“You do know that kissing on the lips means something different than kissing on the cheek or forehead, right?”

“Of course I do.” Sousuke snorted.

“Then why?” Makoto had abandoned his meal, green eyes staring deeply at Sousuke.

“Is there any other reason?” Sousuke's eyes shifted away as he put down his chopsticks. “I thought it's already obvious? I fell in love with you.”

The confession was blunt and unexpected. Makoto failed to maintain his calmness, as his eyes were blown wide and his lips parted in awe. Words completely drifted out of his mind, leaving Makoto to gape like an idiot. “You—what?” He finally managed to utter with all the jumbled mess swirling in his head. He'd just realized he was feverish with all the heat burning from his neck to the tip of his ears.

“Don't pretend to be deaf.” Sousuke grunted, grabbing his chopsticks and slipped another piece of  _ tonkatsu  _ to his mouth. Eating was quite a nice way to fill up an awkward stillness. “Well, what about you?” He countered, “I did initiate the kiss, but you responded to me so fast that I was taken aback.”

“Sousuke!” Makoto whined, hiding his red face behind both palms. Sousuke moved closer to him, carefully keeping his movement soundless. When he was beside Makoto, he took both Makoto's wrists and pulled them away from his face. Ignoring Makoto's small protest, Sousuke leaned closer and pressed his lips against Makoto's cheek.

“Now say your feelings to me.” He breathed in a whisper near Makoto's burning ear.

Makoto's body was shaking. “I... I love you,” he confessed with quivering lips.

“Makoto,” Sousuke sighed in contentment, “I think I can't be happier. Am I allowed to do more?”

Makoto faintly nodded. Sousuke gently caught the tip of Makoto's ear with his teeth, causing the brunet to shudder in pleasure. “S-Sousuke...”

“More?” Sousuke whispered, fingers reaching Makoto's chin. He tilted Makoto's head to face him before crashing his mouth to those soft lips he'd always been tempted to kiss since a long time ago. Sousuke rested his palm at the back of Makoto's head, enjoying the silky strokes of his strands of olive-brown hair between his fingers. His palm pushed Makoto's head closer to deepen their kiss, muffling the brunet's moan.

His moans didn't stop Sousuke from pushing Makoto's body with his own, until Makoto was laying flat on the floor and Sousuke was on top of him. Sousuke's black wings stretched to each side, their edges resting on the floor, as if trying to cover their bodies from anyone to see. “S-Sou...” Makoto's eyes widened, his blush deepened when Sousuke thought it couldn't get any redder. Sousuke trapped Makoto's wrists at each side of his body. For a moment, he looked hesitant. Seconds after that hesitation, Sousuke released Makoto's wrists and stood up.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't...” Sousuke trailed off. His head was boiling hot that he was surprised steam hadn't come out of it.

“Sousuke, don't be sorry.” Makoto quickly sat up, “Uh, it's okay, you know... doing this.” his eyes shifted away in embarrassment, “It's just... it's my first time, so I was awkward.”

“No, it's not about that.” Sousuke shook his head, “I just... I can't.” Sousuke clenched his teeth in frustration. Makoto tilted his head in wonder, but before he could utter a question, his apartment door bell rang. Makoto's body tensed in shock, as if he was caught red-handed.

“Wait here...” Makoto awkwardly stood up, “I don't look like a mess, right?”

“Just your adorable blushing mess. I haven't touched you that far.”

“Sousuke!” Makoto groaned, rushing toward the front door. He inserted a key and unlocked the door, opening it slightly to see his guest. When Haruka's face registered to Makoto's mind, he slammed the door wide open. “Haru! You didn't tell me you would come.”

“Just checking on you.” Haruka explained, “Our coach is celebrating his birthday so he invited his students to his house party. His house is near your apartment, so...” Haruka didn't finish his sentence, finding it to be unnecessary. Makoto nodded in understanding, stepping aside for Haruka to enter. The blue-eyed man silently walked in, untying his shoes and pulling it off slowly before taking further step. “Makoto,” he turned to his best friend, “your face is red.”

“Ah, it's just... it's nothing—“ he stopped mid-sentence, shrieking in surprise as he felt Sousuke's arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind and lifted Makoto a little, high enough for his feet to hang in the air. Haruka couldn't see the angel, but he was obviously displeased when he noticed Makoto's feet didn't even touch the floor.

“Yamazaki,” his voice was a sharp hiss, “stop abusing Makoto or I'll make you visible and stab you with my kitchen knife.”

Sousuke smirked, refusing to let go of Makoto. “Oh, really?”

“You two, enough. Sousuke, put me down.” Makoto struggled, blushing even more. Haruka's eyes turned dark, a shadow crossing his face. Sousuke chuckled, carefully lowered Makoto to the ground and released his waist.

“Makoto.” Haruka glared coldly at his best friend, “I need to talk to you. In private.”

“Eh?” Makoto blinked, glancing at Sousuke before turning his attention back to Haruka. “In private, you mean...”

“Just you and me. That angel should go elsewhere.”

“Sousuke.” Makoto smiled apologetically to his guardian angel. Sousuke frowned, staring at Haruka in suspicion. “Just stay here. Me and Haru will go out, but we won't get far.”

“Got it.” Sousuke rested a hand on his hip, “Just be careful.”

Makoto and Haruka looked at each other, engaged in a silent communication before Makoto smiled gently at Sousuke. Haruka took the first step away, and Makoto followed him out of his apartment room.

* * *

 

Light drops of drizzle were still pouring over the entire city, dampening every inch of the city they could reach. Haruka stopped several doors away from Makoto's apartment room and leaned against the wall. “You and Yamazaki seemed too intimate.”

“Haru,” Makoto blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably in his place. He couldn't bring his eyes to look at his best friend. “I really didn't expect our relationship to turn into this...” he swallowed. He couldn't even tell what was their relationship status yet, but he was aware it was leading to a sensitive route—probably a forbidden and dangerous one.

Haruka didn't utter a single word for a while before taking deeper breath. “Makoto, I'm going to be blunt about this. Is it even possible?”

The short question took Makoto's attention right away. “Possible...?” He echoed. He could easily read what Haruka had meant by it.

_ Is it possible for an angel to romantically love a human? _

That question struck Makoto, pouring over him like a large volume of ice-cold water. For a moment, it seemed like Makoto's blood stopped flowing in his body, frozen still. Was it even possible for a heavenly angel to love a human? It sounded illogical, impossible, and it was actually Makoto's inner faith about angels, long buried and often forgotten. After Sousuke barged in to his life, he'd unconsciously abandoned that faith and believed every word Sousuke told him, taking every single one of them as truth.

Which angel was crazy enough to fall in love with an ordinary human? Sousuke stood at a different level—a higher state of being—heavenly, immortal, powerful and miraculous. The list could go on and on. And who was Makoto? He was an ordinary human with ordinary life, no supernatural power, completely mortal. How was it logically possible for an angel like Sousuke to romantically love mere mortals?

_ But Sousuke told me that he fell in love with me.  _ A voice at the back of his head tried to remind him.  _ He couldn't lie. He's an angel, and angels tell no lie. _

Anxiety took over his heart. He believed an angel falling in love with human was impossible, but Sousuke told him otherwise. Maybe it was still possible, after all, or Sousuke could be lying. Yet, as far as Makoto knew, angel couldn't tell lies—

“Makoto, I'm sorry to say this.” Haruka's voice snapped him out temporarily from the mess stacking in his train of thought. “But what if Yamazaki is not actually an angel? What if he's a fallen angel? What if he's a...” Haruka paused for two full seconds, “...demon?”

For a second, Makoto's train of thought came to an alarming halt. He stood transfixed in his place, trying very hard to counter Haruka's remark by defending Sousuke. Yet, as the information seeped in and was processed in his mind, everything fell into place. If indeed, it was impossible for an angel to fall in love with a human, that meant Sousuke was lying to him. Angels couldn't lie as it wasn't in their nature, but demons? They deceived people. Their nature was to destroy. Demons could disguise as anyone, including claiming themselves as angels.

And Makoto had foolishly thought that a heavenly angel really fell in love with him.

“It's just a speculation,” Haruka continued, seemingly consumed by guilt. Makoto could see that it pained his best friend to tell him all of these. “Perhaps he's truly an angel. Perhaps it's possible for an angel to love a human in that way.”

“Perhaps.” Makoto repeated, trying to use the word as some sort of magical spell to bewitch his own mind, but he greatly doubted that possibility.  _ Sousuke has black wings,  _ his mind kept going,  _ like those fallen angels depicted in paintings. Ever since his arrival, demons came to me directly and attacked me. Coincidence? Probably not. What if it's Sousuke who actually summoned those demons to devour me, then deceived me by acting like a guardian angel? _

_What if it's Sousuke himself who's a demon trying to bring harm? What if Sousuke pretends to fall in love with me in order to prey on me?_

These speculations reminded him of stories about demons, vampires and werewolves, who prey on their victims in disguise—without them knowing—and when it was too late to save themselves, they were killed.

The stories might sound ridiculous to others, but they stung Makoto with how true it could be with him and Sousuke. Makoto's heart wanted to put its faith blindly on Sousuke. His heart wanted to defend him—telling his best friend how good Sousuke had been, how loving. His heart was attempting to build a protective barrier for Sousuke because he had fallen in love with the black angel.

Then again, some tragic horror stories did involve a person falling in love with a demon, unaware that he or she was being deceived, and ending up killed or devoured.

His logical sense was raising an alarm to his brain. It was telling him to run away, to avoid his so-called guardian angel, because there was a dangerously high possibility for Sousuke to be a fallen angel—a demon.

Makoto raised his left wrist, eyes fixed against the complicated chain-like symbol embedded around it. He always believed Sousuke, that this mark meant they were destined for each other—that Sousuke had been destined to be Makoto's guardian. Now, Makoto couldn't interpret any other meaning behind the mark except that it was a mark implanted by Sousuke himself, that he was now a prisoner of a demon, ready to be destroyed and devoured.

He stood in silence, not knowing what to do, unaware that a single tear had broken out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. Haruka took a step closer, sliding a hand on Makoto's left palm and tightly clutched the shaky hand. “Makoto...” Haruka said the name slowly, every syllable filled with sadness and anxiety.

“I... I need a final confirmation, Haru.” Makoto suddenly said, wiping the single tear with his free hand. “I need to find out if it's possible for an angel to love a human. If it's possible, I'll believe in Sousuke, but if it isn't, I...” he paused, trying uselessly to swallow a lump blocking his throat, “I beg you, Haru, please take me away.”

Haruka's eyes widened, seemingly a bit surprised by Makoto's request.

“Take me away from Sousuke, because I... I have fallen in love with him, and if I see him again, I'm afraid I won't care anymore if he's a demon or not. I won't care if he rips my heart out and eats it.”

“I promise.” Haruka tightened his grasp on Makoto's hand, “I'll take you anywhere away from him.”

* * *

 

Makoto had taken too long. He didn't come back, and he was nowhere to be found.

With little mana, Sousuke crashed his fist against the wall in frustration, causing it to be slightly cracked. He needed to feel a little pain on his fist to calm himself down, to distract himself away from worry and anxiety building up inside his chest. Hours had passed since the last time Makoto left to have a little chat with Haruka, and Sousuke was consumed by great fear.

He was scared demons would come and get Makoto while he wasn't by his side. If Sousuke failed to protect Makoto, he probably would never forgive himself for eternity. He'd often reminded Makoto that he shouldn't go off by himself for too long, because unlike before, demons were much more aggressive. Why couldn't Makoto understand yet that he was different? It was probably Sousuke's fault, because he'd always hidden the truth about Makoto's identity from the brunet.

Sousuke had been selfish—a little too playful—as he was eager to know if Makoto would still fall in love with him without knowing the true identity of himself, and who Sousuke actually was. He wanted to start all over again, to fall in love once again, and to make Makoto love him one more time. That was why he had been holding back the truth, letting Makoto acknowledge his own self as an ordinary person merely with pure heart and soul, not knowing that he was actually more than that.

And now Sousuke regretted it. He regretted it so much that he felt like throwing himself to the darkest pit of punishment.

He was bad with directions, but he had to risk it. He had to find Makoto before demons were aware that Makoto was away from his guardian angel.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you can find the truth in this library?” Haruka asked, following Makoto up to the third floor of his university library. Makoto nodded, making his way toward one of the many shelves at the back of the library. The library wasn't as crowded as before, since exam weeks had long passed. In fact, it was a bit empty with few students scattered around the place.

“Do you remember the book about angels I read to you? Back when you accompanied me to study for psychology exam?” Makoto asked, narrowing his green eyes as they tried to find that particular book among so many other books cramped together in the big and tall shelves.

Haruka nodded, exploring another shelf to find the book. “So do you believe in that book?”

“I guess I do.” Makoto replied, huffing and resting his hands on the hips as he failed to find the book. He was sure he had previously found the book in this particular shelf standing before him, but now it was out of sight. Maybe someone had borrowed the book, and he had to give up for the day. “At least everything Sousuke has told me about angels corresponds to what I've read in that book.”

“I see. Just hope he told you the truth.”

Makoto grimaced with gloom crossed over his face. Contradicting his logic, his heart still wanted to believe that Sousuke was indeed a true angel, and it was possible for angels to love a human.

Noticing the gloom on Makoto's face, Haruka's ocean blue irises immediately softened. “I'll go ask the librarian if the book is available.” Haruka offered, turning away from him, “And just stay at my place for today. You said Yamazaki is bad with directions. He'll find a hard time finding my apartment.”

After a long time since Haruka had a talk with him, Makoto finally cracked up his first smile. “I did tell you that. Sousuke is funny, isn't he?” He looked out the window located near the shelf. The rain had stopped since quite a long time ago, but growls of thunder were still echoing. More rain would probably fall again. Haruka sighed, walking away to ask the librarian about the book.

Seeing drops of rainwater staining the glass window, Makoto was reminded of the very first time he met Sousuke. He remembered how nonchalant and stoic the black angel was—yet extremely gorgeous and beautiful—when he was sitting on top of a building. Despite his casual expression, Sousuke was probably lost at that time. The thought brought a light chuckle to Makoto's lips. It was still several hours since the last time Sousuke was with him, but Makoto had missed him already.

For a split moment there, Makoto didn't care if Sousuke was a demon. Makoto would love him anyway. He would offer his blood for Sousuke to consume, his heart for the black angel to crush. Sousuke might be a demon, but Makoto had fallen for him, and he probably couldn't get back up again. Makoto had belonged to Sousuke. Makoto was his prisoner, and the brunet found himself didn't really mind that.

Love had blinded him. It had turned his head. It injected his brain with nonsense and craziness. Makoto would love Sousuke even when Sousuke didn't love him back and only thought about the best way to kill him.

If Haruka knew what was going on in Makoto's mind, his best friend would definitely freak out and try to knock some sense into him.

Makoto inhaled a deep breath, slapping both his cheeks a little too hard and shutting his eyes. “Think clearly, Makoto.” He mumbled to himself, “Don't be a lovestruck idiot. He may be a demon and he's probably thinking about how to eat my soul or whatever—“

“Hey there.”

The voice was cheerful and soothing. Makoto opened his eyes, blinking at someone who was now standing beside him. He was a man, with light pink hair and purple eyes—the exact same person Makoto had seen in the ramen shop he visited with Haruka after his exam. Except this time, he didn't look so much like ordinary human. He had wings attached to his back—exquisite white wings with slightly pink shade. Makoto's mouth cracked open in recognition. “You're—“

“Shigino Kisumi.” The man introduced himself with the sweetest smile Makoto had ever seen. Makoto couldn't help but smile back, surprising himself that he could still smile so wide. Then again, the moment Makoto looked at this man, he was instantly filled with unexplained happiness. There was something about him that lifted Makoto's mood up and he was suddenly joyful.

“W-who are you?” Makoto smiled, blushing a little in happiness. This unexpected mood was so confusing to him. “No, I mean, what are you?”

“My aura can't lie.” Shigino Kisumi smiled with a glee at him, eyes pushed close, “I am an angel of happiness.”

“An angel of happiness...” Makoto echoed, trying to register the new information in his mind. The information was approved and Makoto believed him. How could he not, when this angel's aura was so intense and real? Then again, didn't Makoto believe in Sousuke before because of his undeniably ethereal aura?

“You looked so confused and sad.” Kisumi said, “It seems like you need help today, so here I am. Are you looking for this book, Makoto?” He snapped his finger, and a book suddenly slid out slightly from the shelf near him. Makoto's eyes widened in shock. He quickly pulled the book out of its shelf. It was exactly the book he'd been looking for—an old hard-cover book about angels he'd read to distract himself from studying for exam the other day.

“H-how? Wait, how do you even know my name—” Makoto looked up from the book, but Shigino Kisumi had gone out of sight. The brunet stood dumbfounded, but after a moment, Makoto blinked his eyes and shifted them to the old hard-cover book in his hand. This book didn't state the name of its author. It had no title on the cover, but when Makoto's finger carefully flipped the first page, some words were visible on the page.

 

_'Ethereal souls_

_Or, in other word, angels._

_A part of this book was written with mana.'_

 

Makoto remembered these lines. They were one of the reasons Makoto decided to choose this book to confirm the truth, beside the fact that everything Sousuke had told him corresponds really well with what was written inside. The first time he saw the last line, he couldn't understand it and thought it was some sort of an idiom. Now that Sousuke had introduced him about mana being the spiritual power of angels, he couldn't help but feeling intrigued.

He flipped the pages as he did a quick scan-read. It contained a lot of things about angels, mostly roles of the angels and their origins. He'd read these parts and Sousuke had taught him about most of these things, except one: an angel's ability to love.

When Makoto reached the part where it had been left by him the last time he read it, his heart immediately sank.

 

_'It is not possible for an angel to fall in love with a human.'_

 

Makoto read the line several times, silently wishing it to change—to be false—but his eyes couldn't miss the word 'not' in that sentence.

Sousuke was indeed lying to him. Angels tell no lie, and that could only mean Sousuke was not an angel. He was probably a fallen angel—a demon targeting to prey on Makoto. His declaration of love was a lie. Suddenly, everything they'd done together all these times seemed meaningless.

His vision went blurry with tears.

As they fell in drops and ruined the worn pages, Makoto forced himself to keep reading. The remaining sentences looked gibberish—meaningless—as they did nothing to bring his hope up even for just a little.

Until his watery eyes caught the last four sentences in the page.

Three sentences were complete, but the remaining one was cut off by the page limit.

 

_'Yet there are stories of love involving angels._

_Once upon a time, an angel of war sat in a garden with heavily injured black wings._

_Beautiful and exquisite, yet broken and no longer powerful._

_Then he was healed—'_

 

Makoto stared at the sentences in disbelief. This angel of war reminded him of Sousuke. He promptly opened up the next page to see the continuation of the sentence, but he saw nothing but a blank page. The remaining pages were all blank as well. Makoto huffed in disappointment.

Just when Makoto decided to close up the book, something like a miracle happened.

Words began to appear on the blank page—like they were burnt on it.

 

_'This page was written with mana.'_

 

Makoto read the sentence with gaping mouth. “M-mana...?” He frowned, staring at the sentence with new interest. More words began to appear after the first sentence, slowly filling up the blank page.

 

_'Hi. If you're able to read this, then you're most likely my own self._

_Allow me to introduce myself._

_My name is Tachibana Makoto. I am an angel of healing._

_Only my own soul has the ability to read this, as I've put my mana inside these pages._

_I bet you think you're just an ordinary human, but you're wrong._

_You are an ethereal soul. You are me. You are an angel.'_

 

Makoto's body was going limp. He dropped the book from his hands, leaning against the wall to support himself. His head was throbbing with pain so great that he could no longer stand. He fell sitting on the floor, clutching his head as memories came in a powerful surge. Memories of his past life—of Sousuke, of Kisumi, of another angel named Rin, and of Haruka's soul.

The book had collided with the floor in a loud thud, but more sentences kept appearing on the remaining blank page.

 

_'I would like to tell you our story._

_But by now, maybe you've remembered everything anyway._

_I hope you're doing well, my reincarnated soul.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter is a flashback.  
> I doubt my own ability to tell a story. I hope everything was clear and understandable. *hides behind a corner*


	5. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your sweet comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! ^-^ I could roll in happiness receiving all your supports!  
> SouMako week has passed now, but of course, I'll continue to update this in my dedication for SouMako pairing we all love.
> 
> This chapter is a flashback chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Once, during a time unknown to human beings, a black-winged angel of war sat in one of the gardens of heaven. These gardens of heaven existed outside of time, above the sky, and beyond the cosmos. There the angel dwelt and rested, separated from the other angels, in solitude and tranquilizing peace.

And he was broken.

The angel was resting his back against one of the many trees of paradise, black wings crooked to his sides in peculiar angles and heavily damaged. His eyes were closed, lips pressed together in a thin line, his body as still as a statue. Although he was broken, he felt no pain, for a garden of heaven held no such thing. He just wanted to rest for a while in this garden, enjoying the beauty of its presence as long as he would like to.

His name was Yamazaki Sousuke, a soldier of an army who battled against the Devil and his angels. The war had been over now, with armies of the heavenly angels gaining victory. The Devil and his angels were banished from heaven, thrown down below to the earth. Good thing Sousuke was just broken, not falling along with the enemies. Broken wings could be mended, but fallen angels were beyond saving.

Now, after the war was over, Yamazaki Sousuke was lost. He didn't know how he arrived at this particular garden in the first place. He just walked and suddenly he was here, and Sousuke cared for no other than taking a moment to rest. Although every place in heaven couldn't be separated from godly presence, solitude was still a great thing about this garden he'd just found so far. Being away from another angels was exactly what he wanted at the moment.

Until he realized that he was actually not alone in this garden. Aside from the godly presence, he could easily sense a presence of another angel—an ethereal soul like him.

And this angel was approaching him.

Sousuke decided to keep still, refusing to move even an inch. He wished whichever ethereal soul coming toward him would realize that he'd better be left alone.Light footsteps filled the comfortable silence, getting even more louder when they moved closer to him. Sousuke turned the sides of his lips down, displaying an unwelcoming manner.

“Are you an angel of war?”

The black angel lazily snapped his eyes open, teal irises shone brilliantly with the lights of heaven surrounding them. He turned his head and found another angel kneeling beside him. Angels didn't need air to breathe, but Sousuke unconsciously drew a deep breath anyway.

Because kneeling at his side was one of the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen. His eyes reflected the color of fresh summer grasses drenched under sunshine, slightly droopy and glowing in warm gentleness. He had silky strands of olive-brown hair, falling over his temple and framing his face in a bit messy, long bangs. His wings were folded—broad and pure white, with slight soft green shades at each tip of some of the feathers.

The white angel was smiling at him. The smile was almost perfectly in harmonization with sunshine and heaven's light. Yamazaki Sousuke, on the other hand, sat dumbfounded at the sight unfamiliar yet worth dying for, although dying was another story for an angel.

He adorably tilted his head to the side, never losing even the tiniest hint of his smile as he waited for Sousuke to answer his question. The black angel just realized that he'd been too preoccupied at devouring the pleasant sight in front of him instead of giving a proper answer. Sousuke swallowed, trying to dig his brain to remember the white angel's previous question.

“I am,” he answered after memories knocked his head, “and who are you? Are you an angel?”

The white angel's smile slowly pushed up to form an imperfect oval. Those green eyes blinked in confusion. “Of course I am. What could tell you otherwise?”

“I thought you're some sort of forest fairy or whatever.” Sousuke said softly, blushing a little after he acknowledged how stupid his statement sounded. Much to Sousuke's surprise, the brunet didn't laugh. Instead, he looked abashed.

“F-forest fairy?” The white angel echoed, blushing furiously. Sousuke creased his forehead. He should be the one who was embarrassed after uttering such stupid statement, not this gorgeous white angel. “What made you think so? Did I act weird? Do I have leaves over my hair?” The angel looked a bit frantic, ruffling his olive-brown hair in self-awareness.

Sousuke couldn't help cracking up a smile. “Nah. I was just... you have green eyes and olive-brown hair, and those shades of green on your wings. Reminded me of this very garden we're sitting on. That's it.”

“A-ah, I see.” The white angel let out a nervous small laugh, his smile gradually coming back to his lips.

“Why did you approach me, angel?” Sousuke asked, finding himself actually curious about the brunet's name.

“Your wings are broken.” The white angel answered, green eyes fixing against Sousuke's damaged black wings. He lifted a hand, carefully tugging Sousuke's crooked wing as he tilted his head in serene concentration. “Is this a result from war against the Devil?” he asked without paying a glance at Sousuke.

“It is.”

“How heroic.” He didn't tease him. He just simply stated a fact. “This is the first time I've ever met an angel of war. You look stunning and your aura is completely different. Powerful and mighty and such.” He finally released Sousuke's wing, “Then again, I haven't met that many angels.”

“I see. Well, I'm here. Like what you see?” Sousuke smiled, his voice a little too seductive than he originally intended.

The green-eyed angel nodded. “I'm delighted to see an actual angel of war.” He smiled brightly. Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if this angel could beam actual sunshine from his face.

“And what are you? What's your role?”

“Me?” The white angel grabbed Sousuke's wing again, and without warning, ripped it apart with loud, alarming cracking sound. Sousuke almost jumped in his position at the sudden action, mouth gaped open and closed as he saw the white angel casually detached a part of his wing like it was a toy. “I am an angel of healing.”

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sousuke gawked, staring with horror at a huge chunk of his own wing in the other's hand.

The white angel's eyes were half-closed, partly hidden under his eyelashes as he peered at the wing like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Then, a sweet smile adorned his lips. “Want to see a miracle?”

“What?”

“Wait here.” The white angel grinned, placing a part of Sousuke's wing on the grass and he stood up. He left Sousuke in a rush and it didn't take long until the angel was out of sight. The black angel grunted as he stared at his own broken wing laying uselessly on the ground. Luckily Sousuke was in a garden of heaven. He couldn't imagine how painful it would feel if he was on earth—a place where pain and suffering existed.

The green-eyed angel came back with a bowl of clear water. He knelt beside Sousuke, stirring the pure water with his hand. He placed the bowl on the grass and cupped the water out with his palms, pouring it over Sousuke's detached wing. The angel lifted Sousuke's damp wing and proudly showed it up to him.

Sousuke didn't look impressed.

“Ready for a miracle? Close your eyes.” The angel instructed with some sort of enthusiasm. Sousuke sighed, but he closed his eyes. He felt soft touches on his broken wings, some more cool water dampening them, and the bones of his wings being pulled together to their right positions. When the white angel's voice told him to open his eyes again, Sousuke obediently followed.

When the teal-eyed angel looked to both his sides, his wings were no longer broken. There wasn't even the slightest hint of his wings ever got damaged. They were as beautiful and perfect like brand new. Sousuke felt his breath trapped in his lungs as he was astonished. Never in his entire time of existence had he met an angel that could mend broken wings or heal injuries so perfectly like this, although in a bit peculiar way.

The white angel was now standing beside him and offering a hand for Sousuke. When Sousuke took it, the brunet pulled him gently, prompting him to stand up. He nodded in satisfaction and smiled widely. “Just like what I've imagined. Your wings are stunningly beautiful.” His eyes beamed with delight and admiration.

 _You're even more beautiful,_ Sousuke thought, silently observing the brunet. Of course he didn't voice out his thought. His pride was still too tremendous for that. “Well, anyway, thanks.” Sousuke said, looking the other way. Why did he feel nervous?

“You're welcome. Since your wings are fixed now, are you going to leave this garden?”

Sousuke shrugged. “I guess so. I need to go back to see the archangel.”

“Wow. You must be a great member of the army.” The white angel exclaimed, looking genuinely amazed. “I feel so honored to be able to heal you. Well, I guess this is good bye.” His smile was still cheerful and bright, but there seemed to be another emotion behind that smile.

“Yeah.” Sousuke nodded, keeping his expression naturally cold and stoic. When he was about to turn away, Sousuke stopped in his position. “I'm Yamazaki Sousuke.”

For a split moment, the green-eyed angel seemed surprised, but he quickly regained his composure. “I... I'm Tachibana Makoto.” He blushed a little, looking somewhat shy as he casted his eyes downward.

“See you, Makoto.” Sousuke smiled a little and began to walk away. When he stole a quick glance back, he could see Makoto still standing there with red blushes burning his cheeks.

While he was wondering why Makoto acted a bit shy around him, he realized that his face was somewhat hot as well. Probably it had been burning all these times without him knowing.

* * *

 

Sousuke couldn't exactly measure time, but his first meeting with Tachibana Makoto seemed to happen a long time ago. Humans had long roamed the earth, along with the Devil and his fallen angels. Some heavenly angels were sent to assist humans and guide their way—some as guardians, as healers, as peace bringers, or any other roles related for human's positivity. Sousuke had seen many angels coming back from earth after finishing their missions. He'd seen them descending to earth to start on their missions.

Yet, never had his eyes laid on Makoto, a certain healing angel he couldn't forget ever since their first meeting in the garden. How could he forget, when his perfectly mended black wings were attached to his back as an eternal reminder?

Unlike other angels, many angels of war weren't involved in human world. They were prepared for more wars against the Legions in the future.

Near the Gates of Archangels—a colossal entrance to where the archangels resided—there was a clear pond. The teal-eyed angel sat by it. This pond in heaven was known as a pond capable to reflect the human world. From this pond he could see the life of any human or even angel on earth he desired to look. Sousuke was never interested. He'd always seen his own reflection at the water surface, which meant there was no human or any angel in their world tugging his fancy. Beside his own reflection, he could see someone else appearing. A familiar face of his best friend was reflected on the pond, and Sousuke shifted his eyes toward that reflection. “Rin.” He called, still staring at the reflection.

“What are you doing, Sousuke? Brooding?” Rin's reflection grinned back at him, showing rows of sharp teeth. His best friend had maroon hair and a pair of fiery-red eyes, which sometimes seemed to lit up fire. Sousuke finally looked up to properly face his best friend. Rin turned to him, grinning while raising his fist. The teal-eyed angel stood up, bumping his own fist against Rin's. His stiff lips cracked up a small smile. Sousuke had been best friends with Rin since the longest time he could remember. Sousuke couldn't recall how they became friends in the first place. Rin was often there with him, sometimes bringing human souls along.

Rin was an angel of death, with blazing wings materialized with flames. Rin's role was to harvest souls from dead bodies. His flame didn't necessarily burn, but he had the ability to set ablaze the souls in order to purify them before the souls were transferred for their next lives. Apparently, humans were born with pure souls, and most babies and some children had the ability to see angels. Yet, as they grew up, the world naturally left stains to their souls and they lost this ability. To these people, angels could still be visible with the help of angels' mana.

“Thinking about the green-eyed angel again?” Rin teased, cocking his head toward the clear pond. “You hope he's on a mission in the human world and maybe you will be able to see him from this pond. Does my speculation hold the truth?”

Sousuke snorted. “I won't say it's wrong.”

“I wonder what does he look like.” Rin stepped closer to the pond, seeing his own reflection on it. Just like Sousuke, he'd no interest in the human world for the moment. “He's capable to hold your fancy since the end of heaven's war. What's with that?”

“He fixed my wings in a peculiar way.”

“As if that's the only reason. Once you mentioned that he reminded you of forest fairy.”

“That's stupid me in the past. Don't bring it up.” Sousuke grunted. Now that Rin had mentioned it, Sousuke found himself couldn't really remember the angel's face. He remembered he had green eyes, olive-brown hair, but that was it. The first time he saw him, Sousuke thought he was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen, but it was such a long time ago. How long had passed, though? Several human generations, that was for sure.

“I need to bring it up to get you to move.” Rin rested his hands on his hips. “Enough with glaring uselessly at this pond, Sousuke. Move. Search the entire heaven. Find that garden again, for goodness' sake. I know you're the worst angel ever in finding directions but that can be an advantage, you know. You'll get lost for sure but what if you get lost in that garden again and you can meet your forest fairy angel?”

Sousuke heaved a sigh. “I won't do that. What for? It's been such a long time. Heaven is limitless. If we, by any lucky chance or God's interference, ever meet again, he won't remember me anyway. Maybe I won't even recognize him.” He was grateful enough to be able to find his way back near the Gates of Archangels and meet Rin again, although it took such a long time. Probably two human generations.

“So you've given up?” Rin closed his eyes, massaging his neck. “It's unlike you.”

“No, it's just...” Sousuke shrugged, “I'm thinking about the outcome. I probably won't be able to meet you again.”

“Hey, that's too sweet, man. Thanks.” Rin grinned, shaking his head. “If you say that, I guess I won't ask you to search for your forest fairy again. You'll forget about him eventually—“

“I find Sousuke!”

A cheerful voice interrupted Rin. Both of them turned toward the direction of the voice, spotting an angel approaching them. The angel waved his hand while grinning happily. He had white wings tinged with soft pink shades. Sousuke and Rin recognized him as Shigino Kisumi, an angel of happiness. The three of them were close to each other, although Rin was still Sousuke's best friend ever.

“Kisumi?” Rin immediately smiled when Kisumi stopped near them. “Why are you here? I thought you're on earth.”

“That's the great thing about being an angel of happiness. You're not bound to a certain human or family. I can travel anywhere I want to bring happiness, and that doesn't limit heaven.” Kisumi and Rin tangled their forearms as a greeting. Then, Kisumi quickly looked up at Sousuke and released his forearm from Rin's. He slapped both palms over Sousuke's shoulders. “Sousuke, I've been searching for you.”

“What for?”

“To bring you happiness. I've said before, my role doesn't limit heaven. I will bring happiness for you now. Excited?” Kisumi smiled sweetly, tilting his head a little to the side. Unlike Makoto, Kisumi's gesture did nothing to impress Sousuke.

“Not really.” Sousuke answered matter-of-factly. Kisumi sighed, but his smile came back.

“You'll be happy after you hear this. Your forest fairy angel will come here.”

Both Sousuke and Rin stood agape. “Are you pulling my leg?” Rin blinked, staring at Kisumi in disbelief.

“No, I'm serious. He will come here, and I tell you no lie.” Kisumi grinned at them, seemingly pleased to see the bewilderment crossing his friends' faces. “His name is Tachibana Makoto, right?”

“Y-yeah...” Sousuke stuttered. “I've told you that, but how...?”

“Recently I've seen your forest fairy angel occasionally visiting this pond at a certain time when you weren't here. One time I actually approached him and asked his name. He told me his name is Tachibana Makoto, an angel of healing. He has green eyes and olive-brown hair. He seems so friendly and that smile of his is absolute weapon. When I saw him, I can understand why you referred to him as forest fairy—“

“Before I throw you down to earth, you better shut up about 'forest fairy'.” Sousuke glared at him, failing to hide a little blush on his cheek. He was indeed happy at the news. It was like a gift—a miracle, to be able to see Makoto again.

Kisumi didn't seem affected by the threat. “Anyway I've just met him again and I asked him to come meet me at this pond. I promised him a happy surprise, so when I spotted you here, it's so perfect.” He released Sousuke's shoulders. Sousuke's teal eyes lightened up in unexpected excitement. They probably wouldn't recognize each other, but he couldn't help feeling this way.

“Whoa. Sousuke, you're so blessed. Thank you for being wonderful, Kisumi.” Rin smiled happily, “I can't wait to see him.”

“Thanks... Kisumi.” Sousuke said with low tone, eyes shifted to the side.

Kisumi nodded with a glee. “Where is he? He should be here by now.” The pink-haired angel turned around, “Ooh! There he is!”

“Ugh.” Sousuke accidentally released an incoherent grunt, refusing to look forward. He mentally kicked himself. Why did he suddenly feel awkward and nervous? This was ridiculous.

“Kisumi? Is that you?”

That voice.

Sousuke remembered that voice. It resonated really well with the honey-glazed voice buried in the depth of his memories. He remembered that voice asking him, “Ready for a miracle?” before he poured drops of cool water all over Sousuke's wings and fixed them like brand new.

He doubted he could keep his usual composure, but Sousuke was too eager to look up. When he gave up and turned his head forward, he saw an angel from his memory walking toward them.

Now that Sousuke saw him again, he realized there was no way he couldn't recognize Makoto. Makoto's whole appearance brought up his memories from the depth of his mind. He remembered that particular gentle smile, the leaf-green eyes, and the pure white wings touched with soft green tinges. There was nothing different about Makoto except he looked even more captivating than Sousuke could remember.

As they laid upon Sousuke, the gentle, slightly droopy green eyes narrowed, but gradually widened in recognition. “Ah!” He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Sousuke. “You're that black-winged war angel! Do you remember me?” Makoto's finger moved to point his own chin, “It's me, Tachibana Makoto!” Just when Sousuke thought that smile couldn't get brighter, he was proven wrong. Makoto was now blushing a little, head slightly tilted.

_You know, I wonder if the flowers in the garden bloomed because of your smile._

Sousuke was ready to crush his own bone for uncontrollably thinking about that lame one-liner. Crushing didn't sound so bad though, at least Makoto was now here to heal him.

“Yeah, I remember you.” Sousuke tried to hold onto his stoic face. “Makoto.” He called, liking the feel of that name on his tongue.

“Sousuke.” Makoto replied, looking more gentle than bright now. “It's been a long time. I don't expect I'll ever meet you again.” He didn't wait another second to flash the same amiable smile at Rin. “And this is...”

“Matsuoka Rin.” Rin held out a hand, which was taken by Makoto without hesitation. “I am angel of death. You?”

“I'm an angel of healing. Wait—angel of death? Does that mean... you're the one who harvest the souls of humans after their bodies died?”

Rin nodded. “Although I'm obviously not the only angel of death. There are many angels of death who have the same role as mine.”

“I see.” There was a streak of shadow crossing Makoto's eyes, but it lasted for a second.

“Hey, Makoto, you want to visit the pond, right?” Kisumi landed an arm over Makoto's shoulders, “Why are you suddenly curious about human world? I never saw you around until recently. I heard you came from somewhere far away.”

“You're right. Previously, I spent most of my time in one of the gardens.” Makoto smiled back, “I'm just... curious, that's all. Human world seems so interesting.”

Kisumi nodded. “Me and Rin have to go now. Right, Rin?” He winked at the redhead. Rin was quick to grasp the clue.

“Yeah. I need to do my duty. Have a good time, Sousuke.” Rin grinned meaningfully at his best friend. Sousuke frowned, unsure if he should like the idea of being left alone with Makoto. “See you again.”

Once Kisumi and Rin left, Sousuke and Makoto stood awkwardly, facing each other. Makoto was first to break the silence surrounding them. “So, will you accompany me to the pond?”

“Sure.”

They began to walk side by side, approaching another edge of the clear wide pond. Makoto stopped beside the pond, burying his toe under the clear water. “How are your wings?”

Sousuke stretched his broad black wings to its fullest. “Perfect. Thanks to you.”

Makoto stared at those wings, small blushes adorning his cheeks. “They're even more beautiful than the last time I saw it.” He uttered the compliment with such honesty that made Sousuke smile.

“They will look ugly if it wasn't you who fixed them.”

“Nah. I thought they're beautiful even when broken.” Makoto closed his eyes, facing the pond again. He sat down by the pond and prompted Sousuke to follow him. The black angel folded his wings and sat beside Makoto. None of them started another conversation. The stillness could be awkward, but Sousuke found the situation to be comfortable. Sitting beside Makoto by the shimmering clear pond while doing nothing made his heart contented.

Sousuke occasionally stole a glance at the brunet. He loved seeing Makoto's face while he was simply relaxing. Serene, contemplating, peaceful. Kisumi emanated an aura of happiness and bliss. While Makoto didn't bring the same happiness, he definitely had a healing aura. One couldn't feel broken when they were near him. The aura didn't give ecstasy. It gave long-lasting health. As far as Sousuke knew, a healing angel's aura alone was enough to mend broken hearts—one that was often difficult to fix.

“So you came all the way here just to visit this pond?” Sousuke asked, actually curious.

“This pond is one of the reason.”

Sousuke kept silent, waiting for the brunet to continue. When Makoto didn't, Sousuke decided to drop it. Perhaps Makoto simply didn't want to tell him his other reasons for coming here.

“What about you? Do you like to visit this pond, too?”

Sousuke couldn't tell him that the only reason he lingered around this pond was to check on Makoto. He shrugged, “Not sure if I like it.”

“Do you often visit this place, then?”

“Quite often.”

“Are you interested in human world?”

“Not really.”

“Then why?”

The series of questions were starting to burden Sousuke. He gulped, looking the other way. “Do I really have to tell you my reason?”

“Oh—no, you don't need to.” Guilt seemed to replace the curiosity expressed on Makoto's face. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—“

“I understand.” Sousuke smiled at him, “Don't worry. You don't offend me in any way.”

Makoto let out a sigh of relief, a hand resting on his chest. “May I ask you another question?”

“Spill.”

“Do you reside around here?” Makoto asked, pouring his full attention on Sousuke. His head tilted a little in curiosity.

“Yeah. You can say that.”

“Then, will you...” Makoto stood up, smiling at him expectantly, “show me around?”

Sousuke stood up and smiled gently at the green-eyed angel. “You should've asked earlier.”

* * *

 

“This is the Gates of Archangels.” Sousuke led Makoto in front of colossal gates with unique and complicated patterns. “Angels like us aren't allowed to pass these gates unless we've got special permission, or the archangels themselves requested us to come inside. Behind the gates is where the archangels reside. You know the rules.”

Makoto nodded, “I've never presented myself before the archangels. I heard you're not allowed to see their faces?”

“True that. Near the gates is the pond reflecting the human world. You've known about that. I'll take you to other places. Follow me.” Sousuke started to walk. Makoto followed suit, excitedly looking around and devouring every sight his eyes could take.

It didn't take long until Sousuke realized that he couldn't remember some of the places he'd taken Makoto to visit. Or, to be more precise, he probably never visited said places before. He had naturally lost his way, and Makoto didn't seem to notice yet. Sousuke fought a strong urge to bang his head to a wall, although at the moment, there was no wall. Only sky. He shouldn't accept when Makoto asked to show him around.

Sousuke kept silent along the way, but Makoto didn't seem to mind. “Whoa, this side of heaven is extremely beautiful.” He exclaimed, strolling alongside a clear river that seemed to reflect soft colors of rainbow. “What's the name of this river?”

“I...” Sousuke blushed a little, grumbling to himself before finally uttering, “I don't know.”

“I see. Not all places in heaven have a name, of course.”

“Makoto.”

“Sousuke, did you see that? I think I see a garden over there. What's its name?”

“I don't know. Makoto,” Sousuke breathed, “I lost our way.”

“Huh?” Makoto's enthusiastic smile was still pasted over his lips, “Lost, you mean...” his smile gradually vanished. “What? _We're lost??”_

“Calm down, Makoto.” Sousuke grimaced, “We'll figure a way back, okay? I've got lost for decades and even several human generations, but I always found my way back.”

“Several human generations are unnecessarily long.” Makoto whined, “What should we do? What direction should we take from now?” He turned frantically around.

“I'm sorry.” Sousuke apologized wholeheartedly, massaging his temple. “We can fly.” He pointed to the sky, “From there, at least we can identify the pond or the Archangels' Gates.”

“You're right.” Makoto seemed to calm down a bit, “I'm sorry if I make you feel bad. I don't blame you, it's okay! It's just... I have something important to do around your residence and getting lost for decades or generations is definitely not in my agenda.”

Sousuke wondered what was that 'something important' Makoto had just mentioned, but he decided to keep silent about it for now. “I understand. Ready to fly now?”

“Wait a moment.” Makoto knelt beside the clear river, cupping some water within his palms. Even in Makoto's palms, the water was still reflecting soft colors of rainbow. Makoto closed his eyes. Sousuke could feel a powerful spiritual energy—mana—overflowing out of the white angel. When Makoto's eyelashes fluttered to open his green eyes, he turned to Sousuke and brought the water toward him. “Here is my gift for taking me around these wonderful places, Sousuke. I hope you would accept it.”

Sousuke stared at the water, not sure about what to do with it.

Makoto chuckled, bringing the water closer to Sousuke's mouth. “Drink it.”

“Drink...?”

The brunet nodded, presenting a sweet smile Sousuke could only see on Makoto's lips. “Ready for a miracle?”

Sousuke leaned closer, burying his lips in Makoto's palms and carefully sipping the water. He couldn't taste anything from the water, except it was cool, fresh, and spiraled with mana that filled Sousuke with invigoration. It didn't take long until he felt burning on his right wrist. It didn't inflict pain, but it was definitely hot.

The black angel jerked his head and raised his wrist. His teal eyes widened as he saw an unfamiliar complicated chain-like symbol forming around his wrist, glowing like flames as they encircled Sousuke's wrist. “W-what the...”

“No need to be alarmed.” Makoto raised both his hands. “It's a mana ability I learned from the past. I can easily remove it if you don't want to. Allow me to explain. That symbol will lead you to your one and true love.”

“One and true love?” Sousuke echoed, eyes blown wide in disbelief.

“Uh, let me rephrase that. What about your soulmate?” Makoto scratched the side of his mouth, seemingly nervous.

“Soulmate...?” Sousuke looked at his wrist again, but his forehead creased when he saw that the embedded symbol had completely gone from his wrist.

“Within seven human days, the symbol will start to work.” Makoto explained, “It will burn and show up when you're near your soulmate. When you touch your soulmate, it will stay permanently on your wrist. Do you like the idea?”

“I'm not sure.” Sousuke stared blankly at his wrist. Although he wasn't too excited, he didn't feel bothered by it. In fact, he was sure he had no soulmate. The strange symbol would probably never show up on his wrist. Makoto seemed a bit disappointed.

“Oh, then do you want it removed?”

“I didn't say that.” Sousuke looked up, subtly smiling at Makoto. “It really is like a miracle. Thank you, Makoto.”

Makoto's face lit up with a glee. The brunet nodded. “Okay, I'm ready to fly now.” He began to stretch his wings, pulling them to their full form. The white wings were broad, delicate, and exquisitely beautiful. Sousuke couldn't tell why Makoto admired his black wings so much while he himself had such a gorgeous pair of white wings attached to his back.

Sousuke smiled, spreading his black wings toward the sky. With a swish of his powerful wings, Sousuke brought himself up to touch the sky. As his legs were freely hanging in the air, he could feel Makoto's presence near him. When he turned, he spotted Makoto's broad wings covering the sky light.

“Sousuke, I see the Gates of Archangels!” Makoto looked down, then turned to face Sousuke with a cheerful smile. “We can go back now.”

The black angel just nodded, moving his wings to catch the air. As they crossed the sky, Sousuke finally spilled his curiosity. “So, may I know what important thing you have to do around the Gates of Archangels?”

Instead of answering, Makoto did a playful aerial dance and made a sharp turn down below. Sousuke tried to catch up, performing another swish of his wings. He didn't expect Makoto to move so deftly on the sky. Maybe he'd underestimated the brunet before. Makoto's white wings came to a halt when he descended on top of the pond reflecting the human world. They hung in the air, steadily holding Makoto on air with just the tip of his toe touching the water surface.

When Sousuke carefully descended near him, Makoto had his eyes fixed against the clear surface of water. Faintly, below Makoto, Sousuke could see a reflection of a human lying sick and alone on a bed, his dark blue hair sprawled over a pillow. It took a little while until Makoto replied, “I came to stand before the archangels. I have requested to be reincarnated as a human.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is still a flashback chapter. I hope you bear with more portion of their past story.


	6. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~  
> I was on a mountain trip for several days so I'm sorry this has taken long. It is a long chapter, probably the longest I've written for this fic. Thank you so much for your supports! I was so happy I felt like dancing every time I acknowledged that some of you love this story. ; v ;
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

An angel reincarnated as a human.

That was one of the craziest ideas Sousuke had ever heard within the entire time of his existence. Sousuke seriously thought Tachibana Makoto was a very peculiar angel—if not insane—for that request alone. No angel had reincarnated as human before. Sousuke even doubted the archangels could fulfill such irrational request.

Instead of trying to speak some sense into Makoto, Sousuke swallowed before uttering a simple question. “Why?”

The green-eyed angel broke his gaze from the pond surface and turned to Sousuke, giving another gentle swish of his wings to keep him flying. Makoto flashed his signature smile, but soon the smile curved to a much gentler one that softened his green eyes. He glided over the water surface, leaving ripple trails on it. “Look here.”

Sousuke flew forward, stopping on top of the reflection of a blue-eyed man lying on bed. The man was old, some strands of his hair had gone white. He had eyes the color of earth's ocean—deep, dark, and void. Life seemed ready to drift away from those eyes. The man looked like he had died, but Sousuke knew better. His spiritual teal eyes could see a dim energy of life still flowing in the man's body. The energy was so faint that he was barely alive, but not yet dead.

With a life energy so faint, even a healing angel like Makoto couldn't help unless a miracle was permitted to happen by a higher being. Makoto no longer had a place to save the man. Only angels of death were allowed to approach people with such dim energy. Sousuke had acknowledged these facts. He closed his eyes for a moment. “Is he the reason?”

“Yes.”

“Instead of reincarnation, you can ask the archangels a permission to perform miracles for him, so you can cure him from whatever disease eating his life.”

When Makoto shook his head, Sousuke only frowned, but said nothing else. “Sousuke, I can cure him, but it will be meaningless.” Makoto finally said, “A spiritual energy for life doesn't come from a healthy body. It comes from the soul. His soul, however, has been waiting for death to claim him. His soul wants to escape.”

“And what can you do for him if you reincarnate?”

Makoto kept his smile hanging over his lips, eyes gleaming with hope. “A new, brighter future. I would like to accompany him as his real friend in his next life.”

“Why do you want to sacrifice so much for a human?”

The green-eyed angel looked up to the higher sky, his face contemplating. Serene. “I can tell you a story, but it's going to take a while.”

“You can say that I have plenty of time to hear from you.” Sousuke showed a small smile.

* * *

 

“Some time ago, I descended to earth.” Makoto began, resting a forearm onto his stomach. He and Sousuke were laying side by side on the grass in a garden of heaven. Their wings stretched to their sides, sprawled carelessly and comfortably, overlapping each other's. Sousuke had suggested this place for Makoto to share his story, since Makoto seemed to like a garden very much. Apparently, the green-eyed angel enjoyed relaxing in a garden while watching the beauty of limitless sky stretched above. Although Sousuke gave him the suggestion, it was Makoto who led their way to the garden to avoid getting lost. “I was on earth only for a short period of time. At least, it was really short for angels' time, but for humans, it lasted for several years.

“At that time, I was assigned a role to heal a young boy. This boy is that man you've just seen reflected in the pond. His name is Nanase Haruka. Young Haruka suffered a fatal illness. I didn't know the human term for it. His parents kept praying for their child. His mother had been crying occasionally, and finally I was sent there to perform a miracle.

“When I came to his bedside, this boy was awake. His mother had fallen asleep at his bedside. Haruka looked at me—found me in the eyes—and his flushed face brightened. He asked me, with heavy breathing and a very small smile, 'are you an angel?' and I was taken aback. I didn't expect him to be able to see me. He was still a pure soul.

“To answer his question, I said 'yes, I am an angel. I came to heal you, so you don't have to suffer anymore.' Then, I took his tiny hand, rested my palm on his forehead, and transferred my healing mana throughout his body. In the morning, he was completely cured of his disease. I spent a time to watch his parents embrace him and thank the heavens for miracles. Since I'd done my job, all I had to do was leave, but...” Makoto took a pause, “something was wrong with this boy. He seemed... lonely.

“I know I should leave. I shouldn't be involved with humans, unless to fulfill my role, but I stayed. As days passed by, I kept watching him. Unlike the other kids, he had no friends. Most of the time he would stay inside his room or in the living room, doodling and playing with crayons while his parents were away at work. He had a babysitter, who didn't do much to entertain him because Haruka was content being alone with a set of crayons.

“Then I did a mistake. I approached him. He saw me. He wasn't scared. Instead, he kept doodling and he lifted his drawing for my eyes to see. It was a drawing of an angel with green eyes, brown hair, a pair of wings and a halo, kneeling beside his bed while he was laying sick on it. It was a picture of me and him. It was quite beautiful and an impressive work, judging from how young Haruka was at the time. He's gifted with a natural talent for art. He handed me the picture, said it was for me, and I used my mana to take it. Ever since that day, I couldn't leave. I had become his friend.

“I decided to accompany him as a friend—playing with him, drawing with him or letting him draw me, swinging him around, tucking him in to sleep, sometimes singing a lullaby—whatever activity he silently would like me to do. I occasionally erased some of his babysitter's memory whenever she saw Haruka being lifted by me—an invisible being. Day by day, we became closer to each other. Haruka started to depend on me. Basically I had become a new parent for Haruka, replacing the real parents he had who rarely came home.

“I didn't think of the consequences of my existence in his life. With my presence near him, he cared less and less about socializing with other kids or even humans like him. Some other kids started to call him insane, as they often heard him speak alone—which was actually him speaking to me. Adults simply thought Haruka had an imaginary friend. While most kids grew up, left their imaginary friends behind and blended in with other kids to socialize, Haruka did nothing like that. He clung on me and hated socialization even more when other kids started to mock him for being a 'freak'.

“My presence cut off his already weak connection from the world, and as if I didn't ruin his life bad enough, I saw bitterness growing in his heart. Bitterness to the people around him, the unfairness of the world, their harsh remarks about him. Darkness started to occupy a little part of his heart and Haruka eventually lost his ability to see me. Sometimes he would call my name, but when I approached him, his eyes blankly looked past me.

“I called him, 'Haru, Haru, I'm here'. He didn't respond. He couldn't see nor hear me. He could no longer feel my presence. We were now separated by nature. Haruka's bitterness had taken over his purity. Haruka stopped calling my name and refused to meet other people. It wasn't just his ability to see angels, but his memories of us being together were also erased by darkness growing inside him.

“At one point, Haruka had forgotten about me, and I didn't dare using my mana to show up in front of him again—not after I've also 'abandoned' him. All the drawings and evidences of my existence in his life had probably been thrown away, as I couldn't find them anymore. Haruka grew up being a painter who lived alone until his old days. His few friends barely kept in touch with him, some of them had even passed away. His parents had also left the world, and he was waiting for his turn to come.”

Makoto stopped, his eyes closed. He didn't continue his story long enough for Sousuke to sit up, watching Makoto lay on the grass beside him. Makoto's face was serene—peaceful. The black angel thought Makoto had fallen asleep, so he didn't dare making a sound. Perhaps Makoto had used too much of his mana—probably that mana ability to create the 'soulmate symbol' for Sousuke had drained a lot of his energy.

Before he could stop himself, Sousuke raised a hand to brush the long bangs falling over Makoto's forehead. The strands of Makoto's hair were smooth and pleasing to his skin. Sousuke wanted to lean closer and place a light kiss on the skin behind those bangs, but he fought that urge. His teal eyes shifted away, his hand pressed against his own chest.

As immortals, angels didn't need heartbeats to keep existing. Yet, Sousuke's chest produced a gentle drumming. Rin, who had occasionally gone to earth, said that in human term, the drumming of the heart could mean love. Sousuke could barely understand his best friend's language the first time he heard it, but now it got him thinking.

Could this drumming mean the same for angels? Did that mean he was in love? But how could that be? He'd just met Makoto a while ago—a very long time ago, but they'd never seen each other ever since then, until some time ago when they met for the second time.

Then again, all these times Makoto had never really gone out of his head. The memories of Makoto had long etched permanently in his mind. Maybe Sousuke had always been attracted to Makoto through his memories alone, since he couldn't get him out of the mind. Meeting the green-eyed angel for real a while ago triggered the feeling to develop into a stronger, unfamiliar one.

Whatever feeling he had at the moment, surely it was affectionate. He wanted to protect Makoto from any possible harm and sadness, to bring out his genuine smile of joy, to lit up happiness in his soul, to whisper comfort to his ear, whatever it was for the sake of Makoto's well-being. Like heaven alone wasn't enough for Makoto and he still wanted to give more for the green-eyed angel. Maybe—just maybe—Sousuke was indeed a little in love with Makoto.

Makoto's eyelashes fluttered before his eyes opened. A sad smile curved his lips as he rested his gaze on Sousuke. “I ruined someone's life, Sousuke.” Makoto whispered, “An angel like me deserves punishment. Sometimes I don't understand why God or the Archangels did nothing to punish me or tear out my wings. Because I deserve it.”

“You don't.” Sousuke instinctively took Makoto's hand, resting their hands against the brunet's chest. “You don't deserve it at all, Makoto. It wasn't about the result. You're still pure even when you make mistakes. It wasn't even a mistake—you filled his childhood with happiness. You healed him—his heart and body. Even though darkness had taken his purity, I'm sure... there's still a little part of his heart remembering you.”

While their gazes were still connected, Sousuke leaned closer, positioning his body nearer to Makoto. Sousuke's free hand moved up. His finger brushed a single tear at the corner of Makoto's eye. The brunet followed his gaze, damp green eyes shimmering under heaven's light.

“It's okay to cry.” Sousuke whispered near him.

There was a change in Makoto's smile. It was no longer sad—more like joy. No more tear brimming his eye. Sousuke carefully lifted his finger away. “Thank you, Sousuke.” Makoto said with hushed tone, smiling gently. Makoto slowly sat up. Although a bit reluctantly, Sousuke released his hand from Makoto's. “I want to go to the pond again. I need to see him.”

* * *

 

The old house was clean and orderly. Everything was put into place, yet it lacked the cheery and lively atmosphere of a warm home. The house was suffocating, desperate for the life it used to breathe.

Nanase Haruka—sixty-seven years old—was walking around the house. He stopped by the living room and made his way across the room. He opened the sliding door to the yard outside, slowly sitting up at the wooden floor separating the room and the yard. His feet rested onto the freshly cut grasses.

Haruka closed his ocean blue eyes, thinking. Remembering. He'd lived inside this house for a very long time—a lifetime, ever since his birth. He remembered his mother's laughter, his father's smile. He remembered his mother tucking him in to sleep, praying beside him when he was sick. He remembered his father playfully swinging him around and praising all his drawings and crafts, saying that he was so proud of Haruka. He remembered a moment when his father and mother sat by his sides, holding Haruka's hands while watching the beautiful stars together, feeling the night breeze, sharing stories.

If only Haruka could experience those moments again. He held up both his hands and let them hanging in the air, pretending as if his parents were sitting by his sides and holding his hands. Eyes still closed, he let the night breeze kissed his skin. He opened his eyes again and looked up, watching the brilliant stars glowing all over a stretch of sky. He imagined hearing his father and mother talking and laughing beside him.

For that moment, Haruka was a little child again. His parents were once again sitting by his sides—holding his hands, embracing him, whispering love.

Haruka stayed there for a little while longer until his memories started to fade—until the parents in his imaginations drifted away. Then, he stood up. Haruka left the lonely living room and entered his bedroom. He sat by the bed, thinking. He remembered his parents praying beside him when he was sick, but someone else was also there.

The old man pulled a paper stuck under his pillow. It was an old picture—a child's drawing of an angel and him. The angel had green eyes, brown hair, a pair of pure white wings and a halo. There were tinges of green in his wings. In the drawing, the angel was kneeling beside his bed, holding his hand. Haruka closed his eyes again, remembering. This time, he had a hard time bringing up his memory.

But he was sure there was once an angel curing his sickness. He'd seen this angel in his dreams—playing with him and singing lullaby with a gentle, sweet voice. These past days, he'd been dreaming about a smile so gentle, eyes so filled with love, sweet laughter combined with his own, and a pair of wings. He'd dreamed the angel called his name, 'Haru, Haru'.

Then, he suddenly remembered one last thing about the angel.

Haruka began to leave his bedroom and entered a lonely workroom. It was full of paintings—the works of his passion for years. There were a painting of his family, a painting of the view he could take from his house, of the ocean, of sakura trees blossoming in the spring. Then, in the middle of the room, there was a painting of an angel. Haruka coughed, feeling weaker and pain seep in his lungs in every breath he inhaled. Yet, he kept moving forward, picked up his brush, and settled himself in front of the angel painting.

He examined the painting he'd worked on for months. It was a work based on the memories attached from his dreams and from the old childhood drawing tucked under his pillow. An angel with green eyes and a gentle smile. He'd finished this painting a while ago, thinking that he was ready to leave the world, but he needed to add one more detail to the painting.

The angel's name.

With trembling fingers, Haruka carefully dampened his brush in a black paint, lifting it to the painting. He wrote the name at the lower right corner of the painting, his brush awkwardly dancing across the canvas.

_ 'Makoto, a healing angel and my dear old friend. I saw him in dreams, but he is real. He is real, and no one can convince me otherwise. Signed, Nanase Haruka.' _

As he finished writing his name, Haruka's hand went limp. He dropped the brush onto the floor, falling to his side and colliding against the cold wood under him.

Rin had stayed beside him the whole time since Haruka entered the workroom. He'd watched him writing the last message on his painting. The moment Haruka finished with a sign of his name, Rin stretched a hand, harvesting Haruka's soul which had finally broken free.

Bringing the soul along with him, the angel of death left the place. Days later, a neighbor found Haruka's dead body, along with the painting and the last message he'd left in this world.

* * *

 

Sousuke's palm was damp with tears.

He and Makoto had witnessed the last moment of Haruka's life from the pond. They'd seen Rin lingering around Haruka's house, waiting to harvest his soul. When Haruka added a finishing touch to a painting of Makoto, Rin took a step closer to him. Sousuke knew it was time. He raised a hand and covered Makoto's eyes with his palm, preventing him to see Rin doing his job. He couldn't bear seeing Makoto hurt. Witnessing all the sadness in Makoto's face when they watched Haruka walking around his house was painful enough.

When Sousuke pressed his palm on Makoto's eyes, he could feel warm tears dampening the skin of his palm. His palm gave a gentle push, quietly guiding Makoto to turn his head. Makoto obeyed, turning his body along and resting his chin on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke slid his palm to the back of Makoto's head, stroking the strands of his hair. He felt the gentle drops of the angel's tears against his shoulder.

Sousuke wasn't good at giving emotional support, so he hoped the silent gestures he gave to comfort Makoto could speak louder than words. As the green-eyed angel silently cried, Sousuke held him as long as Makoto would like to. It wasn't long until Sousuke felt the presence of his best friend approaching them. Rin stood there in front of him, bringing a dark-stained soul in his palm—Haruka's soul. Sousuke mouthed a silent plea for Rin to turn away and leave before Makoto could see Haruka's stained soul in his palm.

Rin's red eyes widened in recognition. He nodded in understanding and turned away. Sousuke saw movements of a blazing fire detached from Rin's wings, burning Haruka's stained soul for purification. After Rin had left to escort Haruka's soul to a purification chamber, Makoto slowly wriggled his body out of Sousuke's embrace. “I'm sorry,” Makoto murmured, voice cracking.

“Hey, it's okay.” Sousuke's lips cracked a soft smile, “He's really a dear to you, huh?”

Makoto tipped his head at Sousuke and smiled weakly in return. “He is.”

Despite Sousuke's acknowledgment of the little crush he had on Makoto, not even a tint of jealousy touched him. Sousuke knew it was impossible for an angel to romantically love a human. If anything, he liked Makoto even more. He admired Makoto who could put great care and grow such love for a human who barely remembered him, unbound by duty.

He breathed deeper, finding Makoto's eyes with his own. Makoto's cheeks were damp with traces of tears. Sousuke wiped them dry with his fingers. “I'm here for you, Makoto. What do you want me to do?”

“Stay with me?” Makoto asked, with a grateful smile and perhaps a little affection shining within the green of his eyes. “I have to stand before the archangels now. Will you wait for me outside the gates?”

* * *

 

Something wasn't quite right.

It was the first sentence ringing inside Sousuke's head when he saw Makoto walked out of the Archangels' Gates. He'd been waiting for Makoto as promised, but Makoto hadn't seen him yet. Makoto's head was hanging low as he made his way outside and stopped there, eyes staring blankly between his feet and the ground. Sousuke hurried to his side, but Makoto was quick to regain his usual smile—almost automatic—before he lifted his head to face Sousuke.

“How was it?” Sousuke asked, feeling more curious than he'd thought. Makoto's smile widened to a cheerful one.

“It's approved!” Makoto exclaimed, “Once Haruka's soul has been purified, I'll reincarnate within the same year as his.”

“Ah.” Sousuke nodded, failing to grasp the same joy Makoto had tried to share. He was truthfully disappointed. He'd hoped the archangels would deny Makoto's irrational request. Why did they approve? No angel had reincarnated as human before, and Sousuke was worried of the possibility of unwanted things happening to Makoto. “Are you really sure about this, Makoto?”

Then he saw it again. A streak of sadness crossing over Makoto's face. His smile immediately vanished, but soon it was forced back. Sousuke frowned, his forehead creased in suspicion. Makoto was definitely hiding something from him. “Makoto, what's wrong?” He asked again, urging Makoto to open up to him.

“It's... it's just...” Makoto stammered, looking the other way, “It's nothing too major.”

“Something's wrong with the reincarnation process?”

“Uh, no.”

“Then what?” Sousuke insisted, “What did the archangels say?”

“They said it's okay. Everything is up to me.”

“What makes you hesitate, then?” Sousuke asked, “Don't lie to me, Makoto.”

“I can't lie to you.” Makoto grimaced, still refusing to meet Sousuke's eyes. “I don't want to answer that. Not yet.”

Anxiety started to build up in Sousuke's chest. “Makoto...”

“Thank you for your concern, Sousuke.” Makoto smiled gently at him, “I truly appreciate it.”

“What is it?” Sousuke urged again, “Makoto, I'm worried. What can go wrong if you reincarnate?”

Makoto heaved a sigh. “An angel reincarnated as human.” He finally said, “It's not something that can be done without consequences.” Before Sousuke could ask more, Makoto raised a hand, gesturing him to keep silent. “Will you do me a favor, Sousuke?”

Sousuke went quiet, waiting for Makoto to continue.

“Please come with me to the garden where we first met—to my home.”

* * *

 

It had been a very long time since the first time Sousuke arrived in this garden, but everything seemed unbelievably familiar. Nothing had changed. The garden was exactly like how Sousuke had remembered it—the tall trees of paradise, the lively green plants, the variety of colorful flowers in full bloom, the gentle stream of clear river. He'd just visited the garden once, but entering it again brought him to realize how he'd always hidden a longing for this garden.

Makoto stepped forward, feeling the heaven's breeze blew all over the garden. Makoto's broad white wings stretched wide open and gracefully caught the breeze. The light green-shaded feathers fluttered as the breeze slammed over them. “Come here, Sousuke.” Makoto called, playfully running across the garden. He glided over the clear river and landed on the riverbank. Sousuke followed him around. When he reached the riverbank, the green-eyed angel suddenly pushed him toward the water.

“Oi—“ before Sousuke could finish his protest, he had fallen to the water in a loud splash. Sousuke's body collided painlessly against the riverbed and he accidentally swallowed a volume of water. Sousuke broke out to the surface and coughed, grunting in irritation. “What was that for?”

The white angel sat by the river, laughing at Sousuke. “You look like you've just been baptized.”

“Hey. You shouldn't joke about that.” Sousuke gritted his teeth, trudging through the water. Makoto suddenly slipped to the water with him. He let his whole body engulfed in the water before breaking out to the surface, soaking his body wet.

“Baptism,” Makoto began, cupping a handful of water in his palm, “is a symbolic act that means you've been washed clean of your sin. This is my problem, Sousuke.”

“Your problem?”

“You asked me what can go wrong if I reincarnate as a human, didn't you?” Makoto's cheerful smile had curved to show another emotion—sadness, “This is what can go wrong. Once I reincarnate, I may have a human body, but my soul is still an ethereal soul—a soul belonged to an angel. Humans may be very vulnerable to get stained by the world, but they can still be saved. They can be purified, washed clean of their sins. On the other hand, angels—once they have fallen, they are beyond saving.”

Sousuke knew which direction Makoto was taking him. Makoto was telling him that there was a terrifyingly high chance for Makoto to fall as a human and become a demon, and once that happened, there was no possible way to save him. Makoto would forever be a fallen angel—a demon, destined to receive eternal punishment.

“Regarding my reincarnation, the archangels warned me about the real threats of my decision. The first one is the world itself. As a human, I'll have to live along with other humans, sharing and experiencing all the worldly matters and the harsh reality. Angels have souls that are unworldly and heavenly by nature, and they aren't bound with the world, therefore the chance of them falling in worldly sins stands at the minimum. But in my case, if I reincarnate, even with the heavenly nature of my soul there's still a higher chance for me to fall and be affected by the darkness the human world is carrying.

“The second threat is demons. Since I am still an angel even in human body, they can take advantage of my weak and mortal state. With mana, angels can protect themselves from demons, but an angel without mana and a human body is extremely vulnerable. They will be able to cause physical harm, kill me and grab my soul, turning me into one of them. I'm scared of those possibilities.”

“Those risks are too great,” Sousuke responded. It was definitely not 'nothing too major' like Makoto had tried to convince him before. It was almost no different than throwing yourself to a den full of hungry lions. “And you still want to do it?”

Makoto gulped, hesitated, but finally answered, “I do.”

Sousuke had just admired Makoto's blind affection to a human before, but now he couldn't think of any other thing to describe Makoto except that he was crazy, if not plain stupid. It was anger that burned inside his chest—not affection, not an understanding, not a pity and not even worry. Just anger.

“I see that you don't appreciate yourself.” Sousuke uttered before he could stop himself. His voice came out low, cold and unforgiving. “If that is how low your self-worth is, then don't hope others will appreciate you more than that. Fine, Makoto. Throw yourself to the world as human. Be a hero. Nobody will care if you fall and become a demon. You don't even care, so why should I?”

The white angel was taken aback by Sousuke's harsh words. The words cut him like blunt knife, hurting him more than he allowed. He honestly didn't expect Sousuke to react this way. “Sousuke...” Makoto called, his voice helplessly weak and cracking.

The black angel turned away, unfolding his black wings. With a powerful swish, he sent the river water to rock unsteadily and Sousuke flew out of the water. Makoto stretched a hand, trying to grab Sousuke while calling his name.

This time, Sousuke did not relent. He flew closer to the sky and farther from Makoto. He ignored Makoto's voice shouting his name and begging him to come back. His heart had turned solid and unmoving. In fact, he felt nothing in his chest at all.

“Sousuke!” Makoto's voice reached his ear again, “Sousuke, please—“

As Sousuke flew forward, the pleading voice began to fade until it was completely unheard.

* * *

 

It seemed like a long time had passed ever since Sousuke left Makoto alone in the garden. It took a long while for him to find his way back to where he resided. When Sousuke finally arrived near the Archangels' Gates, he was in a grumpy mood. Anger and frustration were still burning furiously inside him—but this time, he was also frustrated at his own self.

Sousuke realized, on his way out of Makoto's garden, that he'd just carelessly screwed a precious relationship. He stopped by the pond, staring blankly at his own reflection on crystal clear water. His mind failed to ignore how harshly he'd treated Makoto at that time. The scene kept playing over and over in his head, jabbing him with guilt. Surely there was a better way to talk to Makoto, to speak some sense into him, to make him rethink about the consequences of his decision. He should have help Makoto through his problem and figured out the solution together, being a good friend he was supposed to be.

Yet, he took one of the worst ways possible: getting angry, breaking Makoto's heart, and leaving him behind without looking back. He released a heavy breath and massaged his throbbing head. He'd hurt Makoto and he didn't know what he should do to smoothly mend their relationship.

“You look like a mess.”

Sousuke didn't expect Rin's voice to be such a delight for his furious state. He lazily tipped his head toward Rin's reflection beside him. “Rin.”

“Why are you here?” Rin asked, frowning. “You should be with Makoto.”

Sousuke didn't use his mana recently, but hearing the sentence made him strangely tired. He shrugged, refusing to look Rin in the eyes. The maroon-haired angel squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“What's happening here?”

“I hurt Makoto.”

“What?”

“Do I need to repeat myself? I hurt Makoto—emotionally. I just screwed up our relationship.”

“Look, Sousuke.” Rin clapped his best friend's shoulders, “I won't ask what happened between you guys—at least not now. I think you really need to see Makoto now. Nanase Haruka's soul has been purified and transferred to his next life a while ago, and Makoto is being prepared for reincarnation.”

Sousuke's eyes widened in surprise. “What the—wait, how do you know?”

“Makoto came here not long before you.” Rin explained, “He looked just like you. A mess. My gut feeling told me the reason is you, so I demanded an explanation. He told me what happened, blaming himself several times as he spilled probably everything.”

“Where is he?” Sousuke stood up, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Behind the Archangels' Gates. You've been permitted to enter. Go now. Waste no more time.”

“Thanks, Rin.” Sousuke muttered, seeing the row of Rin's sharp teeth as the death angel grinned at his best friend. Sousuke finally smiled in return before dashing off toward the open gates.

* * *

 

He saw Kisumi. The pink-haired angel was leaning against one of the front pillars supporting the Archangels' Throne House. Kisumi was holding an old book in his hand. He informed Sousuke that the book was a message Makoto had written for his future self. Makoto had asked Kisumi for his help to bring the book to the world, instructing him to give it to his future self once the time is right.

After telling Sousuke where to find Makoto in the archangels' residence, Kisumi gave a squeeze on Sousuke's shoulder. “You're an angel of war, you know.” Kisumi smiled cheerfully at him, “You can help him in a way no other angel can do.”

He understood what Kisumi had indicated for him to do. It was exactly what Sousuke had decided to do for Makoto right after Rin urged him to visit Makoto behind the gates. Sousuke nodded, muttering a quiet thank you before he ran again. Exploring the archangels' residence behind the gates needed a harder effort, specifically for him who could get lost easily in this limitless sky.

Sousuke came to a halt in front of a huge, exquisitely decorated building similar to a basilica. He rested his hand against a golden intricate-patterned door at the front. Sousuke hesitated for seconds before he carefully pushed the door open.

Inside was a golden dome with high ceilings, supported by solid pillars. It was huge, but limited to one way guiding him toward another end of the building. Several steps inside were enough for Sousuke to lay his eyes on a pair of green-shaded white wings far in front of him. Makoto was kneeling alone before the altar, bowing low in a manner of prayer, his back facing Sousuke. The black angel didn't want to interrupt Makoto's devout prayer. He stood still beside the golden wall, waiting for Makoto to recognize his presence and turn around.

Then, something unexpected happened. A powerful surge of light struck the altar in front of Makoto, forming a high pillar of heaven's light. The light covered down the altar and up to the golden dome, penetrating it. The light was emanating a powerful godly presence that it left Sousuke shuddering in astonishment and fear. He fell on his knees, feeling weak from the light.

Makoto, however, stood up facing the light and took a step forward.

The black angel widened his teal eyes in recognition. That light was a portal to a human world—a different kind of portal. A portal for reincarnation. Makoto had prepared himself for it, praying to strengthen his mana in order to safely enter the portal and reborn.

Sousuke, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for the surge of light to suddenly appearing in front of him. It took a whole of his willpower and strength to stand up, his knees wobbling. Sousuke had to support himself by slamming a hand against the golden wall.

“Makoto!” Sousuke called, shouting at the top of his lungs. Much to Sousuke's relief, it got Makoto's attention. The brunet turned around, mouth parted open and eyes widening as he saw Sousuke standing weakly behind him.

“S-Sousuke...?” Makoto blinked, as if trying to reassure himself that Sousuke was indeed standing there.

“Wait—“ Sousuke pushed forward, resisting the strong current of heaven's light to push him back. “Makoto, don't leave yet—“

Makoto sprinted toward Sousuke, holding the black angel's arms for extra support. “Sousuke, why are you here?” He asked. Sousuke saw fresh tears brimming on those green eyes and felt his own chest crumpling and breaking from the inside.

“Makoto, I'm sorry.” Sousuke began, standing more steadily now. He pulled Makoto in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Makoto's body protectively. “I'm so sorry.”

“S-Sou... I'm also sorry.” Makoto's voice was muffled as he buried his face in Sousuke's chest, hearing every beat of the other's heart.

“Have you forgiven me, Makoto?” Sousuke whispered near his ear.

“I—I have. I'm never angry at you—it's me who should've—“

“Shh.”

Sousuke gently pulled Makoto's head, still holding him tight. His hands slid up to hold Makoto's head and he kissed the white angel lightly on his forehead. A drop of tear had rolled down Makoto's cheek, but this time, Sousuke did nothing to wipe it dry. Sousuke's vision had blurred, and he realized that he was also on the verge of tears.

He probably would no longer be able to see Makoto again. Not later and probably forever.

“Sousuke, please listen to me.” Makoto said, his damp eyes finding Sousuke's. “Since the very first time I met you, I can't get you out of my head.” He confessed, gently holding Sousuke's hand. “This may sound illogical to you, but I—I...” he gulped, “I've always loved you from afar.”

This time, Sousuke didn't hesitate. His fingers caught Makoto's chin and tilted his head up. He leaned close and pressed his lips on Makoto's, feeling more tears rolling down his own cheeks. Makoto's lips were trembling at his touch. Sousuke could taste warm tears on their lips—tears he didn't know who they belonged to. Makoto gave in, tilting his head for their kiss to deepen.

Without Makoto's awareness, Sousuke was transferring his mana to flow inside Makoto through their kiss. He was performing a special mana ability only angels of war were capable to do. It was the ability to create a temporary protective barrier around Makoto's ethereal soul to prevent demons approaching him. Sousuke transferred all his mana—till the very last drop of it, hoping the barrier would stay permanent throughout Makoto's human life.

After they broke the kiss, Sousuke never felt this weak. He'd given all his spiritual energy for Makoto and he was ready to collapse at any time. If it wasn't for Makoto's arms supporting him, he doubted he would be able to stand up. “Makoto,” Sousuke whispered, fighting his best to speak, “I have fallen in love with you. I don't know since when, but it happened a long time ago, and I love you more within every second I spend with you.”

Sousuke felt pain—hot pain burning his wrist. A complicated chain-like symbol started to form around Sousuke's wrist, but it was not yet complete. Makoto's mana ability had started to work. Seven human days had passed in heaven since the time Makoto implanted his mana in Sousuke.

Then, he got an idea. Sousuke pushed Makoto away, refusing to touch him. Makoto's expression was unreadable. Makoto was blushing, tears still overflowing from his eyes, and although subtle, he looked confused and hurt. Sousuke immediately fell on his knees, feeling weaker when Makoto was no longer supporting him. When Makoto moved forward to approach him again, Sousuke raised his wrist for Makoto to see.

Makoto's dampened eyes widened in recognition.

“I'll find you.” Sousuke breathed, forcing himself to speak, “I'll find you on earth. With this symbol, I'll find you, Makoto. You're my soulmate—my one and true love, and I promise I'll find you.”

More tears overflowed uncontrollably out of Makoto's eyes, leaving endless trails of tears all over his cheeks, down to his neck and to the golden floor.

“You should go now, Makoto.” Sousuke forced a smile, but didn't attempt to stop his own tears. Makoto nodded in response, shutting his eyes and sobbing.

“Sousuke—once I become a human, I will lose all my memories,” Makoto managed to say through the lump hanging in his throat.

“Doesn't matter.” Sousuke's teal eyes turned soft—gentle, loving. “I'll find you and we'll start all over again.”

This time, Makoto returned the smile. Although with all the tears, Sousuke thought it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen coming from Makoto—the most genuine and joyful. Sousuke swore in his heart that he would protect that smile for eternity.

Makoto turned around, walking toward the portal of heaven's light. “Then I'll see you later, Sousuke.” Makoto tilted his head, smiling. “Good bye.”

With that, the white angel stepped inside the light and disappeared along with the portal. He left not even the slightest trace of him ever existed, except Sousuke who was on his forearms and knees against the cold floor, crying until he could no longer shed another teardrop.

* * *

 

Rin told him that several human days ago, Makoto had a last favor to ask Sousuke after he invited him to the garden of his home. Makoto had planned to confess his feelings, wishing to spend his last days in heaven with Sousuke alone, in a home which was dearest to him before he left for the human world.

And so Sousuke visited the garden of Makoto's home again. Only without his healing angel by his side. He inhaled the heaven's breeze, walking along the riverbank, soaking himself wet inside it. Sousuke imagined Makoto standing in the river beside him, playfully stretching his damp white wings. He imagined the soft laughter, the lively green eyes, the smile so precious.

Only when Sousuke turned around to see all of those, he found nothing instead.

* * *

 

“Tell us your wish, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

The archangel's voice was full of authority and power. Sousuke knelt on one knee, head bowing low in full respect. He didn't dare to lift his head to face the archangels.

“I wish that you will allow me to be a guardian of Tachibana Makoto—the angel who reincarnated as human.” Sousuke said, keeping his voice steady.

“Before him, no angel in history has reincarnated to become a human. We've thought about sending an angel of war to protect him in the human world.” One archangel said, “If you're sure about your decision, stand up, Yamazaki Sousuke, and establish your oath.”

Sousuke stood up, drawing a breath. “I, Yamazaki Sousuke, the angel of war, vow before the throne of archangels to protect Tachibana Makoto, the healing angel, in the human world with the entirety of my existence, spirit, mana, and soul.”

“The archangels have witnessed your vow, and you're now bound by duty to protect him. Shall demons come to him, you will be obligated to do anything to prevent them from taking away his soul.”

And Sousuke brought the sacred oath along with him as he descended to the earth, keeping it safe until he found Makoto looking up to him one rainy night on crowded Tokyo street—completely human, but the healing aura emanating from Makoto could tell no lie.

Sousuke had finally found the ethereal soul on earth—his soulmate, his one and true love, and he would never let Makoto out of his grasp again. Makoto was his, and he had a human lifetime to prove that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm so concerned and worried about the pacing, actually. I wonder if it feels rushed up.
> 
> Also, next chapter is going to take quite a long time to update since I'm nearing the deadline to submit my college thesis. ; v ;


	7. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your sweet comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!
> 
> I'm back from hiatus now! I need some time to get a grip for writing again, as I felt like I've lost my ability to do that (like I'm in a different body or something). I want to deliver my thank-yous for those who wished good luck and good things for my thesis. The proposal was done and it was going great!
> 
> Last but not least, I hope it's not too late for me to say Happy New Year! I wish the very best for all of you and I can only hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ^^

 

Memories crashed in like tidal wave and flooded in his head. Makoto felt limp all over his body. He couldn't even sit anymore. He fell to the side, head colliding against the cold library floor that the damage sent ringing in his ears and blackened his vision. His fingers dug through strands of hair. It _hurt._ It hurt a lot that he tried to suppress a high whimper from escaping his lips. It pained him so much that he struggled to keep his consciousness afloat.

Sousuke, Haruka, Rin, Kisumi. The heaven and earth, wings black and white with shades of colors. Wings made of flame. Haruka's old, dead body. His painting of Makoto's portrait. His soul—stained then set ablaze for purification. Warnings from the archangels. Sousuke again. Sousuke, drenched wet in the river, stood behind him, called his name, declared his feelings, promised that he would find him on earth.

Makoto remembered everything, but he didn't have the strength to react. He groaned, green eyes shut firmly closed, teeth clenched, pressing through the soft lower part of his lips and forcing it to bleed. His body was sweating and shaking in pain.

He didn't expect his mana ability to recover memories would hurt like this. As an angel, before he was reincarnated, Makoto thought it would feel like some things were swimming uncomfortably in his head when his memories came rushing back, but he clearly didn't expect such pain. Then again, he was on earth. Pain and suffering existed in their truest forms, unveiled from divine atmosphere of heaven.

_Stop. Stop it. It hurts, it hurts so much._

“Makoto?” Haruka's voice rang near his ear. Hasty footsteps approached him. Even the sounds of footsteps were capable to worsen his headache. He could see Haruka's panicked face from the dark, blurry vision. His best friend kept calling his name and shook his body.

_Makoto. Makoto._

Haruka's voice slowly dissipated, his expression indistinguishable. Makoto could no longer see. His senses turned dull and his vision went pitch black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

The soul barrier made by Sousuke's mana before Makoto's reincarnation had worn off. That was why demons attempted to viciously attack him. All these years, the slaves of satan could only watch from a distance, waiting for an opportunity for the barrier to vanish. Makoto kept his purity even after almost nineteen years of his human life. These explained why Makoto was able to see demons, but they never approached him and were always waiting.

Not anymore. Demons would do anything to turn Makoto to be one of them now.

It was probably luck, or perhaps it was the archangels' blessing that Sousuke finally found Makoto near the time when the barrier finally depleted and demons were on the move. Sousuke wouldn't waste his luck or that blessing. He had sworn to protect Makoto and he would do anything—including risking his own soul—to keep his soulmate safe.

“Have you seen this person?” Sousuke had taken his ordinary human form and hid his aura, visible and touchable. He took a recent photo of Makoto and brought it with him, asking people around while showing the picture. They might see him as strange, but he wasn't foolish enough to give a care.

“No.” A woman replied, “But he's cute. Is he your friend?”

“He is. Thank you.” Sousuke pulled the photo away from her vision, feeling a little bit of jealousy at the idea of people showing interest at Makoto's picture. This was no good. Relying on people seemed useless, especially in a crowded city. Sousuke tried to guess where Makoto could possibly go. Haruka's apartment might be the obvious choice, but of course Sousuke didn't know where it was. He would end up getting lost if he attempted searching by himself.

“Confused?”

Sousuke immediately recognized the familiar voice. He exhaled, turning around to find Kisumi grinning and waving at him.

“Did you see Makoto?” Sousuke blurted.

“What's wrong? You look scary.” Kisumi blinked, “Well, maybe I know where he is—“

“Where?” Sousuke started to lose his patience. His cold, threatening glare stabbed Kisumi with chills that rolled down his spine. Sousuke's war angel aura began to dominate his whole presence. “Stop messing around. He's in danger. Where is he?”

“His university library.” Kisumi's smile slowly wavered. His expression turned serious. “I met him in the library and gave him the book.”

“The book...?”

“The book Makoto had written and entrusted in my care.” Kisumi rested a hand on his hip, “He was upset. He doubted you're an angel. He thought you might be demon, so before things spiral out of control, I thought it was the right time and I delivered him the book.”

“Does that mean...”

“Yes.” Kisumi curved a small smile, “He probably has remembered everything now. Shall we go?” He took a step past Sousuke, “I'll escort you there.”

* * *

 

He woke up to a bright ceiling of the university's infirmary. Haruka was sitting beside him, fingers fidgeting. He hadn't noticed yet that Makoto had regained consciousness. Ocean blue eyes kept staring down, seemingly stirring interest toward his hands.

Makoto soon noticed that Haruka was making something tiny, spun and rolled around within his palms. His fingers popped the creations out for view. They were tiny stars made of patterned papers, along with a small origami crane the color of green. It reminded Makoto of summer grass field.

His best friend lifted the origami crane in front of Makoto, adjusting it to the eye level. It was when Haruka realized his best friend had woken up, finding identical green shimmering behind his view of the origami. Haruka practically threw the papers on the end table, standing up from his chair and shifting closer to gain a better look on Makoto. “Are you okay?”

The brunet blinked, eyes glancing toward the origami crane and stars beside him before he focused them onto Haruka. “I'm fine, Haru. I really am.” He wasn't lying. Thankfully, he no longer felt any pain in his head. His headache had completely gone, leaving no trace for the slightest sting of pain. Makoto couldn't even understand how great the pain had been that it knocked him unconscious when there was not even a lingering pain in his head.

Haruka locked his gaze on Makoto's, trying to identify the thinnest sheet of lie inside them, but all he found was innocence. “Okay,” he breathed, sighing deeply, barely aware that he'd held his breath. “But... what happened? The doctor said there was nothing wrong with you—a bump on your head but it was fine, he said. Yet you seemed to be in so much pain. I couldn't believe...”

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Makoto smiled, trying to reassure his best friend. “Trust me. That was... that...” he trailed off. He swallowed before continuing, “Haru. I trust Sousuke. I've found the truth. He's a real angel, he never lied to me. So let's go home.”

Haruka squinted his eyes in suspicion. “What makes you think that way? Was he responsible for hurting you and knocking you unconscious? Was Sousuke there where I couldn't see him? He planted something inside your mind so you believed him, could that be right?” Haruka seemed angry, if not disgusted or simply irritated. Makoto's mouth parted open at the sharpness of Haruka's tone.

“No, Haru. Sousuke wasn't there. It's hard to explain, but I...” Makoto's words were cut off by his own doubt. Would Haruka believe him if he told him that he was actually a reincarnated angel? Did Haruka have just a tiny piece of memory about his previous life? Could he awaken Haruka's memories of Makoto as an angel, as his childhood friend, someone he painted and considered as a real being? So far as Makoto's knowledge went, it wasn't possible.

“But what?” Haruka demanded, urging him to continue.

“I'm... I'm the same as Sousuke.” Makoto's voice was low and quiet. “You may not believe me, but I remember everything. It will be a long story, but I want you to understand, Haru.” Makoto could see that Haruka was very confused, but he chose to stay silent and open his heart to receive whatever nonsense Makoto would tell him. The brunet felt grateful for that—for having such an accepting friend.

When he found Haruka's eyes, Makoto felt his chest ached. How he loved his best friend was immeasurable. He treasured every single moment he'd spent with Haruka, both in his current life or his previous life, locking them away in a secured place that was the depth of Makoto's heart. He could still remember most of Haruka's childhood drawings and recent paintings from his previous life. He acknowledged Haruka's rare yet beautiful smile, which he presented only to his best friend. Death might sever their ties, crush the body, but Haruka remained Haruka. His small smile was still the same. The light in his eyes were everlasting, hidden at times but never faded away for eternity. His soul was eternal.

Makoto wanted to tell Haruka everything, and at that moment, he was almost sure Haruka would believe every single word he uttered. If no human in this world believed Makoto, Haruka would be the one who stood by his side. He would be the one who also believed in Sousuke, just like Makoto had believed in him. Makoto cracked a gentle smile that softened his green eyes.

“I was an angel.”

After that confession, blackout shut off the lights. Makoto's heart jumped in panic. He quickly grabbed Haruka's arm, squeezing it tightly as he shifted his pitch black vision around. He couldn't see anything, not even Haruka's face.

But he could see, very clearly, a wide blood-red eye staring back at him in front of his bed, from within the complete darkness.

A scream of terror blasted out of Makoto's throat. His heart beat at a dangerous pace. Haruka dug his fingers on Makoto's shoulders, putting pressures on them and calling his name several times in panic.

“Makoto? What's wrong? Makoto!” Haruka shook his body. It was returned with a quick reaction from Makoto. He snapped the blanket aside, stomping his feet on the cold floor and clinging onto Haruka. He was trembling so hard that Haruka instinctively wrapped his arms around his best friend. His ears caught the loud beating in Makoto's chest. Haruka slid his palm on Makoto's back, trying to calm him down. “It's okay...” Haruka murmured, “...'s okay.”

“Haru—d-demons. There's a demon near us—in front of us. Haru, we should run.” Makoto jerked his body away from Haruka's embrace, grabbing his arm in secure grip. While doing so, Makoto couldn't avert his gaze away from the floating red eye. As his eyes started to adjust themselves in the darkness, Makoto could see smoke-like shadows forming its body. It was the same kind of demon who ambushed him in his apartment not long after he met Sousuke. “I have no protection mana. We have to—“

Haruka didn't question him. He didn't resist. Although he couldn't see what Makoto was seeing and didn't understand what he meant by having no mana, Haruka had decided to put his faith on Makoto. He nodded. Makoto might not see the small gesture, but Haruka showed his approval by pulling Makoto along with him. “Don't worry, Makoto.” He breathed, dashing toward the door and slamming it open, “I'll take you away from demons. I'll protect you.”

The corridor outside was also dark. Haruka frowned. The weather had been bad, after all. It might affect the electricity, and this blackout might have covered the whole university building in darkness. The place was strangely quiet, like Haruka and Makoto were the only two living souls in the building. He couldn't see a shadow of another person beside them around. Where should he take Makoto? Should he search for Sousuke? Could Haruka trust him yet, like Makoto had trusted him? He didn't have the opportunity to listen to Makoto's side of the story, but he did catch Makoto's first sentence.

_I was an angel._

Though the statement was weird and illogical, at the same time it struck him as truth. Haruka hadn't really processed that statement yet, and not that he could waste another second thinking about it. Now all he had to focus on was to protect Makoto and take him away to a safe place.

“Haru!” Makoto suddenly shouted, raising an alarm in Haruka's senses. “They're on our right!”

Haruka roughly pulled Makoto and broke to a sprint, forcing his legs to run as fast as they could toward the left direction. Makoto ran beside him, still holding Haruka's arm. As they ran, Makoto talked less and stirred their directions more. He was the only one who could see demons, and Haruka had no other choice but to stick with Makoto and followed him wherever he went.

It took a moment until Makoto realized that the demons were luring them to the rooftop. They kept appearing in unexpected places, driving them away and toward a certain direction. Fear struck Makoto as it was too late for them to run to another direction. They were standing before the door leading them to the rooftop, demons with blood-red eyes were already occupying the metallic stairs. Makoto and Haruka were trapped, finding no other place to run away. Rooftop would be the dead end for them. Makoto clenched his teeth in regret, but he slammed open the rooftop door anyway, whispering apology to Haruka. His best friend couldn't hear him and just followed him outside.

The rooftop was empty. Dark clouds were masking the night sky, concealing the stars and moon from sight. The wind slapped their cheeks with cold touches and soft drops of rain water. It was drizzling, with a boom of thunder filling the air after lightning visibly struck down the earth from a distance. In front of Makoto and Haruka, there was a set of chain-link fence, separating the safe area from open space of air that were at least eight stories tall from the lower ground.

Makoto was breathing heavily, fighting to catch his breath. Then, a smile curved on his lips. It wasn't the dead end for them yet. Makoto knew they had another way. It wasn't over. As he considered what he should do, his body started shaking. He released Haruka's arm. His best friend stared at his free arm in confusion before he lifted his gaze to find Makoto's eyes.

There was something flickering in those green eyes. Something Haruka failed to interpret—which was weird, because Haruka could always tell Makoto's emotions through those eyes. They weren't the usual gentleness, nor sadness, nor happiness. They weren't empty, they were still full of life, so it wasn't hopelessness. Yet, the light in those eyes left uncomfortable feelings in Haruka's chest.

_Free._

Haruka could almost hear Makoto's voice, loud and clear, in his head. The word was spoken to him through their prolonged gaze. It was a word Makoto communicated with him with their mutual understanding and ability to read each other's mind.

That was right.

Makoto's eyes didn't indicate sadness, nor happiness, nor hopelessness. They were hopeful. Free. Like burdens were being lifted up from his shoulders, but they also spoke fear. A glint of fear and excitement was visible in those eyes.

Makoto was out of his mind. He wasn't the usual Makoto Haruka had always known. This Makoto was different. He was crazy. That was why Haruka couldn't interpret his emotion at the moment, as never in his life had Haruka seen Makoto like this. It was like Makoto had been waiting—in excitement and great fear—to be free through a bad way.

Through suicide.

Demons burst out from the door behind them, their eyes glowed redder in the open. As the group of demons approached him, Makoto rushed toward the chain-link fence. Haruka's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Makoto was trying to do.

“No, Makoto!” Haruka almost screamed, trying to reach his best friend. Using the strength of his arms, Makoto jumped, sliding past the chain-link fence and set his feet on the other side of it. A step forward would deliver him to the ground far below.

“Haru.” Makoto said, his voice shaky, but he was smiling. A different smile—a little bit like an insane one. “I was an angel. No—I am an angel. My soul belongs to an angel.” Makoto began to explain, “I would rather die than be turned to a demon.”

“Makoto, this isn't right! Don't—you're hallucinating! You must be hallucinating!” Haruka argued, his voice loud and high. He shouldn't trust Makoto in the first place. He should've known Makoto had gone insane. He shouldn't play along to always agree with his best friend's strange faith and stories. “There's no demon. There's no angel—you're _not_ an angel! You're human. I can show you the truth, so please...” Haruka's voice was shaking, his body trembling so hard, “Don't. Don't take another step. Come back to me. I'll protect you from whatever worrying you. I promise I'll protect you. Everything will be alright. Please...?”

He extended a hand, trying hard to reassure Makoto with a stiff smile. Haruka didn't know what he should say. He was never good at saying the right thing, and this situation was new to him. Most alarmingly, it involved his best friend. His Makoto, someone he loved very dearly. And his best friend was trying to commit suicide before his very eyes, speaking nonsenses about him being an angel and chased by demons.

There was a change of emotion in Makoto's eyes. This time, Haruka could easily read them.

_Disappointment._

“You don't understand.” Makoto muttered, his smile frozen on his lips. “But it's okay. I understand why. Listen, Haru. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. Those demons won't harm you. I am their target. Go back now, don't worry about anything.” He inhaled a deep breath, his body gradually stopped shaking. “Thank you for sticking with me until the very end. Thank you for believing me, staying by my side. Thank you for everything. You're good, Haru. You're a good, kind soul. Maybe that's why I fell for you in the first place.” Makoto took a step forward, foot hanging in the air. “Good bye.” Makoto smiled at him—his usual amiable smile. Haruka could see tear rolling down on one of Makoto's cheeks.

Then, Makoto released his grip off the fence and let his body fall forward to the ground far below.

Haruka screamed. He screamed on the top of his lungs. He screamed Makoto's name, feet rushed forward, hand still extended only to grab the void air and his fist crashed against the fence, too late to save his best friend.

* * *

 

Not even the library was spared an electricity. Sousuke and Kisumi had just arrived there, both using their mana to disguise as human. Kisumi had taken Sousuke to where the last time he saw Makoto—the quiet, silent area at the back of the library and straight to the glass windows.

Much to Sousuke's disappointment—but not surprisingly—Makoto was no longer there.

From the windows, Sousuke could view a scenery of night-time Tokyo from a high place. Of course the scenery wasn't as grand and great as he usually saw it straight from the sky while he was flying, but for human, it must be a good sight nonetheless.

Makoto might have just seen the same scenery as Sousuke was seeing it now. He pressed his palm against the glass window, feeling the cold misty water on the glass dampening his fingers. “Where are you?” Sousuke whispered, fingers curled to form a fist.

“Sousuke!” Kisumi called from behind, “A student said he saw Makoto—“

Before Kisumi could finish his sentence, Sousuke's eyes were blown wide in shock as his gaze connected for the briefest moment with Makoto's green irises.

In that split second, Makoto was in front of him, behind the glass, upside down. His olive-brown hair and clothes were fluttering in the wind. He was falling. In that quickest second, Makoto's fingers were touching the surface of window, pressing against Sousuke's, separated by thick solid glass.

Before those fingers slid down and disappeared along with the entire sight of Makoto as he fell down, toward the hard ground far below. Sousuke didn't think. His move was stimulated by reflex—like the urge to save Makoto was flowing along within his blood, pumped from the core of his beating heart. Sousuke smashed the glass with the entire strength of his fist, shattering it to pieces in an alarming crashing sounds, sliding his body through the sharp fragments of glass, and jumped. His raven-black wings ripped the skin on his back and broke out, slashing the air with a powerful swing to push his body faster below. Sousuke's arm was stretched to reach Makoto.

He couldn't even scream the name. He was occupied by fear of failure, of losing Makoto. Sousuke barely gasped his name when he successfully caught Makoto's arm only few meters away from the ground, pulling him toward Sousuke with great force. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto's body, wings cutting the air to take a halt and delivering both Sousuke and Makoto to safely land on the ground.

“Oh my God.” Sousuke whispered, arms shivering and numb around Makoto. Sousuke's whole body was trembling in fear. They could hear each other's heartbeat, racing at quick pace. Sousuke breathed more heavily and in relief as he was aware that those heart beats belonged to Makoto—that he was still alive, safe in his arms. For several seconds, nobody uttered a word. Sousuke still refused to loosen his embrace. He was afraid, as if Makoto would instantly be killed once Sousuke lowered his guard.

“...Sousuke?” Makoto began to speak, voice as weak as dandelion fluff, as it was easily blown off and drifted to nothingness.

“Yeah, it's me.” Sousuke said, “You're safe now. Thank God you're safe.”

Makoto wriggled out of Sousuke's arms, but he didn't force it. He waited for Sousuke to willingly release him before he pulled away. Makoto stared at his own arms, hands forming fists and loosening them up again, as if testing his own bodily function. “T-thank you.”

“You are alive.” Sousuke exhaled, washed in a surge of relief. Then the light in his teal eyes dimmed, his gaze turned cold. “Makoto, you shocked me. What were you doing—who did this to you? Who pushed you to fall from such height?”

“I jumped.” Makoto confessed, “I tried to kill myself.”

Sousuke was appalled, eyes wide and jaw fell low as he couldn't believe his ears. “What...?”

“Demons.” Makoto said. That one word was enough for Sousuke to understand him. The black angel clenched his teeth, shut his eyes closed, and nodded.

“They were chasing you.” Sousuke said, more as statement rather than question.

“To the rooftop. They were foolish to believe I was too afraid to jump. Of course I would jump. I'd rather die than be one of them.”

“You remember everything.”

“Yes.” Makoto said, his green eyes finally softening and a beautiful smile cracked on his lips. “Except how to control or use mana. Other than that, I think I remember everything. Of course I can't tell if I forget some things, but you will help me confirm things, right?”

“I see.” Sousuke paused for a while, “I wonder if you remember...”

“That I've fallen in love with you?” Makoto finished his sentence, “Of course I remember.” He blushed, lips curling a nervous smile. His leaf-green eyes averted away in embarrassment. “You're my...” Makoto lifted his left hand, releasing his orange wristwatch and revealing the complicated chain-like symbol etched permanently around his wrist, “...soulmate.” He cheeks heated as the blush deepened, but Makoto was smiling so wide and obviously happy.

“Makoto...”

“Sousuke.” Makoto pulled Sousuke closer and secured his arms around the black angel, hand caressing the soft yet strong black feathers that made his wings. “Thank you for fulfilling your promise. Thank you for finding me on earth.”

Sousuke felt his body relaxed in Makoto's arms. He raised a hand and ruffled Makoto's olive-brown hair, running his fingers through the silky strands. “Good boy.” He praised, finally breaking a wide smile. Makoto huffed near his neck, leaving Sousuke shuddering in odd pleasure.

“Stop treating me like a child, will you?”

“Okay. Like a soulmate, then?” Sousuke smiled, planting his fingers among the strands of hair at the back of Makoto's head and gently pulled them away, guiding Makoto's head to move back from his neck. Sousuke tilted his own head a little, lowering it slightly until his lips touched Makoto's.

Unlike their first kiss on the sky of Tokyo, their kiss this time was much more gentle, chaste, almost shy. Sousuke breathed into Makoto's mouth, and Makoto received it in pleasure. It felt wonderful, like Sousuke's breaths were Makoto's supplies to keep living. Ethereal, heavenly. It was similar to their kiss a long, long time ago—at the time immeasurable and unknown to human being and even the angels—up there beyond the cosmos. Like the kiss before they parted ways, before Makoto entered the great heaven's light for reincarnation.

“I can no longer give you the same soul protection like before,” Sousuke whispered through their chaste kiss, gently bumping their noses, “but I will provide you protection with my own body, soul, spirit, and existence.”

“Don't.” Makoto sighed, “Just stay by my side. Just promise me that.”

“Makoto!”

It was Haruka's shaky voice, almost in a manner of yelling. Makoto and Sousuke instinctively pulled away from each other, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. They weren't used to be seen by anybody else when they were doing something a little intimate. Haruka was standing before them, chest heaving as he panted in exhaustion.

“Haru!” Makoto shouted back, still blushing and trying to steady his breathing. But Haruka didn't care. Tears were rolling down on both Haruka's cheeks. His best friend ran toward Makoto and hastily gathered him in a hug.

“M-Makoto...” Haruka cried, voice high and broken, “Don't ever d-do that... again.” He cried even more, burying his face on Makoto's chest. Makoto hugged him back, his chest ached at the sight of Haruka crying over him. Makoto's face crumpled in pain as tear stung his eye and flooded in the corner of it.

“I'm sorry.” Makoto said, tightening his arms around Haruka. “...I'm sorry.”

Both Haruka and Makoto started to cry even more, still hugging each other. Haruka had lost his usual calmness as he burst into tears and had a hard time controlling his sobs. Makoto sniffed, biting his lip as to prevent more tears from breaking out.

Sousuke watched them, standing on guard while smiling a little. Somehow, he could understand why Makoto wished for reincarnation. He probably would do the same for Rin.

As a human once said, friendship seemed the happiest and most fully human of all loves; the crown of life and the school of virtue. Sousuke surprised himself by realizing how he could relate more to humans now.

* * *

 

Kisumi had found them, having a full, 'old friend' conversation with Makoto. Sousuke and Makoto had expressed their genuine gratitude to Kisumi for helping them. Kisumi had been really helpful all along their way. Without Kisumi, Makoto might never remember anything. Sousuke would get lost without having the opportunity to find Makoto, let alone saving his life. The pink-haired angel of happiness just smiled, laughed a little, then asked them to take care of themselves before they parted.

Now midnight was approaching to fall upon the day and was ready to replace it with another day. Sousuke, Makoto, and Haruka had returned to Makoto's apartment and were staying there, at least for the night. Yet, none of them decided to get a night's rest. They were sitting before the small table in the middle of the room. Makoto and Haruka were sitting beside each other, with Sousuke settling himself in front of them.

“...I doubt I would believe you if I haven't seen Yamazaki.” Haruka said to Makoto, but his ocean blue eyes were fascinated by the sight of Sousuke in front of him. Haruka had seen Sousuke, visible and in his angel form, as Sousuke didn't bother to hide his own wings at his attempt to save Makoto. Haruka had witnessed the whole event from the rooftop. “So you're indeed real.”

“You already knew I was real.” Sousuke said. He didn't hide his wings this time, as Haruka had already acknowledged him as Makoto's guardian angel. However, Sousuke was still using his mana to make himself visible so Haruka could easily see him.

“Yes, I knew. It's just I was still a bit sceptic. You might not be an angel. Maybe you're a demon.” Haruka said nonchalantly, looking indifferent.

“What about my story?” Makoto tilted his head, finally capturing Haruka's gaze to fix against his. “Do you believe it?”

“You being an angel some time ago and was reincarnated to be with my soul.” Haruka reviewed, fingers lightly tapping the table surface. “Odd, but I believe you. Makoto is...” he trailed off, blushing a little, “indeed, like an angel.” He said it very quietly, but it reached Makoto's ear anyway.

“Haru!” Makoto slightly blushed, smiling cheerfully at his best friend. Haruka reacted by looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed by his own honest statement.

“But as you're aware, your state is very vulnerable, Makoto.” Sousuke crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning and displeased at the idea. “The mana barrier had worn off. It can no longer protect you. I will try my best to protect you, but...”

“I know.” Makoto looked down, “It's just a bit harder to keep living, you know.”

Sousuke and Haruka fell silent for a while. “The Makoto I know—“ They both began and stopped at the same time, looking at each other, exchanging glares.

Makoto smiled wider before letting it break into laughter. “You both are too similar!”

Sousuke and Haruka expressed their disapproval of Makoto's statement by looking away from each other, almost at the same. Makoto laughed a little harder, noticing how their gestures and reflex couldn't even deny that. “Well,” Makoto continued once his laughter died down, “were you going to say 'the Makoto I know won't give up so easily'?”

Haruka sighed, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“I won't.” Makoto smiled in determination, “I'll do my best to keep living without those demons touching me. Sousuke, I don't want you to do everything alone. I want to protect you too.”

“You don't need to protect me. I'm an angel. They can't turn me into demon just by physical damage. My mana, just like other angels', is strong enough to make them stay away from my soul. They'll have to persuade my heart.” Sousuke explained, “Given our nature, they'll have a hard time turning me into demon.”

“I know.” Makoto said in softer tone, “So please allow me to protect your heart.”

Sousuke laid his attention toward Makoto, then gave off a gentle smile. “Fine, then.”

“Alright!” Makoto slapped both his own cheeks with his palms, “I'll learn to control my mana—uh... if I still have it. I guess not.”

“You have it.” Sousuke quickly answered, “You healed me back then. When you were attacked by demons and I was injured, remember? You said my wounds healed quickly, but it was thanks to your mana.” He smiled, “Although not nearly as powerful, you still have your healing ability, Makoto.”

Makoto blinked in confusion. “What? Really?”

“That explains it.” Haruka suddenly said, “Neighbors or friends who were sick got better a little bit too quickly after Makoto paid them a visit. My small cuts, wounds, illness. They healed fairly quickly too when Makoto stayed by my side.”

“Eh? Is that so? I never noticed...” Makoto parted his lips in awe.

“I did notice, but I thought it was normal. After you mentioned that you're an angel of healing, I just suddenly remember.” Haruka's cheek rested on his palm, which was supported by his elbow pressing against the flat table surface.

Makoto lifted his own hand, staring down at its palm. “So if I still have my mana, I can learn to create my own barrier from demons, right?”

“Eventually, yes. But until then, you'll have to stay on guard. I will, too.” Sousuke suddenly stood up, turning his head around the room.

“What is it, Sousuke?” In curiosity, Makoto half-consciously tilted his head a little to the side. The gesture was hardly noticeable, but Sousuke found it to be adorable when he could see it. The teal-eyed angel shook his head, trying not to lose his focus.

“I have a bad feeling.” Sousuke said, still looking around. “Demons are near.”

Haruka quickly got on his feet, attempting to find physical weapon nearby, but couldn't find anything he could use. Makoto immediately followed after Haruka, eyes shifted around to see any sight of demons near them. He couldn't find any, but Makoto couldn't shake off this uncomfortable feeling that seemed to be eating him from the inside.

“Sousuke. Makoto.”

It wasn't Haruka's voice. Sousuke and Makoto jerked their heads in surprise toward the source of the voice, which seemed to be coming from the front door. Haruka was the only one who didn't hear the call, blinking in confusion as he tried to follow the gazes of his friends. Haruka couldn't see anything or anyone there.

In contradiction, Sousuke and Makoto stood in awe at the familiar sight of Matsuoka Rin standing by the front door, with wings materialized from heavenly flames. At first, Sousuke was surprised, then he felt a brief happiness. He'd missed seeing his best friend since what seemed like forever. He almost curved up a smile and called Rin's name in delight, but realization soon struck him with sudden dread, restricting his voice from sliding out from the throat.

Rin's expression was serious—scared, even. Makoto, on the other hand, was pale. They all knew very well that Rin's sudden appearance and strong presence in the room couldn't mean anything good for them.

“Why are you here, Rin...?” Sousuke asked anyway, overwhelmed by sudden nausea in his gut.

“I don't know better than you.” Rin answered, holding out his empty hand. A hand thirsty for new soul freshly harvested from the dead. “I was summoned here.”

Rin's appearance, as an angel of death whose job was to harvest the souls of the dead, could only mean one thing: somebody was going to die very soon.

“It's either that person,” Rin pointed toward Haruka before his finger swayed to another person beside him, “or Makoto.”

“Who's there?” Haruka finally asked, “Who's Rin? Is that a demon? Or another angel?” He insisted, slightly shaking Makoto's shoulder. He was frustrated as he couldn't even see or hear anything, while Makoto and Sousuke looked like blood had seeped out of their faces, leaving them sheet white. Both Makoto and Sousuke ignored Haruka's questions.

“Are you saying that I, an angel of war, will fail my vow to protect Makoto?” Sousuke raised his right hand and extended it to the front. A broad sword with intricate light patterns began to materialize in his hand. Its length were as tall as Sousuke himself, its width broad enough to cover his body. Sousuke grabbed the sword handle in secure grip, lifting the heaven's sword up and resting its sharp edge behind his shoulders. “Over my demonic soul.”

Makoto held his breath at the sight of Sousuke's weapon. He'd never seen it before. Never even once had Sousuke showed up his weapon—let alone brandishing it within Makoto's vision. Makoto could feel Haruka tugging his clothes. When Makoto turned, he could see Haruka's eyes were shining at the incredible sight of Sousuke's weapon and his very strong aura. At this rate, even ordinary human was aware of Sousuke's presence. He'd made it much stronger than usual.

“Don't say something like that.” Rin heaved a sigh, trembling slightly. “Don't let demons affect your heart, Sousuke. I'm... concerned.”

“I have vowed to protect Makoto with my soul.” Sousuke said, his ice-cold teal eyes sharply flickered. “So before demons can turn him, I'll be a demon first.”

After those words escaped Sousuke's lips, lightning struck in the distance, blinding the room with a split second of white light.

Then, the room shut its light as the second blackout came over, leaving all of them in the dark. In that moment, Sousuke could easily sense that demons were already inside the room. Demons moved swiftly, lurked within shadows, and came out in their true forms once darkness took over.

“Nanase.” Sousuke said, vanishing in an instant from Haruka's sight, but his voice still lingered. “I won't bother using my mana so you can see me. I'll preserve them to fight off these demons and guard Makoto, but I have a task for you.”

Haruka took Makoto's wrist, heart pounding in a rush.

“Take him away from Rin.”

The three of them froze in place at Sousuke's strange request.

“Are you an idiot?” Rin asked in disbelief, “Trying to avoid me is like trying to avoid your fate.”

“Isn't that possible?” Sousuke countered, swinging his broad sword. It slashed through a demon who creeped nearest to Makoto and Haruka, splitting its body into pieces with that one slash. “Go, Nanase. At all cost, take Makoto away from Rin.”

Haruka nodded in determination, trying to pull his best friend along, but Makoto wouldn't move. Haruka could feel his best friend shivered, but it wasn't fear this time. Makoto was furious.

“'At all cost'? It's not always about me, Sousuke!” Makoto suddenly shouted in anger. “It could be Haru! Haru may be the one who will die! Stop trying to use Haru as my shield!”

Sousuke remained indifferent. His eyes found Makoto's. They were sharp and cold—merciless and grim. Makoto had never seen those kinds of emotions radiating from Sousuke. His aura had changed. Makoto could no longer feel any security from those aura. It only caused him to tremble in fear. “As a human, I think you've turned even more stupid.” Sousuke said, his tone venomous. “Nanase dies as a human and be reincarnated is nothing compared to your eternal punishment once you become a demon.”

Sousuke's tone was heartless, and those words cut through Makoto's heart deeper than he allowed and expected. Makoto pulled Haruka closer to him, both his arms slipped around his shoulders as he positioned himself in front of Haruka, as if trying to protect his best friend from Sousuke.

The war angel swung his sword, eliminating more demons moving around them. Demons kept appearing, as long as darkness were there. Darkness functioned like a portal for creatures of the underworld to move around, and unless Sousuke could eliminate darkness itself, it would be his endless attempt to protect Makoto. Sousuke sighed, took a step toward Makoto, still wielding his broad sword. “Makoto—“

“Stay away from us.” Makoto said.

Sousuke froze in his place, staring at Makoto. A thin cast of moonlight fell upon them, brightening the room with little light.

“I don't know you anymore.” Makoto kept his voice soft and gentle, a little shaky, but firm enough to make his statement clear. “You're not Sousuke. You aren't the Sousuke I've loved—“

“So which one is him?” Sousuke locked his gaze against Makoto's, stabbing the other with a threatening glare that it made Makoto shudder in fear. “Which Sousuke did you love? Is that what you called love, Makoto? Loving just a part of me that you approved of? When I change a little in front of you, you don't recognize me anymore?”

Words had completely left Makoto's head. He couldn't dig even a single word to answer Sousuke's questions.

“Which Sousuke do you know? You probably know nothing about me. That angel who said he loved you is me. I am Sousuke. I'm the same. I have vowed to protect you.” Sousuke said in a whisper, crushing more demons with another movement of his sword. “I have vowed because I love you.”

“...I'm sorry.” Makoto whispered, tightening his arms around Haruka. “I'm so sorry, Sousuke. It's just... it was like you didn't care about Haru at all. It wasn't like you, because I _know_ you.” Makoto's vision began to blur with tears, “I _know_ Sousuke won't do something like that, because he's good. He's a good soul. He's kind. He smiles to hide his pain, and he would never, ever, sacrifice anyone except his own self to achieve what he wants.”

Sousuke loosened his grip on his broad sword.

“I can't do it. I can't ask Haru to risk his own life protecting me. I'd rather die than do that.”

“You would rather die.” Sousuke repeated, eyes finally softening. They were no longer sharp, nor cold, nor threatening. Those eyes stared at Makoto with their usual shine—of love and admiration. “Makoto, do you want me to release you?”

“Sousuke! Are you out of your mind?” Rin shouted, rushing toward them.

“If you can't avoid your fate, then this is probably the best way.” Sousuke smiled, clenching his palm against the handle of his sword before lifting it up again. This time, he pointed the sharp tip of his sword toward Makoto's heart. “Somebody's going to die. The questions are, who and how? If it'll be Nanase, Makoto will rather die than having Nanase dies for him. I will fulfill Makoto's wish. If anyone has to die, it has to be Makoto. Then, we can move to the second question: how? Is Makoto going to die because demons kill him, or an angel kills him? If you're given these options, you do know what you'll choose, right?”

“Release, you mean...” Makoto left his words hanging in the stillness.

“Death.” Sousuke finished for him, “Through death, I will release your soul from your human body. If your soul is stained, you'll be reborn as demon. If your soul is pure, you'll be reborn as angel. Both without memories of your previous lives. If after your death, a demon grabs your soul, then you're going with them. If an angel of death grabs your soul, you're in a safe hand.”

Rin had stopped beside them, looking at Makoto. The brunet stood still, but it only took him two seconds before he nodded.

“Please, Sousuke.” Makoto smiled at Sousuke, his beautiful green eyes shimmering. This time, they spoke relief, excitement, and trust. There was no longer any fear in them. Makoto had put his entire trust on Sousuke. When he jumped off from the rooftop, he was terribly scared. Yet in Sousuke's hand, there was no fear. He knew he would be safe. “Release me.”

Sousuke's smile widened, but the smile didn't live up to his eyes. His eyes were dull, brimming with tears that began to flow down his cheeks. “Rin.” Sousuke called, “I trust you.”

“No way I'll let demons grab his soul first.” Rin stood beside Makoto, smiling at him. Makoto could see Rin starting to cry as well. He chuckled.

“You're really good, Rin.”

“Shut up.” Rin sniffed, trying to hold his sobbing. “I need to concentrate. Don't bother me.”

“Please take care of me.” Makoto smiled gently. Rin couldn't manage to return the smile, but he nodded.

“Makoto.” It was Haruka. He had listened to their entire conversations. He didn't shout. He didn't try to stop Makoto, or Sousuke, or whoever Rin was that was with them. He knew Makoto had made his decision, and his decision would ensure his own safety. Haruka would rather die protecting Makoto, but he knew his death probably wouldn't do any good for Makoto's happiness. Haruka embraced his best friend, shedding tears. This time, he didn't try to stop them from overflowing. Haruka cried, refusing to let go of his best friend. “...Thank you.”

Makoto's soft hand ran through Haruka's hair, gently, like he was trying to comfort a child. Haruka trembled and cried even more by the gesture. “Thank you, Haru. For everything.”

“More demons are approaching this place.” Sousuke said, “They can appear from anywhere. I may not be able to protect you by my own strength, so I will waste no more time.” He took a step backward, bracing himself to stab Makoto right through his heart. He was never ready to kill Makoto and shed his blood, or to drench his heaven's sword with the blood of Makoto, an angel of healing, his own love and soulmate. He was never ready, but he was given no better option. Sousuke froze his heart, trying to hold down his own emotions that were swirling like a hurricane within his being.

His tears couldn't be controlled, and Sousuke let those ones naturally out from his eyes.

Makoto was smiling at him. A smile that had captured Sousuke's heart the first time he saw it—a long time ago—in a garden of heaven. His eyes beamed at Sousuke with love and adoration. “Sousuke, when I lose all my memories again, it won't matter at all. I know we'll find each other, and I know I'll fall for you. Over and over again.”

“I'll make that possible.” Sousuke smiled back, charging toward Makoto and buried the tip and sharp edges of his broad sword right through Makoto's chest. Blood spilled uncontrollably from Makoto's body, falling like scarlet rain against the floor. The sword penetrated through his body, crushing and breaking his heart and organs to pieces. Makoto's green eyes were still open, but the shine was no longer there—dull and lifeless.

“I got him, Sousuke.” Rin's voice reached his ears, but when Sousuke shifted his eyes, his best friend was out of sight.

Haruka fell with Makoto's dead body. Sousuke stabbed the tip of his sword against the wall, with Makoto's body slightly hanging with the edges of Sousuke's sword that were still cutting through it. Sousuke's bloody hand roughly gripped his sword, pinning the dead body of his soulmate in place. Sousuke fell on his knees, eyes never leaving Makoto—drenched in blood, crushed and broken. Tears had streamed down his face.

“Forgive me, God...” Sousuke whispered between his sobs, “for I may have sinned.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Friendship seemed the happiest and most fully human of all loves; the crown of life and the school of virtue" is a quote from C.S. Lewis.
> 
> I'm using 'Creators Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings' for a reason. I hope this chapter is going okay. I don't know anymore, haha. ; v ;
> 
> Two more chapters to go! Thank you for sticking with me up until this point. I hope I'll see you again in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most active on [Tumblr](http://gariell.tumblr.com/). You're so very welcomed to contact me there too!


End file.
